Don't you forget about me
by KissKendrick
Summary: (Sequel to SILENCE) Beca's life went from pure chaos to calm and quiet. Living in a small town, rebuilding her life with Chloe and Aubrey and raising their child. Jesse has yet be found. Maybe he is dead. Maybe not. Either way, Beca is different. still haunted by her past, but stronger. And she will stop at nothing to protect her family. (WARNING:contains fluff.) And drama. Duh ;P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm Baaaacccckkk **** lol wasn't even gone that long. Here is the first chapter to the sequel because I couldn't just stop at one! Real fast, it does jump forward, but I will fill in what has been skipped, I promise. **

**I own nothing Pitch Perfect… oh how I wish I did. I do own the storyline, and any new characters **** alright you awesome nerds, ENJOY! (WARNING: Contains fluff.) Italics will be flashbacks/memories/letter**

_Dear Stacie._

_ Who knew one secret could lead to so much bullshit, huh? _

_Stacie, I just wanted to write you this and tell you how sorry I am. I don't know what day it is that you are reading this. I don't know when you woke up. Hell, I didn't even know you had been in a coma until it was too late and I could do nothing to see you. Talk to you._

_ I love you so much Stacie, you are like the sister I never had. I hope you are okay, I hope whatever he did to you doesn't ruin you. You are such a kind and beautiful woman and you deserve all the happiness in the world._

_ I want to thank you. Thank you for telling Chloe the truth that night. I never would have. I hate saying it, but I know it's the truth; I would have gone back to him. I would have gone back, and I don't know what he would have done. You saved me._

_ I'm sure you have been filled in on NOT knowing where I am and everything that happened._

_ Chloe and Aubrey are alright, they are better than alright, they are amazing, and they are perfect. Again, if it wasn't for you, that day on the phone, I would have probably never known—cause I would have denied it—that they loved me. You helped bring us together. You are my best friend Stacie and I miss you so much already._

_ I can't tell you where we are going. Just know that we are safe, and when Jesse is caught we will come back home. I love you so much Stacie, I can't wait to see you again soon._

_P.s. No more 'Just dates' with Donald. GO GET HIM. _

_Love, Beca Mitchell._

**5 Years later.**

Silence was something that Beca knew a lot about. It was something she had grown to love when she was a child and her parents fought. It was something she was forced into all those years ago when her life was changed forever. But, she wasn't silent anymore. She spoke often of her past, but only to her two girlfriends.

It had been five years. Five years since they got on a plane and flew straight from Baton Rouge Louisiana to their new home a small town in the State of Maine. Eagle Lake, population 864.

It was peaceful, it was beautiful. The house they lived in was two stories, a pale yellow, almost white, with a wraparound porch that had a staircase leading right down to the rocky shore of the lake. It was freezing in the winter, hot in the summer and in Becas opinion the perfect place to raise a family.

Chloe and Aubrey had never been happier. They had never seen Beca happier. The first few months were hard. She fell into a deep depression, blaming herself for taking Chloe and Aubrey away from home. For what happened to them and too Stacie. It took a toll on them, even getting Beca out of bed was a chore in itself, and they practically had to force her to eat, for herself and the baby.

When she realized what she was doing was endangering her baby, at no fault of her own, she couldn't help how she felt, she started getting up in the mornings with Chloe to walk down the shore by the lake and then have breakfast with them both when they came back.

Aubrey had gone out one day and brought back a large cushioned porch chair that she pointed towards the lake and made Beca sit out there a few hours every day to get some sunlight and after a week or so it became habit for all three of them to go out and sit, looking over the lake and talking about anything and everything.

When Beca was 7 months along, they got a little worried; her stomach wasn't as big as they thought it would be that far a long and a personal doctor came out to examine her. Turns out, not all women grow giant belies when they are pregnant, some barely show at all. The first thing Beca did after a relieved sight was a little fist bump exclaiming she would be leaving this pregnancy with no stretch marks. The doctor chuckled and shook her head while Chloe and Aubrey burst out laughing at their girlfriends antics.

**13 weeks along**

_Beca slowly laid back and Chloe, whose hand wasn't currently being crushed by the smaller girls vice grip, lifted her shirt up under her bra line and then sat back taking the other hand._

_ "It's okay, baby, breathe." Aubrey laughed lightly as she tried to wiggle her fingers. Beca let out a long breath and nodded as the female doctor that made house calls for them, dribbled a clear and very cold gel onto her now exposed tummy._

_ She flinched slightly and then laughed. "That's cold." She said, getting smiles in return from the other three women in the room._

_ "Okay, Beca if you look at the screen." The doctor, whose name was Lynn said as she put the transducer probe over her belly and moved it around, they all looked up to the screen as the room was filled with the sound of a tiny heartbeat._

_ Chloe almost squealed in excitement. _

_ "And there is your baby," Lynn said pointing to the screen. They all looked in awe at the side profile of a baby appeared. She moved it around, taking screen shots, showing them the feet and hands._

_ "Would you like to know the sex?"_

_They all three looked at each other and smiled, nodding at the women._

_ "Alright," she said and looked back at the screen. "Congratulations, you're having a girl." She said._

_ "YES!" Chloe leapt from her seat in excitement. Then turned to Aubrey pointing with pointer fingers, "You lose, I win! You have to do the dishes for a month!"_

_ Beca looked at them in disbelief. "You had a bet going?" She asked._

_Chloe sat back down with a victorious smile. "Mhm." She said proudly. "And Bree lost."_

_ Lynn chuckled as she cleaned the gel off of Becas stomach. "You couldn't bet something a little more exciting than doing the dishes for a month?"_

_They both looked at her. "Beca, the amount you eat to keep yourself and that baby satisfied could feed two armies, and we buy more bottles of dish soap than anything else. Doing the dishes is huge and now its Bree's responsibility." She smiled smugly at the blonde._

_ Beca smiled halfheartedly and pulled her shirt back down._

_ "You okay?" Lynn asked as she packed up her equipment. Beca nodded._

_Aubrey was the first to call her out. "What's wrong Beca?" She asked putting her hand on Becas arm stopping her from getting up._

_ The brunette looked down. "D-do you think I'm fat?" She asked and when she looked up her eyes were full of tears._

_ Aubrey and Chloe both instantly felt bad for the bet. "Oh, no baby, no not at all, that's not what we meant, you are beautiful Beca, I'm sorry." She said. Chloe, didn't say anything, she almost looked like she was about to laugh. _

_ Aubrey glared at her. Beca sniffled. "I'm so fucking emotional all the time!" She exclaimed. "This damn pregnancy is making me go full female and I feel fat, and ugly, and my boobs hurt and Chloe, I know you ate the last of the ice cream, you better get your ginger ass to the store and buy me more before I-" Chloe stood up, laughing and holding her hands up in mock defense._

_ "Okay, okay calm your pits… I'm going." She laughed and bent down placing a kiss on Becas lips, then Aubreys before hurrying from the room._

_ "Do you think I was too hard on her?" Beca smiled sheepishly and Aubrey knew Beca had turned on the water works to get back at Chloe for the bet. Though unsure if it actually worked._

_ "Nope." Aubrey laughed. Becas eyes were suddenly serious and locked on Aubrey._

_Aubrey's smiled faded and she looked wide eyed at her pregnant girlfriend._

_ "I want taco bell, and one of those giant sized candy bars from the convenient store." She said seriously. Aubrey was on her feet in an instant kissing her before bolting from the room._

_ Beca smirked and lay back while Lynn chuckled. "You are a tricky little thing." She laughed._

_Beca shrugged placing her hand over her belly. "I told them I was having a girl, and they mad a bet anyway. Had to scare them a little. I feel better." She smiled._

_Lynn just laughed again. "Alright, Beca I'll see you in a few weeks." She said. Beca smiled and waved, laying back and getting comfortable while she waited for her food to arrive._

**Present day.**

A few months into living in their new home, Aubrey was going crazy, and Beca told her to just go get a job, she knew how much it was bugging her not working. Chloe agreed, saying the blonde wasn't helping anybody by moping around. Aubrey had a job within two days. She now worked at the local market. Being a cashier isn't exactly what she had gone to college for, but she didn't care. A perk of living in the safe house, was everything they needed was paid for. This job gave her something to do, and the bi weekly paycheck was nice to have in savings.

It was almost noon and Beca sat on the porch, looking out over the lake. It was an important day. She was excited and sad at the same time. The house was empty when she woke up; an that's how it was planned. Now she was just waiting. Sitting on the porch, thinking back at the last five years. How far she had come, how far Chloe and Aubrey had come.

How happy they all were. She heard the sound of small feet running as fast as they could around the porch, from the front on the way to the back where she sat. With a small smile she turned and looked just as the love of her life came running around the corner.

Her chocolate brown hair, curled to perfection, Aubreys doing. Her brand new dress, that just had to be pink and frilly, Chloe's doing. And her new pink high top converse, Becas doing.

She wasn't surprised to see lacy socks sticking out the top of them; Chloe had a thing for frill and lace.

"Mama!" Came the angelic voice that Beca lived for as the little girl took a small leap and Beca picked her up twirling her around just as Aubrey and Chloe walked around the side of the porch holding a bunch of shopping bags.

"Hey bunny!" She smiled as she sat the little girl on her hip. "How was your morning?" she asked as Aubrey and Chloe walked over each kissing Becas cheek before putting the bags down.

"It was so fun, Mommy Bree did my hair like yours!" She said flicking her curls before gently pulling on Becas.

"It's beautiful!" She said then began tilting the girls head in every direction and moving her hair around making her giggle. "No burns I see, you held still for her?!" She asked excitedly making her laugh again before straightening up and trying to make a serious face.

"Like a statue!" She said before giggling again. Beca smiled and kissed her forehead as she sat down and situated her on her lap.

"Then what?"

She looked down and quickly scrambled off of Becas lap to hold out the bottom of her dress. "Mommy Chloe bought me this pretty dress!" She said and spun around making it flare out.

"Careful there, bunny." Beca said grabbing her small hand and pulling her back in.

"Then um… we went to the build-a-bear store and I built a bunny, like me!" She said and ran over to where they had set the bags on the porch table; she looked through them before pulling out w white bunny and running over to them again. Aubrey and Chloe smiled and kept their eyes on Beca as her eyes zeroed in on the stuffed rabbit.

"Mommies said you used to make beautiful music, and you used to wear big things on your ears like these." The little girl explained as she pointed out the stuffed head phones that lay around the toys neck. She smiled fondly at the rabbit and her daughter.

"I did." She said then looked up at her girlfriends with the same loving smile.

"And they said you wore these clothes," Beca looked to see the rabbit wore a pink flannel shirt, jeans and what passed as toy boots.

She laughed and picked up her daughter and the new bunny. "I did used to wear clothes like these!" She said.

"How come you don't anymore?" She asked curiously tugging on the light blue shirt she currently wore.

"I learned to like different things." She said. "Just like you. You won't always want to wear these frilly pink dresses." She winked at Chloe who playfully stuck her tongue out at her and Aubrey laughed standing up and walking over to the two.

"Mama is beautiful no matter what she wears though isn't she?" she asked. Chloe walked over as well taking the other side.

"Yes! All my mommies are beautiful!" She said.

"What about you?" Chloe asked with a smile.

She smiled at Chloe, and Beca instantly knew they had rehearsed something.

"Me?" she asked in an animated tone. "Look at me, I'm adorable!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

Beca laughed and took her chance, attacking her bell with her fingers until she was laughing so hard she begged for her to stop.

"I love you bunny." She said happily. "Did you thank your mommies for taking you out this morning?"

"I love you too Mama. Thanks Mommies, I had so much fun!" She said and jumped off Becas lap grabbing her bunny and running off down the steps to play in the grassy area near the shore.

"Hey wait!" Beca called standing up and with a sigh the little girl ran back and Beca knelt in front of her.

"Am I forgetting something?" She asked and the smile she loved so much appeared on the small child's face.

"Yes."

Beca looked up in thought. "I thought I was, but I just can't seem to place it…"

More giggles erupted form the little girl and Beca smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you Alex." She said softly.

"I love you too Mama." She said pulling back.

Beca gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I remember now." She said and the little girls smile grew.

"Someone turned five today." She smiled. "I wonder who that could have been."

Alex smiled and jumped up and down happily. "It's me! It's me! I'm five now! It's my birthday!"

"Nope. Not possible. You just had a birthday, I remember because you turned four."

"I have a birthday every year Mama!"

Beca smiled. "Is that so?"

She nodded. "Well in that case, I guess I better do this!" She said quickly picked up the small girl bending her over her knee backwards and lifting her dress to blow raspberries on her stomach. She started squealing with delight and trying to get away.

Beca finally put her back down and fixed her dress. "Happy birthday bunny,"

"Thanks Mama." She said and gave Beca a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, go play and try not to get too dirty or your mommies are gonna be mad at me." She said.

Alex nodded and ran off to where she left her new rabbit while Beca walked back up to Chloe and Aubrey who watched her lovingly.

"Thanks for taking her out, she is going to be so surprised when she sees what's in the house." She laughed and sat between them where they made room for her.

"So it's all ready?  
>Aubrey asked. "The other kids will be here in two hours."<p>

"Yep, I got it all taken care of." Beca smiled.

"You told her not to get to dirty right?" the blonde fussed looking out to where Alex sat playing with her toy.

"Yes, I told her." Beca laughed. "She's five babe; she is going to get messy." Aubrey sighed.

"Only because she takes after her mother." She said taking Becas chin and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I'm going to take this stuff in and get ready." She said and stood up walking into the house after loading her arms with bags.

"She is darling in pink." Chloe said admiring the dress she purchased for Alex's birthday.

Beca smirked. "I hope she decides to go play in the mud pit again an ruins that frill pink nightmare." She joked.

In all honesty, she loved when Alex would wear girly clothes. She had mostly insisted on jeans and t shirts and sneakers when they tried dressing her. Chloe and Aubrey blamed it on her having Beca's genes.

She did look a lot like Beca. Fair skin, same color hair, and smirk. She had Jesse's eyes though. The almost golden brown orbs that used to look at her in the most terrifying ways.

She loved her daughter's eyes though. She loved everything about the little girl who played happily a few yards away.

Chloe gave her a playful shove before also going into the house to leave Beca to her obvious thoughts. That's what they did. They could see when she was getting lost in her thoughts and instead of trying to snap her out of them, they would let them run their course, then if she needed to she would talk to them about it. Her thoughts lately have been centered on the amount of questions Alex asks as she grows, and is interested in learning new things.

She always waits for the day that she starts asking about him though. She isn't sure what she will say yet. But, she knows he will never know her. They hadn't found him yet, and she started to believe he was dead. Like Kev said, probably eaten by alligators in that swamp. Right where he deserved to be.

They were going to wait until Alex started school, then they would discuss just staying there permanently. Getting their friends out there for a visit, they hadn't seen or heard from in five years.

She smiled at thought before standing up.

"Alex! Come up to the porch please!" She called. When they were outside she was allowed to play down by the shore, when they weren't she had to be on the porch.

"Awe, Mama! Please! I don't want to play on the porch!" She whined.

"Alexandra Jade, you get that frilly pink tush up on this porch now or no birthday cake for you!"

As she expected, the little girl was instantly on her feet running toward the steps.

"Thank you." She said as Alex made it to the top. She grunted and walked over to the far end if the porch were some of her outside toys lay.

Beca smirked and shook her head walking inside as well. The door had just closed when footsteps could be heard and Alex looked up to see a man with brown hair walking toward her.

She slowly stood up, preparing to run inside, not knowing this man.

He reached her and smiled.

"What's your name?" he asked kindly. She didn't smile. Just looked at him cautiously.

"Alex. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Oh, I'm not a stranger. I'm an old friend of your Mommies." He said.

She took a step back.

"Don't be afraid." He said stepping forward reaching his hand out. That is what caused her to run towards the door screaming.

"Mama! Stranger!" She had almost made it to the back door when it flew open and Beca and Chloe rushed out, Beca scooping up Alex and Chloe stepping in front of them both. Their eyes went from confusion to shock quickly.

"Oh my god."

**A/N: THERE IT IS! Chapter one! I promise I will fill in missing pieces over the last five years, and milestones of the pregnancy and Alex. When I picture a child from Beca and Jesse I see Bailee Madison lol! I will be basing Alex's personality on my niece Caydence, she is a great inspiration for this, and I will throw in some direct quotes cause she is hilarious! Alright, well please review! **

**I'm so ready for this!**


	2. Surprise

**A/N: Awesome response to chapter one! Here is chapter two! Thank you!**

**To the guest who asked how often I will update- I promise to update as much as I can! Some days are better than others, but I will do my best!**

Aubrey had just turned on the shower and was about to undress when she heard Alex screaming from the open bathroom window. It was the word 'stranger' that she heard the little girl scream that had her running from the bathroom only stopping momentarily to grab one of the many guns they had hidden in various place around the house, all out of reach of Alex of course. As she ran through the kitchen, taking the safety off, she could see a flash of brown through the window and was through the back door in seconds going past the three girls and raising the gun.

"Stay back!" She froze as her eyes landed on this stranger.

"Aubrey no!" Beca yelled and placed her hand on Alex's face turning her head so she couldn't see the gun.

The blonde slowly lowered the gun with wide eyes at the person, or people that stood a few feet away with looks of surprise and fear on their faces, hands held up in defense.

"B-Benji?" She stuttered as she put the safety back on the gun. Standing a few feet away was not only Benji Applebaum , but CR, Amy, Donald and Stacie were also stopped a few feet behind.

"Five years and this is the welcome we get?" Amy joked, but her face was still uncertain. She did have a gun after all.

Aubrey looked to see Detective Kendrick walking up with a smirk on his face. They had often come by to check on the girls, and would give updates on their friends.

Chloe stepped passed Aubrey and instantly wrapped Benji in a hug as the rest slowly made their way over.

"What are you guys, I mean, how are you here?" The redhead asked excitedly.

"We thought it was time we saw you girls again, and we harassed the department until they agreed." Donald said grinning at Kendrick.

"They were pressing their luck." He said as he walked up. "They wanted to surprise you, so I didn't tell you they'd be flying out. I'm glad you looked before you shot." He smiled at Aubrey.

"Mama?" Came a small voice and everyone turned to see Beca still standing back behind Chloe and Aubrey holding onto Alex.

Becas eyes were locked on Stacie and she was trying to process what she was seeing, and trying not to cry.

Chloe was by her side instantly, taking the squirming child off of her hip. Alex gave Beca a look of displeasure at holding her so tight, and then looked at Chloe.

"Why is Mama acting funny?" She asked. Chloe didn't speak, she just watched as Stacie slowly walked over. It wasn't a surprise that everyone was on the verge of tears.

"Hey Becs." Stacie smiled lightly and it was as if hearing her voice was what Beca needed to know this was real and she flung her arms around the taller brunette, holding her tightly and burying her face in her neck.

Stacie wrapped her arms around Beca tightly. "God I missed you so much, Beca." She said as her own tears filled her eyes.

Alex, was of course the first to speak. "Mama, who is that?" She asked.

Beca slowly pulled back wiping away her tears and turning to Alex who was still being held by Chloe.

"This is your Aunt Stacie, she is like a sister to me." She said taking the little girl back from Chloe who quickly stole her own hug from Stacie.

Everyone walked over now.

Alex eyed them cautiously. "This is Benji, CR, Donald and Amy." Beca smiled pointing to each of them.

"This is our daughter, Alex." She smiled. "Alex, say hi."

She looked at them all again. "Hi."

They all smiled at her shyness and said hello in unison. "Are they going to stay for the party?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure if you ask them nicely and maybe give them a pretty smile." Beca prompted bouncing the girl on her hip.

She turned to them again, a small smile playing at her lips. "It's my birthday, will you stay and play at the part with us?" she asked.

"Will there be cake?" Amy asked.

Alex nodded excitedly. "I told Mommy Bree I wanted a big cake and she said yes, so there will be lots of cake!" She said happily.

"Well, I'm in!" Amy said loudly making Alex laugh. "And I guess since it's your birthday, it's a good thing I brought you this birthday gift!" She said pulling out a wrapped gift from her purse.

Alex's eyes lit up. "Thanks!" She smiled and turned to Beca. "I like her." She said very matter-of-fact.

They all laughed. "So do I. Why don't you go back and play and let Mommies get our guests settled?" She asked. Alex nodded and Beca set her on her feet. She was running down the porch the moment she touched the ground.

"Be careful!" Beca, Chloe and Aubrey all called at the same time, causing the group to smile.

Beca looked back at them. "I can't believe you are really here." She said giving Benji a tight hug, then CR and Amy and Donald last as the rest exchanged greetings.

"Come on inside and put your things down." Aubrey smiled as she ushered everyone through the door.

"She looks just like you Becs." Stacie smiled as she was the last one to pass the smaller brunette. They both looked down the porch to where Alex had sat to play with her toys.

Beca smiled. "It's so good to see you Stace. I missed you every day."

Stacie smiled and instead of walking into the house, she closed the door. "Is there somewhere we can go?" She asked.

Beca smiled and nodded. "Yeah," She said and Stacie followed her down the steps to the shore.

They walked along the small rocks listening to the sounds of the birds and wind rustling the tree leaves.

"How are you?" Stacie asked.

Beca nodded. "I'm good. Yeah." She said. "I have hard days, we all do." She smiled.

"But what about you?" She asked. "When uh, when did you-"

"They didn't tell you?" Stacie asked. Beca shook her head. "No, they didn't really tell us much about you guys, they didn't want to risk us, or me, trying to go back." She said.

Stacie nodded. "I woke up three months after it happened." She said.

Beca looked down for a moment before averting her eyes to the lake, so Stacie wouldn't see her crying.

Of course she knew better. The taller brunette stopped and took Becas arm, stopping her as well.

She turned slowly and looked up at her. Stacie smiled softly and brushed away the tears on Becas cheeks. "It's over, Becs. It's in the past." She said. "It's no use to beat yourself up over it. Look at me, I'm fine. I'm amazing actually." She said causing Beca to smile.

"You are so strong, and so brave, Beca Mitchell. You just keep doing what you are doing, and take care of your girls." She smiled.

Beca nodded with a smile and a small sniffle, looking back up toward the house where they could see a pink figure running around the porch.

Stacie laughed. "She is so beautiful, Becs. I can't believe you put her in pink though." She joked giving Beca a playful shove, trying to lighten the mood.

"That was not me!" She laughed. "That was Chloe."

Stacie chuckled as they began to walk again. "She usually doesn't wear dresses very often though. It drives Chloe crazy. She loves jeans and sneakers. And getting dirty, climbing trees, jumping off of things taller than me. I swear she is going to give Bree a heart attack one day. I think she actually made her vomit a few weeks ago." They laughed.

"Oh my goodness she is a mini YOU!" Stacie laughed.

Beca nodded. "She really is. She knows how to pull Chloe's puppy dog eyes though, and she is so smart. She will sit with Bree for hours, looking through books. Bree started teaching her how to read last year, she does well. Chloe sings to her every night, sometimes they sing together. It's perfect."

"You have the family you always wanted, Beca. You're happy." Stacie smiled.

Beca nodded. "I am." She confirmed.

They walked in silence for a moment, just enjoying each others company. Stacie taking in the beauty of Eagle Lake.

"I did what you said." She said

Beca looked over at her. "Hm?" she asked slightly confused.

"I stopped dancing around my true feeling for Donald." She said. Becas smile was instantaneous.

Stacie smiled and held out her hand. On her ring finger was a beautiful Sapphire Diamond ring.

Beca grabbed her hand and examined the ring. "Oh my god, Stace!" She exclaimed before pulling her down into a hug. "Congratulations!"

Stacie laughed hugging her back. "He proposed two months after I woke up." She smiled.

Beca pulled back with a look of shock on her face. "Why the hell aren't you married yet?!" she asked.

Stacie looked down almost shyly. "I couldn't. Not without my best friend." She said looking back up. Becas eyes were shimmering with tears again.

"Becs, will you be my Maid of honor?" She asked.

Becas smile was the biggest Stacie had seen in so many years. "Yes! Yes of course!" She exclaimed hugging her again.

"We uh, we want to get married here, with you guys." She said.

"Really?" Beca asked.

The taller girl nodded. "Benji has his license. He is going to marry us." She said. "I couldn't do it with out you there." She said.

Beca smiled and looked out at the lake. "This is a beautiful place for a wedding." She said.

Stacie almost jumped in excitement. "You don't mind?" She asked. "I mean we pop in after so many years, and I don't want this to seem like we are just here for us."

"Stop." Beca said softly. "Stacie I don't care if you came here to look at the lake, as long as I get to spend a little time with you." She smiled.

"I love you Becs." She said.

"I love you too Stacie. I have missed you so much."

They heard a frustrated yell come from the house and looked up to see Aubrey standing at the top of the steps looking down at Alex who wasn't looking at Aubrey.

"Oh crap." Beca sighed.

Stacie looked confused as they hurried back toward the house. As they got closer they could see what had Aubrey looking sick at the top of the stairs.

Beca stopped and sighed before looking at Aubrey apologetically. Alex had left the porch and gone down the stairs to where a part of the yard had been torn up for a vegetable garden. Alex adored the mud, and it now covered her new shoes, and dress as well as her hair.

Stacie's eyes were comically wide as she looked between the little girl and Aubrey.

"Alexandra Jade Posen!" Aubrey exclaimed looking down at her. Beca stepped toward the mud covered child, but Stacie stopped her.

"You go calm down Aubrey before she explodes, I'll take care of Alex." She said.

Beca gave her a grateful smile and headed up the stairs. She spoke to Alex as she passed.

"Alex, you are in big trouble missy." She said. "Go with Aunt Stacie, take those clothes off before you go inside and show her to the bathroom for a bath. I'll set out some clean clothes, and you better come find Mommy Bree and apologize for this mess. Don't give Stacie any grief."

Alex nodded. "Sorry Mama." She said looking over at Stacie and holding out her small muddy hand for Stacie to take.

Stacie smiled softly at her and took her hand as they followed Beca up the stairs.

XXXXX

Beca reached Aubrey and led her back into the house.

"She's five, Bree." She said with a small smile.

Aubrey sighed. "I know. But, we told her to stay on the porch and not get dirty. She doesn't listen, Beca."

The brunette looked down. "She listens; she just likes to have fun. It's her birthday, baby, don't be too angry okay? I can't say she doesn't know any better because she does, I don't know why she didn't listen, but let's not worry about it for one day, okay?"

Aubrey sighed. "I know, I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to yell."

Beca smiled. "I know. You were raised in a much stricter way then we are raising her, and it will take time, you'll be okay." She said and gave the blonde a loving kiss on the lips.

Chloe had everyone in the living room with drinks catching up, and didn't know that the new pink dress was now very brown and gross as she walked out to see Stacie walk in with Alex, who now wore nothing but her underwear with mud covering her arms, legs and face.

Her eyes grew but Aubrey stopped her. "It's okay." She said quickly. "Beca, why don't you go catch up with Chloe and the others and I will help Stacie clean this mud monster up?"

Beca nodded. "Okay, thank you." She said and walked toward Chloe who still had wide eyes.

"It's okay Chlo. Just go." She laughed and they walked out of the kitchen back into the living room.

Stacie laughed. "Alright, cutie, lead the way." Stacie said.

"Wait!" Aubrey said and went to the small room off the kitchen and came back holding a towel. She wrapped it around Alex and lifted her up. "No mud on my carpet." She laughed and they walked up the staircase that led from the kitchen upstairs.

Stacie followed with a smile. "Look at you, being all motherly." She teased as they headed up the stairs.

"Oh hush, Stacie." Aubrey chuckled as they made it upstairs and into the bathroom. "If only you know how many times I have washed mud off this child." She said with a small wink at Alex.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen, Mommy." She said as Aubrey turned on the faucet and began filling the tub with warm water.

"I know, sweetie. It's okay, just try real hard next time, to only play in the mud when you are in your play clothes and not on such a big day." She laughed helping her into the warm water and instantly pouring a cup of it over her head.

Stacie watched admiringly from the door way as Aubrey talked to Alex and washed the mud out of her hair.

So many things had changed in the span of five years, but her friends were safe and happy, and that is all she could ever want for them. She just hoped it stayed this way.

**A/N: Sort of a filler chapter… but not really. I think we needed to see some Beca/Stacie moments **** Hope you enjoyed it! So much fluffiness! More to come, and some obvious drama on the way ;p**


	3. Do you understand?

Beca and Chloe sat on the couch smiling happily as she and Chloe caught up with their friends, and Aubrey and Stacie were upstairs with Alex. Kendrick had just said his goodbye's and left when Beca came in.

"So, shorty has a mini me." Amy smiled looking across the room where Beca sat close to Chloe.

Beca nodded with a smile. "That I do." She laughed.

"Sorry if I scared her." Benji said looking guilty. Beca waved it off.

"No worries, she is fine." She smiled. "You know other than going for a swim in the mud in her new dress, she is okay." She laughed and Chloe sighed next to her. Everyone laughed and Beca nudged the redhead.

Chloe looked up to everyone with an amused smile. "That child is so much like her mother; I am amazed she isn't wearing eyeliner yet." She joked.

Beca gasped dramatically and Chloe nudged her back before giving her a kiss on the cheek. The group smiled at the two. The last time the girls saw them was at the party at Stacie's where Beca had a breakdown and Donald saw her last at the restaurant the night before it all happened. Benji hadn't seen her since before Jesse was arrested. Seeing her so happy and carefree and laughing was a breath of fresh air to them.

"So where did you get the name Alex?" CR asked grabbing her glass of water from the table and sipping it.

Beca smiled. "We wanted something cute, but not to girly. I have always loved the name Alexandra, and we shorten to Alex or Ali, and it's a good in-between for girly but not to girly." Beca chuckled.

"I wanted to name her Rosie." Chloe said wistfully.

Beca pointed at her, "Yeah, see? Super girly." She laughed.

"And Jade comes from Chloe's grandmother."

Chloe smiled snuggling closer to the brunette. "And Beca gave her Aubreys last name." She said.

"Can you do that?" Donald asked.

Beca nodded. "Yes, it was Mitchell, but I got it changed legally." She said.

"So when you guys get married, you are going to all be Posen's? Amy asked.

Chloe nodded. "Seriously you guys, one scary Posen was enough." Donald joked.

"Shut, treble, I can bring that oath back, and Stacie is an honorary Bella for life, and that would be tragic."

They looked up to see the blonde in question walking into the living room with an amused smile.

Donald closed his mouth and pretended to zip it shut as Aubrey sat down on Becas other side.

"Where's the mud princess?" Chloe asked.

"She is up in her room with Stacie, I didn't want her to come down and see what's in the den, so Stacie is playing dress up with her." She laughed.

Donald smiled warmly at hearing what Stacie was doing, and Beca didn't miss it. "Hey, congrats by the way." Beca winked at him.

Aubrey and Chloe stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean?" Chloe asked the excitement in her voice already showing as she had an idea of what Beca meant.

"I uh, I proposed to Stacie." He said.

The high pitched shriek that came from Chloe before she launched herself at Donald was almost too much and Beca quickly covered her ears as she watched in amusement as her girlfriend hugged Donald so tight he was struggling to breathe.

"Chlo-Can't…Breathe…" He gasped. She let go quickly.

"Oh sorry! I'm so happy for you guys! Congratulations!"

"That's amazing Donald, Congratulations." Aubrey said standing up and giving him a less intense hug.

"When is the wedding?" Chloe asked.

Donald looked at Beca.

"Sometime during the visit." Beca spoke up and they looked at her.

"Stacie, has asked me to be her maid of honor and Benji is going to marry them while they are here, so we can all be apart of it." She smiled.

Chloe was practically jumping with joy. "Come on Bree! We have to go discuss wedding stuff with the bride to be!" she said pulling Aubrey by the hand.

"Chlo, that's for Stacie and Beca to-"

"Nonsense, we can participate, besides, Beca needs to stay here with the rest an catch up as well as threaten Donald's life if he ever hurts her." She said not even looking at anyone but Aubrey.

"Now come on!" She said and pulled Aubrey from the room and up the stairs.

Everyone was watching in amusement as the redhead left with Aubrey but Donald was looking almost nervously at Beca.

She looked over at him, and smiled. "Hey, Donald, join me in the den?" she asked standing up.

"Oooh. Watch out, Shaw shank has a mean left hook." Amy warned. Donald looked almost scared now.

"Oh, Amy, stop it." She laughed. "I just want to talk." She smiled at him and walked from the room. He reluctantly followed.

"When in doubt, play dead!" Amy yelled in a hushed tone and CR smacked her on the arm.

When they reached the den, he couldn't help but be distracted by what was in it.

"Holy shit, Becs, is that-"

"A ball python, yes." Beca smiled as Donald took a large step away from the giant tank holding the snake.

"Why the hell do have a man eating snake in your house?!" He practically squeaked.

"Why is it the word python automatically translates into 'man eating snake'?" She asked.

He looked at her with huge eyes.

"Dude, its three feet long." She said. "Her name is Delilah and she is here for Alex's birthday."

He looked at her shocked again. "Are you trying to kill your child?" He asked.

"Oh my goodness, turn the dramatics down a notch. She loves snakes, but is too young to own one herself and doesn't know that they eat other furry animals, so I borrowed Delilah from the little petting zoo in town and she will join us for the party." Beca explained as Donald eyes the snake cautiously.

"I guess this helps though, how about this." She said walking over to the tank and opening it.

He stepped back. "What are you doing?"

She didn't answer just reached into the tank and picked up the snake.

"Beca?" He asked fearfully and looked as though he was about to run.

She knew this was mean, but also, it was a little funny. "Amy! Block the door!" Beca called and before Donald could move Amy had run in with her arms spread wide to block the door and Benji and CR followed looking in curiously. Their eyes grew when they saw what Beca was holding.

"Oh, shit." CR chuckled.

Donald moved away from the small brunette with wide eyes. "B-Beca, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm so happy for you and Stacie, Donald, you two are so amazing together." She smiled and said as if she wasn't holding a snake and walking in threating way toward a terrified person.

Little did he know she was walking him straight into a couch.

"Thank you." He said still moving away, trying to bypass furniture.

The rest stood in the door way with proud and amused smiles. "You both deserve to be happy." She said and smiled as he hit couch and fell down on to it. She took the chance and closed the gap. Setting one foot on the couch and forcing him to press back into the cushions.

"Beca, please don't!" He begged as she loomed over him holding the snake just inches from his face.

"Stacie is my best friend. She is like a sister to me, and as much as I hate that I haven't been around the past five years, she is still very important to me." She said, her smile gone and her face serious. He glanced to the side where everyone stood with pleading eyes. They just smiled.

"I swear to god, if you hurt her in any way I will personally bury you so far in the ground that the heat from the earth's core will incinerate your sorry ass." She said lifting the snake a little closer. "But not before you go swimming in a pool of these."

The three in the doorway had gone still and watched as Beca made her threat clear.

"Do you understand?" She asked.

He nodded frantically. "Tell me you understand, use your words." She said.

Something they all often said to Alex when she wouldn't verbally respond to them, when they needed her to show she understood something. Though it was in a much less scary manor when it came to the five year old.

"Y-yes, I understand." He stuttered. "I won't hurt her, Beca you have my word." He promised.

She smiled and as she stood back the snakes face came close enough to Donald's face that it flicked its tongue out and it hit his nose. Thankfully, Beca had moved back in time as the man started frantically smacking at his own face and tripping over himself to get off of the couch, while simultaneously screaming.

Beca returned the snake to the tank and closed the lid as Donald rushed from the room. She followed him and received high fives from the group as she passed.

"Holy shit, lit' bit, who knew you could be so scary?" CR laughed as they reentered the kitchen where Donald had been stopped by Stacie, Chloe, Aubrey and Alex.

"What happened? Why are you freaking out?" Stacie asked as Donald moved further away from Beca.

He went to respond but a simple eyebrow raise from Beca stopped him.

Chloe looked between them. "Beca what did you do?" She asked a hint of humor in her voice.

Beca shrugged. "Nothing. We just talked, I think he got spooked by something in the den, Alex, why don't you go check it out?" She said nodding her head towards the room. The little girl who now wore a simple pair of jeans and a tank top with her hair falling around her shoulders pushed back by a head band with a giant bow on it-freaking Chloe- smiled and ran towards the den.

The rest followed quickly and heard an excited scream. The walked in to see Alex jumping up and down happily.

"Is she for me?!" She asked as they all stopped in the doorway. Chloe and Aubrey walked all the way to share the moment with their excited daughter.

Stacie smirked as Donald practically hid behind her and CR pulled out her phone just as Beca pulled the snake back out of the tank and handed it to the little girl who instantly put it around her neck.

"Not to keep, but she is going to stay for the party." Beca said.

"Okay!" Alex said happily. "Look mommies!" She said excitedly to Chloe and Aubrey who didn't particularly like snakes but had become used to Alex catching water snakes outside and bringing them in.

"She is beautiful baby!" Chloe smiled and knelt down by her to get a better look at the snake while Aubrey moved to Becas other side. She was fine with it being there, but she wasn't touching it.

"Happy birthday princess!" Chloe said giving the girl a kiss on the cheek. "Are you excited? Your friends will be here soon!" she said.

"I'm so excited!" Alex said and the excitement that actually showed made it so the word came out as a squeak.

"Smile guys!" CR said and they all looked up to see they all had their phone cameras pointed at them. Beca shuffled closer and stood behind her daughter while Aubrey wrapped her arm around her and Chloe stayed down next to Alex with a big smile. Multiple flashes went off and they all excitedly looked the pictures they took.

"Auntie Stacie, come see!" Alex said and Stacie once again couldn't help the warmth that spread through her at the little girl.

Beca smiled as Stacie instantly walked over and Donald stayed back. He hesitantly met Becas eyes and she gave him a warm smile and a wink.

He definitely understood.

**A/N: I had to much fun writing that. I have fully based Alex's character off of my niece. She adores snakes, I posted a pic to my tumblr that inspired this chapter if you wanna see! KissKendrick is my tumblr (Obviously ;p)**

**Becas threat was not mine, I borrowed it from the movie 'Raising Helen' I have always loved it and it worked I think **** all rights to that quote go to the writers of Raising Helen. **

**Hope you enjoyed this! Next chapter soon! Thank you awesome people **


	4. I have a dream

**A/N: I am SO sorry you guys! I know this took me forever! I got a little stumped, and then I was away from my computer forever and then suddenly BOOM writers block gone, and I know how to continue! So, here you go! Again so sorry, thank you for your patients! **

Alex had stolen Stacie and they were currently down at the lake throwing rocks into the water, while everyone else helped Beca, Chloe and Aubrey set up for the party.

"Okay, Amy and CR if you would please put this cloth over that table and start laying out the snacks and drinks, please?" Aubrey asked and they nodded set to work.

"Thank you, and Benji if you wouldn't mind blowing up some balloons? I bought one of those small helium tanks." She asked.

"Sure Bree, no problem. "He smiled. "If you want I can do some magic tricks for the kids?" he asked as he accepted the bag of balloons Aubrey was handing him.

"That would be great, actually!" She smiled, and turned to pull various things out of shopping bags.

"Yeah, thanks Ben." Beca smiled as she walked in with Chloe wrapped around her, her chin resting on the shorter girls shoulder.

"Bree, the child won't let me help set up!" Beca whined, though she still held Chloe's hands firmly around her waist.

Aubrey turned around. "Alex, I thought you were-" She stopped seeing the child Beca was referring to was actually their girlfriend. She sighed and shook her head with a small smile.

"Chloe, the kids will be here in less than an hour, and we still have balloons to blow up, and decoration to hang, _you_ need to run to the bakery and pick up the cake, It's all ready to go, you just have to pick it up." She said.

Chloe gave Beca a tight squeeze and a kiss on the side of her neck before letting her go.

"I like that job." She smiled happily and walked over, planting a kiss on Aubreys cheek. "Alright, I will be right back." She said and grabbed the keys to the small silver car that came along with the safe house. "Do you need me to pick up anything else?" She asked.

"Yes, actually, pick up some Merlot? For tonight after Alex goes to sleep. We can all properly catch up then." She said and pulled some money from her wallet on the counter handing it to her.

"Will do." Chloe said giving her another kiss on the cheek before leaving the house.

Aubrey turned to find Beca emptying a shopping bag of purple streamers. The smaller girls face seemed tense and her brow was furrowed as she worked so the blonde put down her own bag and walked over to her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You okay?" She asked. Beca looked up and smiled lightly.

"Uh huh." She said, before returning her attention to the bag again.

"Becs," Aubrey prompted, knowing there was more going on with her small girlfriend than she was letting on.

The brunette looked down for a second and Aubrey gently turned her, and pulled her against her. Her arms instantly circled Aubrey's waist and she laid her head on her chest.

"Are you feeling okay?" Aubrey asked.

Beca shrugged. "Yeah."

Aubrey nodded, still holding onto her.

"Hey, Bree, where do you want me too-" CR walked in and stopped seeing Beca and Aubrey in a tight embrace. Aubrey felt Beca tense against her at the sound of CR's voice and she gave the other woman, a 'one moment' look. She nodded and left the room.

"Baby?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah?"

Aubrey slightly pulled back, just enough to look at her. Brushing her hair out of her face, but gently placing her hands on each side of her face so she would look at her.

Beca was hesitant to look up at her blonde girlfriend. When she did, she locked eyes with a set of emerald green gems, that were full of concern and understanding.

"Sweetie, is this too much?" She asked gently. "Are you feeling overwhelmed?" She asked.

Beca looked down for a second before looking back up. She nodded slowly, pulling her lower lip in between her teeth.

"I thought you might. It's okay baby. Why don't you go down with Alex and Stacie, and clear your head, yeah?" She asked.

Beca nodded. It had become a routine. When she would feel overwhelmed or anxious about something, she would go down to the lake, with someone or by herself and look out at the water, letting her fears, or worries and stresses wash away with the small waves that came and went.

It was expected that after five years of not seeing her friends, five years of it really only being Chloe, Aubrey and Alex, and the occasional guest that Chloe or Aubrey met in town. The house had never been so full, so busy. Even with an energetic toddler, it wasn't like this and she was beginning to get anxious. Thank god for Aubrey.

"Thank you, I'm sorry." She said. Aubrey smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. "Nonsense. You go clear that pretty little head of yours so you can be alert and not distracted during the party." She smiled.

Beca kissed her back before leaving the kitchen and made her way down the stairs toward the shore.

Aubrey watched her go before grabbing the rest of the supplies and walking into the den where they were setting up for the party. The table cloths and streamers were laid and hanging, the balloons were beginning to fill the room and Amy was currently building a pyramid with the gifts Aubrey Chloe and Beca had bought for the birthday girl, along with the gifts they all brought after being informed by Kendrick they would be arriving on her birthday.

"This looks awesome you guys thank you!" She said and started pulling out plates and cups to lay out.

"No problem!" Donald smiled. Aubrey noticed he was shooting nervous glances at the snake tank. She wasn't aware of what Beca had done, and the people who witnessed it, kept their lips sealed.

"Are you afraid of the snake Donald?" She asked as she grabbed a case of fruit drinks and began putting them in the small cooler of ice by the table.

He looked her for a second before speaking. "I have never been a huge fan." He said and carried on hanging streamers across the ceiling. Amy, CR and Benji all exchanged knowing glances before continuing their work.

She smirked lightly before continuing her own task.

XXXX

Down at the beach Beca had walked up and without saying anything, picked up a rock and threw it into the water. Stacie, who hadn't seen her walk up looked over in shock thinking the rock was thrown by Alex.

"Oh, hey, Becs." She smiled brightly. "What's up?"  
>Beca smiled as she picked up another rock and threw it. "Oh nothing just thought I would come down and throw some rocks with my best friend and favorite little girl!" She said and reached down to ruffle Alex's hair.<p>

Alex hadn't said anything to her Mother, knowing when she comes down to the shore, either alone or with someone it's because she is thinking about something. She giggled though as her mom's fingers messed up her hair.

"Mama!" She laughed pushing her hand away. "I'm your only little girl!" She said as she grabbed onto Beca hand and began playing with the ring on her finger. The promise ring from Aubrey and Chloe.

Stacie smiled at them before tossing her remaining rocks into the water.

"Your friends will be here soon." Beca said and Alex looked up happily.

"Really? It's almost time for the party?!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yep!" Beca laughed as the smallest brunette began jumping up and down happily.

She then motioned for Beca to come down to her level, so she knelt down and tilted her head so her daughter could whisper in her ear.

"I like Stacie a lot, Mama; can she stay here with us?" She asked hopefully.

Beca smiled and looked up too Stacie who was looking around the lake and surrounding area, with a somewhat dreamy smile on her face.

"I like her a lot too." Beca said. "But, I don't know if she would like to live so far away from her home." She said.

Stacie who had broken her concentration of the scenery had heard this and looked over to see Beca look up and smile at her.

Beca stood back up taking Alex's hand. "It seems you have made a new best friend." She laughed lightly.

"So I heard. " Stacie said and winked at Alex who smiled fondly at her.

"You know, Alex." She said, "Donald and I are going to get married while we are here, and I was wondering if you would do something for me. It's a pretty big deal." She said.

Alex's small face grew serious at Stacie's tone and Beca smiled knowing what Stacie was going to ask.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Would you be my flower girl?" She asked.

Alex's face brightened and she smiled widely. "Oh yes! I would love to!" She said happily and threw her arms up. Stacie and Beca laughed as Stacie reached down and picked her up.

"I'm glad." Stacie said as Beca grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of the two.

"I just have one question." Alex said.

Stacie nodded. "Okay."

"What exactly is a flower girl?" She asked her face completely serious.

Stacie and Beca couldn't help but laugh.

"It means, you get to wear a dress and on the day of the wedding you get to walk in front of Stacie and drop pretty flower petals down the isle." Beca said.

"That sound like fun!" She smiled. "Ok, I'll do it!"

Stacie smiled and hugged her tightly before setting her back on her feet.

"Alex!"

They all turned to see a small boy, about Alex's age running down the stairs toward them.

"Toby!" Alex said happily. "Mama can I go play?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, please stay clean!" Beca said.

Alex smile and ran up toward the stairs, meeting the boy at the bottom, then they both ran toward the grassy area to play.

Beca turned to Stacie. "Thank you for that." She smiled. "She really likes you."

Stacie smiled too. "I really like her." She said and watched as Beca picked up a rock and threw it into the water.

"Is everything okay Becs?" She asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, just a lot to process today." She laughed lightly.

"So used to the house being empty and quiet, then suddenly its full and alive and it's a lot to take in."

"I'm sorry we just showed up like this." Stacie said, and Beca could hear the regret in her voice.

"Oh, no it isn't a bad thing, Stace. I am so happy you are here!" She said. "I just get overwhelmed easily these days." She said.

Stacie nodded. "That's expected."

She smiled. "I really am so happy to see you guys." She said and gave Stacie a hug.

"I'm happy to see you too, Becs. You look amazing, and you seem really happy."

She nodded and pulled back. "I am, we all are. Alex is such a wonderful child, she completes us and I really have never been happier."

"When does she start school?" Stacie asked as they headed back up toward the stairs.

"Next month, actually." Beca said and Stacie could hear the trepidation in her voice. "I want to homeschool her, but she really needs to be around more kids her age. She has friends, people we have met in town, but she needs to be more exposed and school will help her get socialized and she loves to learn, so Aubrey talked me into sending her to a small private school a few miles away." She explained as they reached the steps and looked over to see two more children had joined Alex and Toby in the grass.

"That's great, Beca." Stacie smiled. "She will be just fine."

Beca nodded as they climbed the stairs. "Yeah, I guess all parents feel a little nervous sending their kids to school for the first time, huh?"

"Absolutely." Stacie smiled. They had reached the porch and Stacie gently took Becas arm to stop her.

"I heard what you said to Alex." She said. "Donald and I still live in Georgia, and we hate it. Everyone had moved away, and we aren't happy there. We are considering moving up here. There is a house about a mile from here, a little cabin that's in our budget-" Stacie was cut off buy Becas arms being flung around her again and she was pulled down into a tight hug.

She laughed and hugged her back. "So I guess you like the idea?" she asked.

Beca pulled away after a second and quickly wiped a tear away. "Stacie that would be so wonderful. We have all missed you guys, and having you here would be so great."

Stacie smiled again. "Good." She said and walked toward the door opening it. "Because we already bought the place." She said and disappeared into the house.

XXXX

It was nearing four in the afternoon and the party was in full swing. It amazed Beca how six children could be so loud and how quick they could move, though she couldn't help but laugh and smile at their happiness as they ran around the large den, playing various games, wearing party hats and laughing joyfully.

She and Aubrey and Chloe stood with their friends and the other children's parents talking and laughing and every so often pulling their child to the side to remind them of their manners or scold them for not playing nicely.

"So you work with Bree?" Stacie asked a young mother who had just sent her son, Toby back out into the Den to play after helping him with his party hat.

"Yes, she and I started work in the same week." She smiled.

"And my brother Charlie," She said motioning to the man next to her. "Is the manager of the store, his daughter, Victoria is the little blonde girl." She motioned to the child in question.

"You guys all went to college together?" A woman named Erin asked as she took a drink from her cup.

Chloe smiled. "Yeah, they came to surprise us." She laughed looking around their friends.

"You guys are so cooped up here, It's good that you have people to come visit you." Charlie said.

None of the people they had met in Maine had any idea of their past, or that they were in fact standing in a safe house. They knew that Alex was biologically Becas child, and that three women were together and they were told they moved to Maine to get away from the judgmental glares and hate back home. They were easily accepted and no one really cared about their relationship in Maine, they had their own lives to worry about.

"Alex will be starting at SunnyVale next month?" A middle aged woman asked. Her name was Claire and her two children, Aiden and Eric were twins.

"Yes, she starts on the third." Beca smiled. "Aiden and Eric are starting there too, right?" She asked.

Beca didn't particularly like Claire. She was nice and Chloe had met her while in town a few months before. She was very sweet to Chloe and Aubrey, but tended to be a little harsh when it came to Beca.

"Oh, yes. They have already taken the placement tests, and they might just skip kindergarten and go right into the first grade." She beamed. "Their father and I are so proud.

"Isn't it wonderful how smart children are?" Aubrey said. "Alex's placement test revealed that she is reading at a second grade level and her math skills are not far behind. They wanted to put her in the first grade, but we discussed it, and decided Kindergarten would be a good experience for her." Aubrey smiled.

Claire returned the smile, though Beca could see that Aubrey bragging about Alex had gotten to her.

"Yes, well. Some children do need kindergarten to learn the proper way to behave." She smiled.

The group went quiet for a moment before Amy spoke.

"Maybe it's time to cut the cake?" She suggested.

"That is a great idea." Beca said and turned on her heel, heading into the kitchen, Chloe and Stacie right behind her. Aubrey stayed and gathered the children around the small table, placing Alex at the head of it.

Beca opened the pink box on the counter and carefully pulled out the cake. It was a two tiered white fondant cake with purple flowers and her name written on it. Exactly what she wanted.

"This is beautiful." Beca said as she admired the cake.

"Alex picked this out?" Stacie asked.

"She did." Chloe smiled then looked at Beca. "Don't let what Clair said get to you. You know how she is when it comes to her boys."

Beca smiled lightly at her. "I know." She said. "And she knows how I am when it comes to Alex, so she shouldn't be surprised when I punch her." She said.

Stacie choked on the sip of water she had just took at Becas words and Chloe laughed while gently hitting her on the back.

Beca shook her head and chuckled as she placed five candles on top of the cake. She was just lighting them when Aubrey walked in.

"Are we all set?" she asked excitedly looking at the cake.

"Yep!" Beca smiled lighting the last candle.

Stacie smiled. "I'll see you guys out there!" She said and left the kitchen.

"I can't believe she is already five." Beca said as she lifted the cake.

"Growing up so fast!" Chloe said as she and Aubrey followed her back towards the den.

They could hear excited giggles as they approached and as soon as they hit the door way, they started singing the familiar 'Happy Birthday' song.

Everyone else joined in as they three women walked toward the table where their now five year old sat with a giant smile on her face as she watched her birthday cake being sat down.

Chloe an Aubrey took a side and once the cake was set in front of her and the song ended, they each kissed her cheeks.

"Make a wish!" Beca smiled and she closed her eyes tightly before blowing out the candles. A bright flash went off and they looked up to see Stacie had taken a picture. Everyone cheered once the candles were out and Beca gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, princess." She smiled.

"Thanks mommies!" She smiled.

"Alright, who wants cake?" Beca asked loudly and the table of children started screaming in excitement. Chloe and Aubrey helped pass out plates of cake and ice cream and soon all the children were happily eating and the adults again watched over them happily.

It wasn't long before the plates were empty and they were once again running all over the place, now burning off the sugar they had just inhaled and Beca had to have Aubrey whistle to get their attention.

"It's time for presents, you wild animals!" Beca laughed.

Alex immediately ran over to sit on the carpet and the other children followed gathering around her.

Beca, Chloe and Aubrey passed her the gifts, and she wasn't shy about tearing them open.

Happily placing her new dolls, art sets and other toys to the side as more was handed to her.

She got to Aubreys gift and smiled widely as she ripped the perfect paper from it.

Her eyes grew wide and she looked up at her blonde Mother. "Thank you, Mom I love it!"

Charlie's daughter Victoria looked confused. "What is it?" She asked.

Alex looked down, reading the box cover. "It's the complete work of William Shakespeare." She said happily.

"Mom and me are reading it together." She smiled.

Beca and Chloe smiled lovingly at her.

Claire looked at Aubrey. "Shakespeare?" She asked.

"I told you. Her reading is advanced. We watched Romeo and Juliet and I told her about the plays, and she insisted on reading it together." She smiled.

Charlie laughed and shook his head. "You got yourself a baby genius!" He said. "That's really quite impressive."

Next was Chloe's gift, a box about as tall as Alex. She stood and ripped it open only to start jumping up and down and screaming happily.

"YES!" Boomed Amy's voice as she read the box. "That is happening before we leave!"

"A karaoke machine!" Alex exclaimed. "We can all sing together! Thank you Mommy!" She said still admiring the box.

Beca smiled and shook her head, just imagining the hours her two girls would spend playing with the karaoke machine.

Aubrey handed the next gift to Alex. It was from Beca, and it was just big enough to fit in her hand.

"She opened the package carefully and then the small unmarked bock and pulled out a purple iPod.

"An iPod?" Claire asked as Alex quietly surveyed the object in her hand. No one else answered her.

"Mama, does this have your music on it?" She asked looking up at Beca.

Beca smiled and nodded.

Chloe and Aubrey had multiple thumb drives of Becas mixes, not to mention the ones Luke had at the station and they transferred them to the iPod. Beca waited until her fifth birthday to give it to her. She had heard some of Becas music and they would often sing to her, so she knew exactly what was on it.

She ran over and jumped into Becas arms hugging her tightly. "Thank you Mama!" she said lovingly. "I love it!"

"There is more, but you will have to wait until later for it." Beca whispered into her ear.

She nodded. "Okay." The rest of the gifts from their friends contained a nail art kit from Stacie and Donald a magic set from Benji, ear rings and a doll from CR, and a stuffed kangaroo from Amy.

Soon the kids were winding down, and due to the fear in the room, Delilah was not taken back out of the tank.

It was almost time for the part to end when from the kitchen where the adults were sitting, they heard a crash a scream and then someone crying. Beca Chloe and Aubrey were the first to arrive into the den where Aiden was on the floor crying loudly next to Alex who was kneeling next to him with an angry look on her face, though they could see she was seconds away from crying as well.

Beca quickly scooped her up and she buried her face into her mother's neck while Claire fussed over her son.

The other children stood around looking worried or confused while the adults walked in.

Aubrey and Chloe were by Beca side in an instant asking what happened when Aiden pointed at Alex.

"She pushed me!" He screamed.

Claire looked up at the girl who was being held tightly by her mom. "Why did she push you?" Beca asked. Knowing there had to be a reason.

"Because she is mean!"

"Alex what happened?" Aubrey asked.

"He said mean things to me and wouldn't stopped so I pushed him." She said and the tears she was holding finally sprung to her eyes.

"What did you say?" Claire asked her son.

"Nothing!"  
>"You did too!" Victoria said glaring at the little boy. "You said she was stupid because you have a daddy and she doesn't."<p>

Beca froze. Chloe and Aubrey' s eyes, along with the rest of their friends grew wide.

"Aiden, that wasn't very nice." Claire said.

"But she doesn't!" He said.

"The party is over." Beca said, and with Alex held safely against her, she walked out of the den.

Chloe and Aubrey looked lost. "They weren't prepared for this, not yet."

"I think it's time for this party to come to an end." Aubrey said and couldn't keep the upset out of her voice.

"I'm sure Aiden didn't mean to-" Claire started. "Aiden, is nearly six years old. He knows right from wrong, and bullying a child, even when asked to stop is wrong." She said. "It's time to go." She growled and turned as well, leaving the den.

Chloe followed after giving apologies and thanks to the parents as they gathered their children.

When she got upstairs, she headed toward their shared bedroom. There she found Beca and Aubrey siting on the bed with Alex who was laying against Becas chest crying silently while Aubrey rubbed calming circles on her back.

She climbed onto the bed and sat next to Bree. "You okay ladybug?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." came a small voice. "I didn't mean to push him, I just got so angry." She said.

Beca cooed her while gently rocking back and forth. "I know, I know you didn't mean too. But, we have to try and control our anger, right?" She said.

"Right. Are you mad at me?" She asked.

"No." Beca said. "I'm not mad at all, no one is mad at you."

She sniffled, burying her face deeper into Becas neck. "I don't like Aiden, he is mean."

"What he said was mean, and he shouldn't have said it." Beca said. "People say things they don't mean to say all the time." She said. "But, you don't have to play with him anymore if you choose not to."

She nodded and yawned.

"Are you sleepy?" Beca asked. She nodded, not saying anything.

Beca smiled lightly and kissed the top of her head. "Well, let's get you too bed then."

Ten minutes later, Alex was in her pajamas, tucked into her bed with her three moms around her, saying goodnight and giving her kisses.

"Will you please sin to me?" She asked. "All of you?"

The three women smiled softly at her an each gave her another kiss. "What would you like us to sing?" Chloe asked.

She looked up in thought. "I have a dream." She smiled.

They all smiled as well. It was one of Alex's favorites, and there was recording of them singing it on her new iPod.

"Okay, close your eyes." Aubrey said. She nodded and closed her eyes.

They were silent for a moment, before starting. Then the room was filled with their voices, easily heard down stairs, as their friends, happily cleaned up the party supplies.

**I have a dream, a song to sing**

**To help me cope with anything**

**If you see the wonder of a fairy tale**

**You can take the future even if you fail**

**I believe in angels**

**Something good in everything I see**

**I believe in angels**

**When I know the time is right for me**

**I'll cross the stream - I have a dream**

That was as far as they made it when they heard the soft sound of Alex drifting off to sleep. The chuckled and carefully stood up and exited the little girl's room. Once the door was closed. Beca's hand remained on the handle, her emotions instantly flooding her.

The feeling of loving hands pulling her from the door and into their arms, is what finally made her own tears fall.

One sentence from a five year old, opened the door for a load of questions that they all knew Alex would ask, just as soon she woke up the next morning. Questions they didn't know how to answer.

They knew it would happen, she would begin to wonder why other kids had a dad and she didn't. They just didn't expect it right now. They didn't know what to say to her about her father, or if they should say anything at all.

They stood outside her door for a while, holding each other, the same fear running through them all, and at the same time, the same promise. No matter what, Jesse wouldn't physically or even mentally every get to this child. They wouldn't let, even his memory taint her. She didn't need to know the horrible things her father had done before she was born. They would figure out a way to explain it to her. A way in which she would understand, and Jesse would never cross her mind again.

**Song used 'I have a dream- Abba, all rights to them and their recording studio and producers and all that jazz!**

** LONG chapter. Drama next chapter **** prepare yourselves **** Thanks guys! PLEASE review!**


	5. The deal

**A/N: Who is ready for some drama? God knows I am. Writing this fluffy shit is hard. Here you go you awesome nerds!**

**5 years ago**

He only blacked out for a moment. Or so it seemed. When he opened his eyes though, it was dark. He could hear the sounds of crickets and frogs but other than that, it was quiet.

His arm hurt. The bullet didn't seem to do much damage, because he easily pulled himself up and was able to move it. He didn't know how long he was out, or what time it was. All he knew was Beca was gone. That creep shot him and took her, and is doing god knows what to her. Her and their baby.

A small smile formed on his lips as he hoisted himself up to his feet and looked around.

He had to find her; they had to be together, to be happy. He peered through the darkness but saw nothing. The tires on the truck had been shot out and all he had was a gun that had no more bullets, a hole in his arm and a missing girlfriend.

He knew Beca though; she was strong. She would get away and probably continue on their journey towards Los Angeles. So that's where he would go. He would meet her there, in LA. With a smile and one last look around he started on foot toward his destination.

He couldn't feel the pain in his arm, though his mind was a bit fuzzy. He was angry, but at the same time very happy. They would meet in LA and start their family and he would find them a cozy house and they would be happy. Little did he know, as he walked, he was a mere 50 feet from the truck that lay on its top. Barely twenty feet from Beca had who lain motionless on the swamp floor. Her eyes locked on his figure as it walked passed her, completely unaware she was there as the darkness swallowed her and the crash site.

Jesse didn't know he was walking away from the person whom he most wanted to find, and she gave him one last look of fear before slipping into unconsciousness.

**L.A. One year later**

He saw his face on the TV. He knew he was wanted, but he laud low. He didn't talk to people, didn't make any friends. Didnt even ask around for Beca. Not until he stopped seeing his face on the TV. He made it to LA, hitching a ride, from some people, who thankfully didn't care to watch the TV to listen to news broadcasts. They shared their vehicle, food, and drugs with him, drove across the country, on their way to California, and dropped him off in the redwood forest. He would call them hippies, and they would laugh and light up another joint.

He didn't care, as long as he got to California. They were unaware of the money he took. The stash he found beneath the seat. It was only a couple thousand but it was his now. It paid for him to sleep in run down motels and eat. He was only in the state for a month when he found that drug trade was a good way to earn money.

He wasn't expecting however a year into it, to meet an old friend. Someone he was delivering to.

Jesse walked up to the small one story house and knocked three times. It took a few minutes but the door opened and a face he hadn't seen in a long time stood before him.

"Bumper?" he asked in disbelief. The short smug ex trebles captain glared at him momentarily before he recognized him.

"Swanson?" He asked.

Jesse smiled and nodded. "Hey man, long time no-"

"What the fuck are you doing here, Swanson?" Bumper demanded and without opening the door any wider, glanced around behind Jesse.

"I'm delivering. What are you doing?" Jesse asked confused.

"You're my dealer?" Bumper asked. "You are a wanted murderer Swanson, how the fuck are you even here?" he asked.

Quick as lighting Jesse slammed his body against the door and knocked Bumper off of his feet and onto the floor, pinning his down easily.

"Why I am here is none of your business, Bumper." He said taking the gun he carried from his pants and jamming it against Bumpers neck.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, man." He practically begged and after a moment Jesse stood up and pulled him up with him.

"You got the money?" Jesse demanded and it was them he looked bumper over. He was thin, and his face was sunken. His eyes had dark circles under them, and he had multiple little scars all over his face as well as fresh scratches.

He nodded and pulled out a small wad of cash. Jesse shook his head and handed him the small bag of powder.

"You look like shit." He said pocketing the money as Bumper snatched the bag and immediately walked over to the small table in the back corner. Jesse looked around. All he had was the table and a mattress on the floor with a sleeping bag on it. The place reeked of body odor and he had trash all over as well as alcohol bottles.

"I guess John Mayer didn't work out." Jesse scoffed.

He looked over as Bumper slid across the line he made, with a quick motion then rubbed at his nose.

"Nope." He said.

There was a pounding on the door then and Bumper shot up from his seat and motioned for Jesse to stay out of sight as he opened the door.

Jesse moved into the small bathroom and listened as the door opened.

"Where is my rent money?" Came a gruff voice.

"I don't have it yet, it's coming."

"I thought I told you I wanted it on time this month? You and your trashy ass are gonna be out on the street soon, and you can find someone else to mooch off of and sell your fucking drugs."

"I'll have your money, now get the fuck out of my face."

It was silent for a split second before Jesse heard a hit and then a crash. "I'll be back in a few hours, if you don't have my money, you will be leaving here without your teeth." The door slamming told Jesse it was clear and walked out to see Bumper picking himself up off of the ground.

He wiped the blood from his mouth and walked back over to the table.

"You need money." Jesse said flatly.

Bumper laughed. "That's an understatement. He shook his head as he got his next line ready.

"You need money and I need a place to stay so I can figure out how to find Beca without people knowing where I am." He said.

Bumper took the line then looked up. "You still going on about that bitch?" He asked. "Isn't she the reason you are like this?"

Jesse swung his fist out, and it cracked against Bumpers jaw. "Do not speak about her like that." He growled. Bumper raised his hands in defense.

"Alright, man, no need to do that." He said. "What are you saying here, you will pay my rent if you can stay here and find her?"

"That's what I am saying. I can afford, and it's not your business how. But, I can't get a house or a car or even a hotel that won't check on me and that can't happen. If I can deal from here, and look for her at the same time, it will make it easier. And you won't be thrown out."

Bumper seemed to think about it. "You'll buy food too?" He asked.

Jesse laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, probably, does this dump even have a kitchen?" he asked then realized the kitchen was a small area by the door with a stove, sink and fridge.

"Yeah, I can do that too. What do you say? Deal?"

Bumper looked around his place. "Yeah. Deal." He said and held out his hand. Jesse reached forward and grasped it.

In his mind, all Jesse could think about was how much easier it was going to be to find Beca now and bring her and their baby home.

**A/N: Short filler chapter, I know, but I have chapter 6 all laid out and hopefully have it posted tomorrow! This just opened a lot of doors! Prepare yourselves. And please review?! Is this story okay? Any suggestions?! Thank you guys!**


	6. Guess who?

It had been three days since the birthday party. Three days and Alex hadn't asked one single question about her father.

Beca didn't know if she should be relieved or concerned. She knew it would have to be discussed soon or later, but her daughter was acting as if the incident at the party hadn't even happened. She was her normal happy self aside from the few moments they would look over to see her staring off into space, seemingly in her own little world. This made Beca worry even more, she never did that before. Aubrey and Chloe tried to reason with her, telling her it was good for now, they had a little more time to figure out what to say to her.

She nodded and agreed. It was good, but something was still troubling her; something in the back of her mind was still telling her something was off with her daughter, and she couldn't place what it was.

Wedding planning had begun the day after the party. It wasn't anything big, or fancy. Stacie and Beca had gone into town with Alex and picked out a beautiful but simple white wedding dress at a small boutique. Stacie was set on have a wedding that cost a lot. She just wanted it to be a day with her friends and become Mrs. Walsh. They also picked out a flower girl dress for Alex and Becas dress as well. Chloe and Aubrey had taken Becas job of decorations and such, knowing it would be too much for the brunette to handle. She was better, but she still was so easily overwhelmed and stressed out.

Stacie chose a spot down by the lake and the wedding was set for two days later. They would all go into town the next day for brides maids dresses for the girls, and Aubrey and Stacie had already gone to the bakery to look at wedding cakes and one was already being made with a few touches added by Stacie.

It was nearly three in the afternoon the day before the wedding and Donald and Benji had gone out for a calm bachelor party while the girls stayed home and threw Stacie a bachelorette party, that included Alex. They decided to skip the rehearsal dinner and just have a celebratory dinner and keep things low key and appropriate.

They walked in to see everyone had spent the afternoon decorating and the table was set beautifully for a dinner that was prepared by Chloe in honor of the bride to be.

Alex smiled happily and Stacie lifted her up as everyone gather in the kitchen for a glass of wine and a toast before the dinner started.

Beca handed Alex a smaller plastic version of a wine glass that had grape juice in it. "Thanks Mama." She smiled taking the glass.

Once everyone was ready, Beca lifted her glass. "To the beautiful bride to be." She said. "Stacie I am so incredibly happy for you. You are my best friend. My sister. Forever. I love you, and wish you the best in this new adventure." She smiled. Everyone smiled and lifted their glasses.

"Too Stacie." She said and everyone repeated before taking a sip.

"Shall we eat?" Aubrey asked and everyone nodded. Stacie set Alex down and she looked up at the taller brunette.

"I want to sit next to you." She said.

Stacie smiled and offered her a hand. "Well, I can't say no to you, now can I?" She winked as they all filed into the dining room when Aubrey had just set out the food. Stacie's favorite. Roasted Chicken breast with mixed peppers.

Stacie sat at the head of the table with Alex and Beca to her right, and Chloe and Aubrey to her left, and CR and Amy each on one side.

"This looks amazing Bree, thank you." She smiled as they all began eating.

"So, are you planning on christening you marriage in your new house?" CR asked with a wink about half way through the meal.

Beca nearly choked on her food and Stacie laughed. "As a matter of fact, Yes." She said. "The movers finished today, and I think Benji is going to help Donald set up our bedroom tonight." She said taking a sip of her wine.

"It is so exciting that you will be so close!" Chloe said happily as she reached for her own glass.

She had literally jumped up and down clapping her hands when she was told Stacie and Donald were moving in just across the lake. They could see the house at night if the lights were on.

Alex looked up at Stacie. "Why are you leaving?" she asked sadly. Aubrey and Chloe both smiled softly at her.

"I'm not going far, princess, just across the lake. We can still play together all the time." She smiled.

"I don't want you to go." Alex huffed, her brow furrowing.

Beca laughed lightly. "Baby, she isn't going far, maybe you can even go over and have a slumber party sometimes." She said giving the child a small nudge with her shoulder.

Alex turned and glared at her mother. "Stop that." She said.

Becas smile faded and Aubrey set her fork down. "Alex, do not speak to your mother in that tone." She said sternly.

Alex turned from Beca to Aubrey. "Sorry, Mom." She said.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to your mother." She said.

Alex sighed and looked at Beca. "Sorry, Mama."

Beca nodded. "It's okay. Just, finish your dinner please." She nodded to Alex's plate.

The small girl nodded and continued to eat.

It was small, but out of character for Alex. She had never previously spoken to Beca or anyone in that way before. She had her small tantrums, as children do, but they didn't usually last long.

She knew she shouldn't be, but Beca was slightly put off by it. She returned to her own dinner, trying to push bag that nagging feeling that kept creeping up on her. The conversation returned and they discussed a house warming party and when the others were going to head back home. Amy was going home to Australia and Benji and CR both lived in New York, and had to get back to their jobs.

When dinner was over Chloe went over to Alex who had just put her plate on the counter by the sink. "Time for bed, kiddo. Go say goodnight to your Moms and everyone and I'll meet you in your room."

Alex sighed but nodded and made her rounds to everyone, hugging them and saying good night. When she got to Beca she leaned in and gave her Mom a small hug and said "Night." Before walking away toward the stairs, Beca looked a little confused as she hadn't even had the chance to hug her daughter before she pulled back and walked away.

If anybody saw, they didn't say anything, but Beca slowly stood from where she had knelt to give her daughter a hug and kiss goodnight.

Everyone was making their way towards the den where they were going to have a few more drinks and play some more adult themed games.

"I'm just going to go help Chloe tuck her in." She said to Aubrey as she walked toward the stairs.

When she got just outside the door, she stopped. She could hear Alex talking, and while she knew she shouldn't listen to whatever her daughter was most likely privately sharing with Chloe, she couldn't help it, in large part by that feeling that something was off with the child.

"I don't know, Mommy. I just got mad. I don't want Stacie and the others to leave, I like them." She said.

Beca leaned against the wall just outside the door.

"I know you do, but just because you don't like something that is happening, that doesn't give you an excuse to talk to your Mama like you did. Don't you think that maybe it hurt her feelings?" 

There was a pause.

"Did I?" Came a small voice.

Beca hated that voice. The small voice that Alex used, because if she said it to let her emotions would get the best of her and she would start crying. The voice that held pain and regret behind it. The same voice Beca uses when she is trying not to cry.

"I think you did." Chloe said softly. "It's not nice to speak to people, even just a few words, in a mean tone when they didn't do anything wrong. Did you like when Mom told you to apologize and she had a mean tone?"

"No."

"See? We have to be kind to one another. Always. You never know who you might hurt."  
>"I'm sorry Mommy. I didn't mean to hurt Mamas feelings. I didn't say goodnight to her nicely either, cause I was still mad. Will you tell her I love her?" She asked.<p>

Beca couldn't help it, she quickly swiped the tears off her cheeks and walked in.

"Hey, bunny." She said softly with a little smile. Chloe turned and looked at her, instantly seeing the flush of her cheeks and knowing she had heard the conversation between her and their daughter.

She turned back to Alex. "Goodnight lady bug." She smiled and leaned down kissing her forehead before standing up and walking toward Beca. They shared a small kiss before Chloe gave her arms a reassuring squeeze and she walked out.

She made her way over to the bed and sat down. Alex instantly sat up and pushed the blankets back wrapping her small arms around Becas neck and Beca pulled her around into her lap and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry Mama. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" She said. "I love you."

Beca rubbing soothing circles on her small back and cooed her. "It's alright baby, it's alright. I love you too, so much. We have to remember to control our anger remember?"

Alex pulled back and Beca noticed a few tears gathering in her daughters brown eyes. "Blink." She said.

As soon as Alex closed her eyes the tears fell, and Beca was quick to wipe them away.

"I know, Mama. I didn't mean to. I don't know why I snapped at you. I don't know why I got so mad." She said. Beca noticed that Alex looked genuinely confused and maybe even upset that she couldn't understand why she was angry.

"Does it happen a lot?" Beca asked as she put Alex back into bed and covered her up. "Do you get angry a lot with out reason?"

The little girl reached out and took Becas hand to once again play with the ring on her finger. She nodded. "Sometimes."

Beca started thinking. Probably something she shouldn't really be doing right at that moment. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Mama."

"From now on, when you get angry, I want you to go to your chalk board on the fridge, and draw a line, okay?"

Alex looked confused. "A line?"

Beca nodded. "Yes, a line every time you feel angry but don't know why."

"I won't get in trouble for being angry?"

"Not if you aren't mean to people. Just draw the line, and do something that normally makes you happy, okay? And you can always come talk to me, or your moms, you know that right?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Okay, I will do it." She said.

"Thank you baby, sleep tight okay?"

"Okay." She smiled and her eyes started to slowly close.

Beca leaned over and kissed her. Then made her way from the room.

She waited a moment before going back downstairs an joining the party. Grabbing a bottle of water before going and sitting next to her two girlfriends.

"Is she alright?" Aubrey asked quietly.

"Yes, she will be fine. I need to talk to you guys about something though, when everyone has gone home." She said.

They nodded and each took her hand giving it a loving squeeze.

They played a few games, and Stacie received some new lingerie and inappropriate items for the bedroom, including edible body paint from CR who offered to show her how to use it

It was nearly two am when Benji walked in.

"Hey, where is Donald?" Amy asked looking around for him.

"It's bad luck for the groom too see the bride before the wedding. I got him a hotel room in town." He said. "I'm just going to grab a few things an take them to him." He said and went to walk away.

Then quickly turned around. "Oh guess what?" he asked with an amused look upon his face.

"What's up?" Beca asked.

"Donald and I got facebook requests tonight." He laughed. "Guess who?"

"Who?" Aubrey laughed playing along with the guessing game.

"Bumper Allen."

**A/N: Alright, I know it's moving a little fast, but I have stuff to get to! Lol! Hope you are enjoying this! PLEASE review, it really helps! Like…a ton. Love you awesome nerds! Its about to get crazy!**


	7. Late Night Memories

**A/N: RATED M for smut! Filler chapter, though I believe it's a good one **** I hope anyway.**

**Just rescued my puppies sister from an abusive home and have lots of work ahead of me, so updates might be a little slow for the next week or so! But I will try my best!**

The house was dark. Quiet. Though, houses usually were at three in the morning; the time when normal people were tucked nicely in bed.

Not Beca however. No, three am was the time she usually woke up for no reason what so ever. Sometimes, she would wake from a bad dream, but mostly, there was no reason as to why her eyes would snap open at that time.

Maybe, it was because it was the witching hour? That's what she liked to think. At least it was some answer. She looked over to the king sized bed, where the two loves of her life slept peacefully.

Seated in her favorite spot in the house, the window seat in their bedroom. It was soft and comfortable and she could look out over the lake from that spot. Her eyes were heavy, she was tired, but she couldn't sleep. She watched as Aubrey and Chloe snuggled close to each other, unaware that she was missing from the bed as they dreamed, what she hoped were happy dreams.

She smiled softly at them. They truly were her everything, they had been through so much with her and for her. Most people would have run for the hills 5 years ago. They had been shot, stabbed, beaten and nearly killed because of her—she still blamed herself—but they wouldn't hear anything about it. No negativity, they loved her, she loved them and they were a family. She finally stopped being so down her self. As Alex grew into the beautiful and smart little girl that she was, Becas confidence and self esteem grew as well. Seeing her baby grow up strong and healthy did wonders for her. Maybe she wouldn't fail. She was a good mother, she would do anything in her power to make sure her daughter and the two women whom she loved dearly were safe and happy.

With one last happy smile, she looked down to the small dark brown leather journal she held in her hands. The journal she started not long after they arrived in Maine. It helped. She would write everything in that book. What made her happy, what made her sad. What scared her.

Her experiences with being a new mom, her worries and plans. As well as one entry that she was currently reading. An entry that meant a lot to her. To some it might seem silly, or too much.

But to Beca, it meant the world. She looked down at her own hand writing.

_It's almost four in the morning, Bree and Chloe are sleeping a few feet away. Alex is sleeping through the night now. Almost a year old, I can't believe it._

_ We went to bed tonight, like we do every night, saying good night and kissing each other before falling to sleep. But, tonight, Chloe kissed me a little differently._

_ They have been so patient with me. It has been almost four months since the last time we tried, and I got so scared I broke down. I know they blamed themselves, they thought they were pushing me, or making me feel like I owed it to them, which isn't true. I let her kiss me tonight, and when I didn't pull away it went further._

Beca looked up from the book, the memory taking over like it had done so many times before.

_** Beca laid down in middle of the bed and Chloe and Aubrey curled in close to her, as they did every night. Beca kissed Aubrey softly on the lips. "Goodnight, Bree."**_

_** Aubrey kissed her back and smiled laying down. "Goodnight, baby." **_

_**Beca turned to Chloe next who had just turned off the lamp. "Goodnight, Chlo." She smiled and leaned up pressing her lips to Chloe's.**_

_** She went to pull back, but Chloe's hand flew up to the back of her neck, holding her in place, and instantly ran her tongue along Becas bottom lip, begging for entrance. She only froze momentarily before relaxing and parted her lips. Chloe sighed into the kiss as she deepened it, and it was that sound alone that made Aubrey open her eyes. She peered through the darkness to see her to girlfriends engaged in a make out session. One that was growing more heated as she heard the breathing become heavier. She slowly sat up, observing for a moment, to make sure Beca was okay, as she saw Chloe scoot closer to the smaller girl, her hand still on her neck as they kissed.**_

_** It wasn't like they didn't have make out sessions, they did, but it didn't go any further, when Beca was present, and it was usually her that would end it first, when it became to much. They didn't blame her. Not after what she had been through. All of the previous sexual encounters she had had been forced on her, and no matter how long ago it was, it scarred her. It wasn't that she didn't trust them; she was physically and mentally unable to handle it.**_

_** When the blonde saw Beca start to lay back, so that Chloe was leaning over her, never breaking the kiss, she smiled lovingly and laid down next to the two, pressing softly against the smaller brunette. She so badly wanted to join the two, but not wanting to overwhelm Beca, she stayed still, biting her lower lip as she tried to contain herself and her obvious growing arousal at what she was shamelessly watching.**_

_** It was when Chloe broke the kiss to leave a trail of kissed down her jaw to her neck, that Beca opened her eyes slightly to meet the almost black eyes of Aubrey. She could see Aubrey was struggling to contain herself, and she was surprisingly really enjoying what Chloe was doing to her neck as she felt the redheads teeth graze across the flushed skin there.**_

_** She smiled softly at the blonde. "Kiss me Bree," she said breathlessly. Aubrey smiled and Chloe had barely moved away in time after hearing Becas voice before the blonde was cupping the brunettes cheek, kissing her passionately.**_

_** Beca couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Everything was different. The other time they had attempted this, it ended badly. Though, maybe it was because they had discussed it before hand, and Beca could have psyched herself out before they went to bed. Chloe kind of sprang this on her, so her nerves weren't getting the best of her when the initial kiss happened.**_

_** Chloe situated herself so she could return her lips to Becas neck, while Aubrey continued with her lips. She was a little nervous, but not like before. She wanted this to happen. She was ready.**_

_** Aubrey hadn't meant to, but while she was kissing her girlfriend she had somehow managed to position herself over the smaller girl, her leg slipping between Becas. They weren't aware that it happened until, while being lost in the kiss, Aubrey involuntarily rolled her hips down against Becas.**_

_** The younger girl gasped, stilling under Aubrey and the blonde pulled away quickly, after she realized what she had done.**_

_** Chloe stopped too and moved back slightly, she felt Aubreys movement too, and was trying to judge Becas expression. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her neck and cheeks flushed, and her lips slightly swollen from the intensity of Aubreys kiss.**_

_** "I- I'm so sorry, Becs, I didn't mean to do that I wouldn't-" Aubrey rushed out trying to move back but Beca grabbed her, stopping her from moving.**_

_** "Bree, stop." She said catching her breath. "Don't," She said.**_

_** Aubrey looked at her in confusion. "Don't?" She asked. "Don't what?"**_

_**Beca looked up at her with such love and adoration, and Aubrey could see the trust as well as vulnerability in her stormy blue eyes. "Don't stop." She said softly.**_

_** "I- I liked it." She said shyly. Her eyes dropped instantly and Aubrey tilted her chin back up.**_

_**She searched her eyes. "Are you sure Beca?" she asked. The use of Becas full name meant she was serious and Beca knew she couldn't lie to her. **_

_** "Yes." She breathed after a moment and looked at Chloe. "I love you both so much. I'm ready." She said and leaned back up to connect their lips again, pulling Aubrey back down. "Please, I'm ready." She said as she continued to kiss her.**_

_** Aubrey sighed into the kiss as she let her body rest against Becas.**_

_**She kissed her softer this time, and it wasn't long before she felt Chloe moving her hair and leaving a trail of soft kisses over her exposed shoulder.**_

_** They would go slowly, making sure she was truly ready, and they weren't going to push her. This was the furthest she had let either of them go before. After a while, Aubrey moved from Becas lips and began kissing down to her neck, where she intended to leave her mark, next to the one she knew Chloe left.**_

_** Becas hands made their way to Aubrey's hair and she ran her fingers though the soft curls as she latched onto Becas pulse point.**_

_** Chloe being the obvious risk taker that night was the first to let her hands wander. Being on Becas other side, she was able to gage her reaction, as Aubrey was still gently kissing and sucking at her neck, taking her time. Becas face was relaxed, blissful. She slowly let her hand slide up the girl's stomach and stopped as she settled it over her breast. Beca eyes opened quickly and she locked them with Chloe's own ice blue eyes. The redhead leaned in, so their lips almost touched. **_

_** Chloe smiled softly at her. "Is this okay?" She whispered against her lips. She waited and a second later, Beca whispered, "Yes."**_

_** Chloe smiled against Beca lips and kissed her, letting her hand softly caress her smaller girlfriends breast.**_

_** Beca instantly kissed back, arching her back into Chloe's touch. She was however still under Aubrey and her movement pushed her up into the blondes body.**_

_** Aubreys reaction was normal and Beca didn't pull away nor was she surprised when Aubrey moaned and rolled her hips down against her again. **_

_** Beca tangled her hand in Chloe's red locks kissing her harder as Aubrey continued her motion against her.**_

_** Her own hand traveling up the length of Becas body only to meet Chloe's hand that was now almost roughly massaging the younger girl as they made out.**_

_** Aubrey gently pulled at Chloe, needing to feel the familiar rhythm of Chloe's lips on her own. As soon as their lips met, it was a little rougher, knowing each other's wants, and needs after being together in that way for so long. Beca opened her eyes and if possible they turned another shade darker at seeing the two kissing heatedly a few inches from her own face.**_

_** Beca took this opportunity to come out of her shell a bit, and let her own hands wander around Chloe's body, feeling every curve and tense muscle until she reached the redheads own very generous chest and with a breath she let her hand settle over them, massaging the older girl firmly. Chloe moaned against Aubreys lips and they pulled apart.**_

_** Chloe arching into the touch and welcoming it with a pleased smile. **_

_** Aubrey settled herself on her side next to Beca, letting her hand rest on the girls stomach. Chloe, understanding what was happening lay on her other side. Beca looked at them both.**_

_** "I love you Beca." Aubrey smiled softly. **_

_** "I love you too, so much." Chloe said. **_

_**Beca smiled, and took a breath. "I love you both too."**_

_** Aubrey let her hand slide down a little further, so it rested just above the hem of her sleep shorts.**_

_** "Is this okay?" She asked soflty.**_

_**Beca nodded.**_

_** Chloe slowly slid her hand down, and pushed it under Becas tank top, so her hand met the warm skin of her stomach. She smiled lovingly down at the girl.**_

_** "It's going to be okay, Becs." She smiled as she slid her hand all the way up and without hesitation under the girl's bra so her hand was firmly cupped around her bare breast. Beca gasped slightly.**_

_** "You're safe." Chloe whispered leaning down to place a tender kiss on her lips as she began kneading her breast gently.**_

_** "We'll take care of you." Aubrey promised as she gave her a kiss of her own and carefully slipped her hand into Becas shorts.**_

_** She stiffened for a moment, before completely relaxing as the knowledge that they wouldn't do anything to hurt her, and she could stop this at any time, washed over her.**_

_** Once she was certain Beca was okay, and the brunette closed her eyes as Chloe continued to massage her, Aubrey slipped her hand into the girl's panties and smiled at what she felt there.**_

_** She looked up at Chloe. "Chloe you believe how wet she is." She said completely seriously.**_

_**Chloe all but moaned against Becas neck as she attached her lips to it once again and Beca couldn't help her labored breathing as Aubrey began stroking her fingers up and down.**_

_** "Are you okay?" Aubrey asked as she continued the movement of her fingers.**_

_**Becas eyes opened slightly and she nodded quickly. "God, yes." She said and Aubrey laughed lightly leaning down and kiss her.**_

_** This was the right way to do it for Beca. She was okay, she was comfortable and what they were both doing to her was absolutely amazing. She had never felt like this before. It wasn't rough, and it didn't hurt. They weren't forcing her legs apart or holding her down. It felt right, it felt good.**_

_** As Aubrey settled her fingers over the younger girls clit and began rubbing hard circles into it, Beca gasped and her hips bucked on their own accord.**_

_** She needed to feel them; one of them or both, it didn't matter. What they were doing felt so wonderful, she wanted them to feel the same. She slid her hand down Chloe's stomach and without warning, pushed her hand into her panties, instantly begging the same motions Aubrey was doing to her. She moaned and rolled her hips against Becas hand.**_

_** "Fuck, Becs." She gasped, she really had no intention of receiving anything, it was about Beca that night, but what she was doing felt so good, she couldn't stop her if she wanted to.**_

_** Aubreys eyes shot up to Chloe and she gasped slightly when she saw Becas hand working Chloe as fast as Aubrey was her.**_

_** "Bree." Beca gasped. She looked down.**_

_** "Kiss me," She said. As soon as Aubreys lips touched hers she pulled her down hard against her.**_

_** They made out for a few moments until Aubrey nudged Becas legs apart and stilled her fingers as she moved to lay between her legs.**_

_** "Are you ready?" Aubrey asked and Chloe who had been in a world of pleasure instantly stopped Becas hand.**_

_** The brunette looked confused for a moment until she felt Aubreys fingers move down.**_

_** Chloe smiled lovingly at her and kissed her softly. "She won't hurt you." She whispered.**_

_**Beca nodded slowly and looked at Aubrey.**_

_** "I'm ready." She said. Aubrey smiled at her and leaned down, to capture her lips in a kiss.**_

_** Chloe expertly latched on to Becas neck at the same time, and before she could register what happened, Aubrey had entered her with two fingers. The combined feeling of Chloe's lips, Aubreys lips and her fingers steading inside her made her moan loudly.**_

_** "Oh my god." She gasped as Aubrey let her adjust. **_

_** "Are you okay?"**_

_**She nodded slowly.**_

_** "I'm going to start moving now, okay?" The blonde asked gently.**_

_**Beca looked up at her and nodded then gave her a light kiss, before turning to Chloe and kissing her as well. As soon as Aubrey began pumping her fingers inside the brunette, she felt a warm sensation flow over her. It wasn't the heat of the moment, or their warm bodies pressed together. It was the feeling of love and warmth as they gently proved to her, that she was safe and loved and protected. Not like what she had experienced before. It felt good. This wasn't just them having sex, it was them making love. **_

_** Aubrey curled her fingers inside the girl and she gasped. "Oh my god, Bree that feels amazing," She gasped.**_

_** "Harder, please." She breathed as her body arched and Chloe carefully pulled her top down just enough to attach her lips to one of Becas already erect nipples.**_

_** She gasped again as this added even more pleasure to what she was already experiencing.**_

_** She had never had an orgasm before, She had no idea what to expect, or what it felt like but if the tingling in her belly was any indication she wasn't scared.**_

_** Aubrey used her hips to push her fingers deeper into the girl and pushed harder as she asked.**_

_**Suddenly Becas hands let go of them and she clutched the blankets tightly. "Oh my god, I think Im gonna-"**_

_** She stopped as she felt a wave go through her and her back arched. "Aubrey?!" She all but pleaded as this feeling of pure ecstasy flooded her.**_

_** "You're there baby, let go." Chloe said softly against her neck.**_

_** "It's okay, Becs, Come for us." Aubrey urged and that was her undoing. Waved of pleasure crashed over her and Chloe caught her cries in a kiss. Aubrey slowed her fingers and when Becas body started to relax se slowly pulled them out of her.**_

_** Her breathing was heavy as the two settled themselves back into her. It took a moment, but as soon as she came down, her emotions took over and she curled herself into a tight ball and her small frame started to trembled as she broke down into tears. Aubrey and Chloe were on her in a second.**_

_** "Baby what's wrong? Chloe asked worriedly as she tried to move the girl.**_

_** "Did I hurt you? Beca please baby, say something," Aubrey exclaimed desperately.**_

_**Chloe looked up at her blonde girlfriend with wide eyes. **_

_** "Thank you." Came a small voice.**_

_**They looked at Beca who's tears were beginning to slow. "For what?" Aubrey asked softly as she lay down behind her moving her hair from her face.**_

_** "For everything, for being so amazing, for taking care of me, and accepting Alex. For showing me what you just did. Thank you."**_

_** "We love you Becs. We will always try to show you, in every way we can. And we love that baby just as much. You are out lives."**_

_** Aubrey nodded. "You are beautiful Beca. And we will spend every day proving it to you. Tonight was a huge step in our relationship and in your recovery. We just want you to know how much we love you."**_

_** "I love you guys too. So much." She said and yawned.**_

_** "Are you tired sweetie?" Chloe asked, a slightly amused smile on her face. Becas eyes fell closed and she nodded. She was exhausted.**_

_** "Yeah, Bree can do that to you." Chloe smiled and laud down as well. They curled up together, holding onto Beca.**_

_** This was a big step in her recovery, as Aubrey said. A huge step in their relationship. They now had everything. They didn't need it, but they had it, and it just made them that much closer. That much more in love.**_

XXXX

Beca looked over to the bed again. Chloe had started to stir. After a moment she sat up.

"Beca?" She asked sleepily. "Baby, come back to bed, I'm cold and Bree is hogging the blankets."

Beca chuckled lightly as she put the journal down and stood up walking over to the bed. As soon as she sat down Chloe wrapped her arms around her and snuggled into her, throwing a leg over the smaller girl with a sigh of content.

"Much better." She mumbled as she tucked her face into Beca neck.

"I love you Chloe." Beca smiled sleepily.

"I love you too Becs."

They were silent slowly falling back to sleep when they felt the blanket being tucked over them and Aubrey curled around Chloe.

"We have a big day, will you two _please_ go back to sleep." She said.

They both laughed lightly.

"Love you Bree." They whispered in unison.

"Yeah, yeah," she said. "I love you too."

It was four in the morning. The house was dark and they were now all peacefully sleeping.

**A/N: There you go! Becas first time with Aubrey and Chloe! I was nervous to write this, I wanted it to be perfect, but I know it had be covered to move on with their relationship in the present! Next chapter is already in the works and will be uploaded soon! Please review!**


	8. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling/ grammar errors. I really do try and I do look over my work, but I'm not perfect and I do miss things. I apologize; I will do my best to be more careful, sorry. Here is Ch.8 for you guys.**

The sun was pouring in through the large window with the sheer purple curtains, but the brilliant light wasn't enough to wake the sleeping child that was currently snuggled deeply under her colorful comforter and multiple fluffy pillows.

Aubrey opened the door, and was met with the familiar sight of the small bump under the covers and laughed lightly at how much like her mother this child actually was. It was the same thing every morning. When most five year olds were up at the crack of dawn, crawling into their parents bed demanding chocolate chip pancakes and cartoons, Alex was sleeping soundly and did not like to be woken up.

She tiptoed into the room and over to the bed, bypassing the few toys that were lying about and slowly peeled back the covers. She shook her head with a smile on her face as she looked down at the small ball in the center of the bed, who quickly buried her face into the pillow she was snuggling with when the light hit her.

"Rise and shine, missy, we have a wedding to get ready for!" Aubrey said plopping down on the edge of the bed prompting a groan from the small bump.

"Mom. It's like, still the middle of the night." She whined.

Aubrey laughed. "It is not, now get that little butt out of bed and into the kitchen, your moms are making breakfast." Aubrey said playfully and she poked at the little girls sides.

She instantly erupted in giggles and squirmed away from Aubrey's attack.

"Okay, okay!" She said sitting up. "I'm awake!"

Aubrey stood up and opened her arms. "That's what I thought." She said and Alex stood up and using her bed, jumped into Aubreys arms.

"I love getting out of bed like that!" She said happily as Aubrey placed her on her hip an headed out of the room.

"So do I, but don't tell your moms, I'm the strict one remember?" Aubrey winked.

Alex closed her mouth tightly and pretend to lock it shut and threw an imaginary key behind her.

"Good girl." Aubrey said as they descended the stairs and entered the kitchen where all the adults had already eaten and were finishing their coffee before moving to get ready.

"Good morning sunshine!" Beca smiled as she stood at the stove with her hair in a messy bun, flipping a piece of French toast.

"Morning Mama. Is that for me?" Alex asked as Aubrey sat her in the small booster seat that sat on a kitchen chair at the table.

"It sure is, are you hungry?"

"Yes!"

Aubrey laughed and walked over to get the little girl a glass of milk while Chloe walked to Alex and kissed her head saying good morning.

"Morning mommy." She smiled.

"Look at this hair!" Chloe chuckled running her fingers through the mess that was Alex's hair.

"Did it take you all night to get this do?" She joked.

Alex glared at her playfully. "We can't all have perfect hair like yours Mommy."

Chloe practically melted until Amy spoke up. "Who did you learn that from, Mini?"

Alex smiled, "I heard Mama say it." She shrugged as Beca set a plate of cut up French toast in front of her daughter and while holding the hot spatula out of the way, kissed her on the head.

"Good job kid." She laughed.

"Thanks." She smiled as she dug into her breakfast.

Chloe scoffed playfully and swatted Beca on the arm.

"Ouch, lady, calm down!" She laughed and moved out of the before Chloe could swing again, and almost knocked the glass of mild Aubrey was transporting to the table out of her hands.

"Children!" Came Aubreys voice. "Please no playing around when the stove is on!" She said and safely set the glass on the table while the others laughed and Beca turned the stove off.

Alex had just finished when Stacie rushed in the kitchen with the look of horror on her face.

"Beca! Come quick!" She said and turned running back out of the room before anyone could say anything. Beca did as she was told and followed after her as quickly as she could, who in turn was followed by everyone else.

"Stacie?" she called, then stopped outside the guest room.

"In here, hurry!" Came a distraught voice. She threw open the door and stopped dead. Her eyes wide, and locked on what was in the room.

XXXXXX

"Did you get anything back yet?" Came an agitated voice as Jesse practically stomped around the room.

"Not yet, dude. Calm down, I just sent it yesterday, and he was on yesterday morning, so it should be anytime now." Bumper sighed.

"I can't believe after all this time, with all the money we have you still care about this chick. We could easily be living in the friggin Bahamas on house boats, Jesse. _Houseboats."_

Jesse stopped and looked at him. "And you can go live on your fucking house boat, just as soon as you have held up your end of the deal, and I have Beca back."

Bumper rolled his eyes and let his head fall back against the back of the couch. "Its been like, five years dude. I'm sure she has moved on. Probably with one of those Bella Bitches."

Jesse sighed irritably and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Allen. What did I tell you about talking about Beca like that? What did I say I would do to you?"

Bumper stood up. "Seriously man, after all I have done for you, after how I have helped you when I really couldn't give a shit about that girl and you are still threatening me?"

Jesse eyed him. "If you want to leave, then leave. But remember it was me that saved your sorry ass back in California. Got you off drugs and changed your pathetic fucking life."

Bumper scoffed. "Whatever man, as soon as we find this chick, I'm gone." He said and left the room, slamming the door.

Jesse shook his head and sat down. Pulling the laptop towards him, he looked over Donald's page then flipped it to Benji's. He looked through the statuses. After a few minutes he decided to look at his pictures, just to see what his old roommate was up too.

He smiled as he looked at a few, before he stopped. His eyes locking on a photo that had been uploaded a few days before through some new software that synced facebook to your photo albums.

There, right in front of him was a picture, that had his heart beating rapidly. There was Aubrey, and Chloe, smiling happily at the camera, as they stood behind Beca. His Beca. _She looks beautiful, she looks so happy._

Finally he was seeing her. But she wasn't looking at the camera. She was looking to her right. Her eyes staring lovingly at a small girl who had a wide smile on her face as she had just blown out her birthday candles. His mouth twitched slightly. She had his eyes. Becas hair, and smile. That was his little girl. The one Beca had wanted, so he gave her what she wanted. But, she was selfish. She didn't even try to contact Jesse about his own child. He wanted to know his child just as much as anyone, but she kept her from him.

He glared at the picture. They would have the family she wanted. He just once again, needed to get those damn girls out of the way. His daughter needed him. She needed a father, a male figure in her life. He would provide for them.

He clicked the picture and a small tab that sad recent places popped up. Clicking that, a photo of a beautiful sunset over a lake appeared, and the title, Eagle Lake Main was written in bold letters.

"Maine." He growled. "That's where you have been hiding." With a small, but malicious smile, he closed the laptop and left the room, walking out of the small hotel in Atlanta Georgia to where he was positive Bumper went. It was time to but a plane ticket, and surprise his family.

XXXXX

Everyone rushed in behind Beca and stopped, their eyes landing on the same thing she was focused on.

"S-stace…What is this?" She asked.

Stacie smiled. "This, is what you will use at the reception tonight." She said.

Aubrey and Chloe were both trying to hold in their tears as Beca slowly walked into the room.

"It's completely up to date, the best money can buy."

Beca stopped and looked down at the brand new Laptop and mixing board. To the left a new keyboard. She slowly reached out, her fingers grazing the knobs on the board.

"Stacie, I, I don't know-"

"Don't even try to find a way to not except this, Beca. I have been saving up for it for five years. And I will not take no for an answer. It was dream once, I still believe that you still hold that dream somewhere in your heart. I know how much it hurt you when your stuff was destroyed, I know it hurt you more than you let on that day." She said and Beca looked up with teary eyes.

"You are strong Beca, and you are now five years stronger. I know you have anger in you, sadness, and so much love."

The smaller brunette let out a small sob and the tears finally fell. Everyone in the doorway was already crying.

"Put it to use, Becs. Follow that dream, never let it go, and never give up. I still believe that you can and will become the amazing music producer you have always wanted to be. I know you need this to do that. And now, with me being here, and Alex starting school next month, you will have the time. So pick up where you left off, or start a new. But keep going, Becs." She finished her speech by reaching out and wiping away the small girls tears.

"Th-thank you, Stacie." She said and stepped into her, wrapping her arms around her. "Thank you so much."

"I love you, Becs. I can't wait to be able to hear your beautiful creations again."

Beca looked up with a smile. "I'm so glad you are staying."

"Me too, sweetie."

Beca chuckled and stepped back. "Are you ready to get married?" she asked.

Stacie inhaled with a big smile. "Never been more ready." She said.

Beca grabbed her hand gently. "Well come on then, let's get you ready for the best day of your life.

**A/N: This was going to be the wedding chapter, but then I got Ideas lol! That comes next! Then im sure you can all guess the shit storm that is coming! Hope this didn't bore to many of you, I promise the craziness is coming! Please review! Thank you awesome people! **

**Special thanks to **_**50 shades of pitch perfect**_** for being such an awesome reader/reviewer! And giving some amazing reviews and feedback! **


	9. Wedding Bells and Plane Tickets

**A/N: WEDDING DAY! PLEASE READ.I do not go into detail on Benji marrying them, because I have only been to one wedding in my life, and I honestly don't know how it goes, and I don't want to pull something off line, so I will let you guys decide how it goes! Hope that doesn't put a damper on the wedding! ENJOY.**

All the guests at Stacie's wedding, doubled as the people in her wedding, and that is exactly how she wanted it to be.

Benji and Donald had returned and had been locked away in the guest room, getting ready, while CR and Amy set up the simple but elegant decorations down by the lake, a white cloth for the bride to walk on, and a beautifully made willow limb arch way they found at a sale in town. They had placed lights in it, and though it was really the only actual decoration piece, its all Stacie wanted.

They tried to convince her into waiting just a few more days, so they could prepare something bigger, but she insisted that this is what she wanted and a big fancy wedding was unnecessary.

They had spent the day getting ready. Curling hair, applying make up, dancing around the master bedroom with Alex happily jumping on the bed. It was 5:30 and they were all ready. The sun was due to set in 15 minutes and that's just how they planned it.

Aubrey had to fix Alex's hair and re-tie the bow on the back of her dress multiple times and she was glad it was almost time, because this child was impossible when it came to keeping tidy.

Donald and Benji had left the house minutes before to head down to their spots and await the bride.

Everyone took one last look in the mirror an adjusted their simple but beautiful baby blue bridesmaid dresses, before heading out. Stacie stood by the window looking down at the man she was about to Marry with a small smile on her face.

"Stace?" Came a soft voice, and she turned around to see Beca looking at her happily. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes." She nodded quickly and lifted the dress enough to allow her to walk forward and put the high heeled shoes on. Beca knelt down and buckled them for her before standing up and smiling.

"You look so beautiful Stacie." The taller girl smiled and looked down.

"Thanks, so do you." She said. "Um, Beca… I know this was all pretty fast, and a bit hard on you, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't even think about it." Beca smiled. "I love that I was able to help with this day as much as I could, and that I get to be a part of it."

Stacie wrapped her arms around the smaller brunette, still not used to the smaller girl not flinching, or going still because she was uncomfortable. It was nice.

"I, uh. I have one more favor to ask you." She said a little hesitantly and Beca looked at her confusedly.

XXXXX

"It's time." Stacie said excitedly as they all lined up to exit the house and walk down to the beach.

Amy hit the stereo, and the speakers that were positioned outside came to life with the traditional wedding song as the door opened and Aubrey lead them out.

They made it to the bottom of the Stairs and walked down the aisle, smiling at Donald who stood in a crisp black suit next to Benji who wore a dark grey one.

Aubrey took her place, followed by Chloe then CR and Amy and she stopped looking around worriedly. Beca was supposed be with them, but she wasn't. They looked down the aisle to see Alex with her small white basket and a giant smile on her face, making her way towards them, dropping the pedals she held.

It wasn't long after that Stacie appeared. Everyone relaxed, and their confused faces turned to love and happiness as Stacie descended the stairs and began her walk. Beca on her arm.

She smiled proudly and Donald couldn't take his eyes off of his soon to be wife, walking toward him in the beautiful white corseted dress with one simple baby blue sash around her waist. Her hair curled and falling elegantly over her shoulders.

She smiled, keeping her eyes on him as she made her way to him. Aubrey and Chloe were already in tears and Beca was tearing up as well as they made it to the end, and Stacie tore her eyes off of her husband to be and thanked Beca with a small kiss on the cheek, to which Beca returned before happily handing her best friend off to the man she loved. Once Donald had her hand and they stood facing each other, Beca took her place behind the bride and Alex grabbed her hand.

She looked down at the little girl and winked, before they both looked to see Stacie and Donald as they exchanged their vows.

XXXXX

"I can't believe you actually found her." Bumper shook his head as he passed a wad of cash to the lady that was currently looking at them disapprovingly as she arranged their one way flight to Portland Maine.

"well, I did, and soon we will be together again." Jesse smiled as she passed the tickets over.

He smiled and snatched them off the counter. "Thanks! Have a wonderful day!" he said to the lady before grabbing his bag and walking away with an annoyed Bumper following him.

"You found her, do I have to go?" He asked as they found a place to sit and wait for their flight to be called.

"Yes, Bumper." He sighed as he sat down and tucked his ticket into his bag. "I need you. They wont have as much of an issue if they see you, but they will if they see me. I need you to give me information on them, so I know when I can make my move and get Beca and our child away from them."

"I can't believe she has a kid." Bumper shook his head.

"She wanted a baby. I gave her one." Jesse shrugged.

Bumper laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay, I'm sure you banged her because you wanted to give her a child, that she would ultimately hide from you. Sounds just right."

"Watch it, Bump." Jesse sighed.

The smaller man once again rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm gonna get something to eat." He said before walking away.

Jesse shook his head and pulled the laptop out of his back, starting it and connecting to the airport Wi-Fi before logging onto Facebook through Bumpers account. He smiled when he saw that Donald and Benji both accepted his friend request.

He quickly opened the messenger and typed out a message to Donald.

_Hey man, I'm in New York! I don't know where you are, I visited Barden for a bit, we should met up sometime! Hit me back!_

He hit send before looking over Donald's profile, which before he accepted the friend request was private. The first thing he saw was two new life events.

**Moved to Eagle Lake Maine**

** Married Stacie Conrad**

He sighed. A little disappointed, he had though he had killed that tramp. Good to know they lived in the same place that Beca did, it would help in the end. If that slut got in his way again, he would kill her for good this time. Her, and anyone else that got in his way.

XXXXX

It was quiet. The only sound was that of the nervous breathing of Beca as she slowly made her way behind her new equipment. They had made sure to set it up with all her old mixes, they had on thumb drives and now they all waited patiently.

The wedding was beautiful. The words they spoke to each other were more than Beca or Aubrey and Chloe could have ever imagine they actually felt for one another. They all stood on the large wrap around porch. It was illuminated with strings of light and food and drinks. All they needed now, was music.

She stopped, and lifted the brand new set of headphones over her ears, removing one of them, so she could hear of anyone talked to her, before she filtered through what was on the laptop and found a song. It was quiet again, just for a moment before her fingers fell onto the mixing board and the music started.

She was a little rusty, but not as bad as she thought and she easily fell back into the magical world of music as her friends cheered and began to dance to the beats she was creating right in front of them. Aubrey and Chloe rushed over, both kissing her on the cheeks before returning to large porch to dance .

She got lost in it. Swaying and dancing slightly to the beats she was creating as her friends danced the night away. She could faintly remember Chloe and Aubrey bringing her something to drink every so often. Water or soda, as she didn't drink when she mixed, and she wanted to stay sober, to be able to put Alex to bed.

It was nearly midnight when she was pulled from her zone by Stacie. "That was amazing Becs. Its like you never stopped." She said.

Beca blushed and pulled the headphones off. "Thank you Stacie, I forgot how amazing it feels, where I go when I mix. I got lost in it."

Stacie smiled. "Yes you did." She said. "Amy is already passed out with Alex." She laughed and pointed to where Amy was indeed passed out on the porch bench with Alex sleeping on her chest. Donald was currently dancing with CR and Aubrey and Chloe were headed their way.

"Hey, DJ." Aubrey winked. "That was absolutely amazing Beca. You never lost touch." She smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"Incredible, Becs. I cant wait for you to get back to work with this!" Chloe exclaimed. "With Alex starting school, you will have time to mix and I just know this is going to explode!"

Beca laughed. "How much have you had to drink, Chlo?" She asked.

Chloe giggled and shrugged. "I don't know. Like… all of it."

They all laughed and Beca quickly and easily shut down the equipment. "I think we should call it a night."

Stacie nodded with a yawn. "I agree. Donald and I are going to head home." She smiled happily but added a seductive wink.

"Did I hear my name?" Stacie was suddenly scooped up off the ground an into Donald's arms.

"Are you ready my love?" he asked and she leaned in to kiss him. "Take me home." She whispered in his ear huskily and he instantly turned to leave.

"Wait!" Beca called, "You don't have a car yet, remember?" She laughed as she made her way inside the house and grabbed the car keys to their car.

"Just bring it back tomorrow or the next day." She said and handed them to Donald.

"Congrats you guys." She smiled. Aubrey and Chloe bid their farewells as Beca picked up her sleeping daughter and CR helped Amy in the house.

Aubrey and Chloe brought the equipment into the kitchen, before turning off the outside lights and locking up. Then headed upstairs to wear Beca had just pulled Alex's flower girl dress off.

"She had a great time tonight." Aubrey commented as she walked over and made sure the window was locked and curtains were closed.

"That girl can dance!" Chloe laughed lightly pulling a clean night gown out of her dresser and helping Beca put it on the small sleeping child.

"She can sleep like the dead too." Beca laughed.

Beca lifted her up enough to put the gown over her head and then laid her back while Chloe and Aubrey pulled her small arms through the sleeves.

"I don't know how she is able to sleep through this." Chloe commented and Aubrey scoffed.

"The same way Beca can sleep through us having sex, because she was too dead to the world to participate." She winked.

Beca gasped playfully. "You guys have sex without me?" She asked placing her hand over her heart in mock pain, while Chloe laughed and tucked Alex into bed.

"That hurts." She said.

"Well, come to bed and we will make it up to you." Aubrey whispered in her ear before pulling back, smirking and then kissing Alex on the forehead and leaving the room.

"That woman." Beca shook her head and gave her daughter a kiss as well, followed by Chloe before they left the room, closing the door.

It wasn't long after the door latched, that two chocolate brown eyes snapped open and Alex sat up, staring at the door. A glare in her eyes, before she slowly laid back down, her eyes focused on the light under the door.

When the light went out. She turned over, her back to the door, and closed her eyes again. Unexplainable feeling of anger flowing through her small body. She didn't like feeling this way, but she couldn't help it. She tried to sleep, but couldn't. After a while, she threw her blankets off and slipped out of bed. Walking across the room and opened the door.

She carefully made her way down stairs and through to the kitchen, where she stopped in front of the fridge. She picked up the chalk from the small tray on the board and drew a line. It was the 11th line on the board. She had slipped away multiple times during the day and night, since her Mama told her what to do. Beca had been so busy with the wedding however, she didn't see the growing number of marks her daughter was leaving. She sighed and put the chalk back before walking back upstairs to her room and getting back in bed. Taking a few deep breaths she began to doze off and was soon back asleep.

**A/N: Okay guys! That was just about the end to the happiness. 9 chapters was WAY more than I intended! Lol! Now that Jesse knows where they are, and things are about to get quiet again with everyone leaving, its time for drama with Jesse, and with Alex! **

**Props to those who have pointed out something is definitely wrong with her. Wait and see! Please review! BYE!**


	10. I hate you

It had been two weeks since the wedding. A week and a half since everyone said their goodbyes and Benji, Amy and CR packed up went back home. It was tearful, but happy. With promises of phone calls, and visits whenever possible.

In true Amy fashion, she tried to sneak away with a certain 5 year old, literally tucked safely in her oversized purse.

She may have gotten a little further than the back porch had Alex not sneezed and Beca been standing right next to her.

It was a quiet Friday night. The last weekend before Alex started school. The mail had just arrived and Beca sighed a breath of relief to see the large package on the porch. Picking it up and walking it inside to set it on the counter.

Alex who was laying on the living room floor coloring with Chloe looked up as she set the box down.

"Is that my uniform?!" She asked happily and jumped to her feet running to the kitchen.

Aubrey looked up from the book she was reading and Chloe stood as well making her way over to where the box was currently being ripped open by eager hands.

"Thank god, I was afraid they weren't going to be delivered in time." Beca said reaching into the box and pulling out the first thing she felt. Since she was going to a private school, she was required to wear a uniform. The uniforms were style depending on which grade they were in, so in her hands she held a navy blue jumper.

"Thank goodness it's not that horrid red plaid crap you see in movies." Beca said, as she held the small sleeveless dress up to her daughter.

"You never had a problem with Plaid in college." Aubrey joked as she walked over.

"That plaid is completely different from school uniform plaid," She laughed as Alex took the jumper from her hands and looked at it.

"Okay, you have to were a long sleeve shirt under it, because it is getting cold, and you can either wear tights, or knee high socks." Beca said pulling out the piece of paper that listed uniform requirements.

"Tights are itchy. I'll wear the socks." Alex said.

"Oh, good they sent the shoes." Aubrey said reaching in and pulling out two shoe boxes.

She opened them and pulled out the tiny, simple black Mary Jane shoes their daughter was required to wear.

"Can I try it on, please?" Alex asked excitedly.

Aubrey nodded. "Of course! We have to see if it fits!" She smiled and Alex smiled happily before handing Aubrey the jumper and began ridding herself of that days outfit.

Beca laughed and pulled out the collared shirt for her to put on and Chloe helped her slip her arms through before buttoning it.

There was a knock at the door, and Beca looked up from where she was getting Alex's socks ready. Aubrey looked over at the door and within seconds they knocked again.

"It's Stacie." She said and walked over opening the door.

"Good, you remembered." Stacie smiled as she entered the house.

"Stace, other than you guys, and the detectives once a month, we seriously don't get visitors." She laughed as they walked back toward the kitchen. "You don't have to knock in code."

"But I do. You can never be too careful." She smiled as they entered the kitchen where Alex had just disappeared under the jumper as it was pulled over her head.

Beca pulled it the rest of the way down and Alex looked over to Stacie. "Look Aunt Stacie! My uniform came!"

"I see that!" She said. "You look so pretty!"

She smiled shyly. "Thank you."

Chloe continued to adjust the uniform and put on her shoes while Stacie motioned for Beca to follow her.

She gave her a slightly confused look and followed her.

"What's up?" she asked moving some toys off of the couch so she and Stacie could sit.

Stacie sighed. "So you know that tool Bumper? He friend requested Donald and Benji?"

"Yeah." Beca said grabbing some of the laundry that was also situated on couch and began folding it.

"Donald accepted him, and he wants to meet up. He is in New York and says he can make the trip up here. I know his and Donald have been friends for a long time, but he left the group, what, like eight years ago and they haven't heard from him since? Then he is suddenly back and wanting to catch up?" She asked.

"Well, what does Donald have to say about it?"

Stacie sighed. "He wants to see him, but he wants to make sure I am okay with it."

"That's thoughtful. I mean, I didn't get the chance to really ever know the guy, I just know he was a dick when he was a Treble. Lady Gaga or something?" She asked putting a stack of freshly folded tiny shirts on the coffee table.

Stacie laughed. "John Mayer I think."

Beca laughed. "Oh, well same difference."

"Not really. Wow, Miss Musical over here can't-"

"Stop right there." Beca warned. "I'm getting better." She laughed.

"Mama!" Came a happy voice as Alex ran into the living room fully dressed in her new uniform.

"Oh my gosh, that's adorable!" Stacie gushed as Aubrey and Chloe walked in after her.

"You look so grown up!" Beca smiled and held out her arms. "Come give me a hug, before you get to big and don't want smothering mom hugs anymore!"

Alex easily jumped into her mom's lap and hugged her. "I love mom hugs!" she smiled happily.

Aubrey and Chloe smiled at the two. "So what are you two talking so secretly about?" Chloe asked as she started to pick up the coloring supplies on the floor.

"Bumper Allen, might be coming to Visit."

Aubrey grimaced. "Ugh, that guy?" She asked, "Why?"

"He found Donald on Facebook and is apparently in New York. He wants to come up and visit, and Donald wants to see him."

"Yuck." Chloe shook her head. "You can stay with us, while he is here." She laughed.

"No way am I allowing that sleaze ball anymore interaction with a Bella Alumni, than I have too." Aubrey said.

Stacie smiled. "Still an Aca-Nazi I see." She winked.

"You want to stay in the same house with two Trebles, never mind that one of them is your husband, and listen to them reminisce over their old college days?" 

Stacie thought for a moment. "Ew. No." She said shaking her head in disgust.

"That's what I thought." She laughed.

"Aunt Stacie, will you stay for dinner?" Alex asked.

Stacie smiled and looked at the three women who nodded happily. "Sure thing, kid. But, why don't you go change out of your pretty uniform and you and I will cook your Moms dinner tonight?"

Alex's face lit up. "Really?" She asked jumping off of Beca lap.

"Yeah! I think they could use a night to be pampered!" She winked.

"Okay!" She said and took off toward the stairs.

"Make sure you hang that up your uniform please!" Aubrey called.

"Okay, mom!" she called back before disappearing at the top of the stairs.

They shook their heads in light laughter. "She is so friggin cute." Stacie said.

"Thanks, Stacie, you didn't have to do this." Chloe said.

"No its okay." She smiled, "I want too." She stood up and walked toward the kitchen, "Just send her in when she is done."

Beca took her chance while they were alone. "Since we have a moment, I noticed another three lines on the board." She said.

Aubrey and Chloe sat down on the couch. "That's over 36 marks since you started." Aubrey said. "Becs, I think we need to have her checked out. I know how you feel about it, but it's the responsible thing to do. We don't know what she could have inherited from him, or what he even had that he could have passed on, and she needs help. This isn't normal."

Beca looked down. She didn't like the idea of having her daughter evaluated. She hated that Aubrey was right and she very well could have inherited something from Jesse. Not that they even knew what he had anyway, he was just bat shit crazy in their eyes.

"I'm gonna go call Kendrick, see if they can get any medical records on Jesse. Honestly they should have figured out what was wrong with him when they had him in custody, but whatever. I'll figure it out. "She smiled softly and stood up grabbing her phone and leaving the room.

"I hope she is okay." Chloe said.

"She is still young. She can get the help-"

Chloe cut her off. "Not Alex. Beca. I mean I know she won't love her any less, but whatever this is with Alex is already getting to her I can see it."

It was another hour before dinner was ready. Beca had made the call to Kendrick and promised to have whatever medical records he could, faxed to him and he would bring them by as soon as he could. She also scheduled for the home doctor to come by and speak with Alex.

Now they all sat at the table, eating the pasta she and Stacie had made. Conversation was light, mostly consisting of Aubrey's job at the Market; Stacie had gotten hired as a waitress at a small café in town and Alex starting school.

Chloe had noticed Alex hadn't eaten more than a few bites, and was abnormally quiet. Her brow kept furrowing and her grip would tighten around her fork.

"Alex, you okay?" She asked. The little girl looked up and her face was a mix between sadness, anger and something else.

"Baby, go draw a line." Beca said softly. She looked back down to her plate for a moment, in thought, before dropping her fork with a loud clatter and angrily getting out of her chair.

Stacie looked confused, her eyes wide and watching as the little girl stomped toward the fridge drew a line on the chalk board before slamming the chalk down in the tray and turning back to her mothers.

"Breathe, Alex." Chloe instructed softly. Stacie who was unaware that Alex had been having these episodes, didn't know what was happening as she watched the three women at the table become slightly tense and the little girl who was just happily making dinner with her, stood, red in the face clenching her tiny fists a few from them.

"I am breathing!" She snapped.

"Alex." Beca warned and stood up from the table. "Do you need to have a break?" she asked.

The few times Alex could hold her anger, they called it breaks. Where she would go find a quiet place to sit and cool off before returning.

"No. I want to stay here with Stacie." She said and they could see her anger was turning into tears, as she struggled with whatever emotions were overpowering her.

"Okay, but, sweetie, you have to be calm." Aubrey said.

Stacie looked absolutely lost but didn't want to speak, and interrupt whatever was happening in case it ruined what the three were trying to accomplish with Alex.

"I am calm." She growled through clenched teeth.

Beca walked toward her. "You're not. Go take a break. Clear your mind and then come back."

Chloe and Aubrey had also stood from the table. Alex looked like she was about to explode and they could hear the uneasiness of Becas voice.

Alex glared at her. "Fuck you." The small girl growled.

Beca had crossed the room, knelt and pulled her daughter over her knee giving her three hard smacks to her backside before Aubrey and Chloe had time to process the foul language that left her mouth.

The room was instantly filled with Alex's screams, and Aubrey and Chloe were running over, while Stacie quickly got up from the table.

"Let go, of me!" Alex screamed, with tears running down her now rose colored cheeks. "Let go, let go!" She screamed pulling away so roughly, Beca lost her balance and the both fell the small distance to the ground.

"I hate you! You are a bad Mommy!" She screamed and bolted from the room. Chloe followed after her, while Aubrey and Stacie reached down to help Beca off the ground.

"I don't know where that girl learned that language but no more cable for her." Aubrey said looking toward where Alex had ran.

"Beca?" Stacie asked, noticing Becas face was distressed and she wasn't speaking.

Aubrey moved her hair out of her face. "Becs?"

"I didn't mean to do that. I never meant to hit her…" She said her voice panicked.

"It was a well-deserved spanking Beca." Aubrey soothed. "She is fine, she is just angry that she was punished." She said.

"She hates me." She said quietly.

Aubrey tilted her girlfriends face to look at her and she could see the fear and distress in her eyes over what just happened. 

"She doesn't hate you. Honestly, if I had been closer, I would have probably beaten you to it. All kids say that when they don't like something that their parent did. Its okay, baby. "She pulled Beca close to her and the smaller brunette tucked her face into her neck and hugged her tightly. Stacie rubbed calming circles on her back, while on the other side of the house Chloe was trying to coax Alex out from under the guest bed.

XXXX 

"Alex, come on out." She said. "You know you did wrong, and you owe your mother an apology for the mean things you said."

Alex glared at her from under the bed. "She should apologize to me!" She cried. "You said hitting was mean, and she hit me!"

"She spanked you, and you deserved it. You know better than to use that language, ever." She scolded. "Now get out from under that bed or you will be grounded to your room for the rest of the weekend.

Alex looked at her. "What does that mean?"

Chloe sighed. Seeing as she had just recently starting acting out, the child hadn't been spanked before, nor grounded to her room, or put in time out. She almost cursed her for being so well behaved.

"It means, you will not leave your room until you go to school on Monday. We will take the toys from your room, and will only leave to eat with us and use the bathroom. That's it."

Alex looked at her. "You would do that?" she asked.

"Absolutely. Misbehaved children don't get to play. They get punished."

Alex thought about it for a second, then scooted out from under the bed, but kept a distance between them, looking at Chloe guardedly.

"Are you going spank me?"

Chloe's eyes softened. "No." She said. "But, you need to go out and apologize to your Mama. You really hurt her feelings, and you made all of us sad with your mean words. Go apologize then get up to your room for bed."

She nodded ad kept her head down as she walked out of the room. Chloe sighed putting her face in her hands for a second before standing up and following the girl down the hall to the kitchen where they had all just sat back down at the table.

Aubrey looked up disapprovingly at her daughter as she walked in. She stopped next to Beca, who looked down at her with worried blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Alex looked up at her for a second then looked back down and nodded.

"I'm sorry Mama; I won't ever say bad words again. I didn't mean what I said, I don't hate you." She said. "I just got angry again, I couldn't stop." She said.

Beca reached down and picked her up setting her on her lap. Stacie had been filled in a little on why this happened so she just watched with sad eyes as the girl tried to explain herself.

"The doctor is coming by next week, and you and she will sit together and she is going to try and help you understand okay? Help us all understand. So we can make it better."

Alex smiled lightly. "You mean I won't get mad anymore?"

"Maybe." Beca smiled at her. "We will do our best to help you, okay?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "Thanks Mama. I love you."

"I love you too bug."

She pulled back. "Mommy says I have to go to bed now." She said.

"Yes you do. Clear your plate, and say goodnight to everyone. I'll come up and kiss you goodnight." She said. Alex nodded and slipped off of her lap doing as she was told. After she had said goodnight to Stacie, she made her way upstairs.

Beca dropped her face in her hands and Chloe stood behind her, massaging her neck and shoulders.

"It's okay, babe. I talked with her. She understands whys he was spanked."

Beca nodded and shrugged Chloe off standing up. Chloe tried to hide the hurt in her eyes as Beca pushed her chair in.

"Yeah. Thanks for dinner Stacie. I'm going to tuck her in, and then I'm going to bed." She said and walked out and up the stairs.

Chloe stood in her place for a moment before she began clearing the dinner plates and put them in the sink. Aubrey showed Stacie out and apologized for the evening taking a turn and promised to call her the next day.

Once she locked up, she went back to the kitchen to find Chloe gone. She turned off the light, deciding the mess could wait till morning and walked upstairs. Alex's door was closed so she walked into their room. Beca was lying in bed, her eyes locked on the window. She could hear the shower turn on in their shared bathroom and figured that's where Chloe was. She wasn't sure who was angry, who was sad or what she should do. She didn't like the feeling of not knowing. After a moment, she walked over and leaned down giving Beca a kiss on her cheek before leaving the room.

Downstairs she booted up her laptop and began researching. She would try to get a few ideas before the doctor got there. Besides, she knew she wasn't getting much sleep that night anyway.

XXXXX

Across the lake Stacie had just arrived home. Loving that it was only a short drive and walked into her newly furnished living room to find Donald, with a beer in his hand laughing at something the man across from him said.

"Donald?" she asked. They looked up.

"Hey, baby. Look who decided to just show up!" he laughed.

She looked at their guest who was smiling widely at her. "Hey Bumper." She said showing no interest as she took her jacket off.

"Hey Stacie. Long time." He commented.

She nodded. "Yep. Well, it's been a long night. I'm going to bed baby." She said leaning down and kissing Donald. "Nice seeing you." She said to Bumper as she left the room.

She pulled out her phone, hitting the first name in her contacts. Aubrey. And sent a quick text.

_Guess who decided to just show up? Bumper is currently sitting in my living room. Joy._

The reply was instant as Aubrey had her phone in her lap.

_**That's gross. You can always come back, the guest bed is open.**_

_ No that's alright, I'm already in bed. Thnx Bree. Night._

_**Night Stace**_

Across the lake, a light flashed about fifty feet from the house.

A phone was turned on and a message read.

_**I'm in. As soon as I can I will try to arrange a reunion with the girls.**_

Jesse smiled and looked up to the only laminated room in the house. He could clearly see Aubrey seated on the couch. Typing on her laptop. He looked down at the phone and typed out a reply.

_**Saw Stacie leave. Keeping an eye on that blonde bitch. Beca and the ginger went upstairs already. Time to get my family back.**_

He hit send and with another glance at the house, began walking through the trees that lined the lake.

**A/N: Hella long chapter! Lots about to happen! **

**Idk who is for or who is against spanking of children, so if offended anyone my apologies. I personally am for it within reason. **

**That scene with Alex and cursing, was an actual thing that happened with my niece when she was four and let me tell you. Hearing words like that come out of a people nugget… it's a shocker. **

**Please review! Thanks you awesome people!**


	11. The need for control

**A/N: PLEASE READ I know! I'm terrible. I did not mean to take this long to update, but I had to rehome a puppy, twice, the cat had babies that I had to help deliver because as a first time mom she freaked. It was bloody but we have four little bundles of milk sucking cuteness. So there is that. Also my laptop crashed again for a few days, and my iPad just doesn't cut it. This is filler but not really a filly chapter. It is a little weird, but I have a plan, so just trust me. It may not make sense, but it will later. Please read and REVIEW, your guys' thoughts on my chapters really do help me! I love hearing from you people! Alright here you go! ALSO. I met my little sister for the first time today and I am so super excited! Just thought I would share because im THAT happy. Ok. Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are entirely my fault. I OWN nothing but the plot and Alex.**

"Intermittent Explosive disorder."

Chloe looked up from where she sat cross legged on the couch with a cup of coffee flipping through channels aimlessly, not really bothering to settle on anything.

They had all gone to bed the night before, with no words after Beca left the kitchen. For the first time in five years, they went to bed, not necessarily angry, but all three unsure of what the other was feeling, or what they were feeling themselves.

When they woke the next morning, Beca was gone, as was Alex and there was a note on a fresh pot of coffee stating she had taken their daughter out for breakfast and they would be back in a few hours.

"What is that?" She asked tiredly.

Aubrey kept her eyes on the screen of her laptop from where she sat at the center island.

"It's a disorder characterized by impulsive acts of aggression." She read. "Also called rare rage attacks, or anger attacks."

Chloe's brow furrowed. "Sounds like violence is in the description somewhere." She said.

Aubrey nodded, again not looking up. "Yes." She said. "It almost sounds like Jesse. Except; people who suffer from IED usually feel regret, remorse and sadness once the episode is over, and he never did."

Chloe stood and walked over. "You really think Alex could have this?" She asked as she began to read what was on the screen.

Aubrey shrugged. "It sounds like she could have the beginning stages of it. The only time she has been even slightly violent was when she pushed Aiden."

"He provoked her." Chloe defended. "Any child could have done it and not have any other reason other than just being angry."

Aubrey smiled sympathetically and pulled Chloe down into her lap. "I know you don't want to believe that Jesse may have passed something along to her, trust me, I don't either. But, we have to face reality here, and in reality, he could have passed something on to her, and now would be the time to get it taken care of.

Chloe nodded, looping her arms around Aubrey and laying her head on her shoulder. "I know." She said softly. "I just don't want this to raise questions that might end up doing more harm than good. I know that this is about Alex, but, I have to worry about Beca. This is going to be hard on her, and she has been doing so well."

Aubrey nodded and turned her head to place a soft kiss on her redheaded girlfriends worry lines, forming on her forehead. "I know, baby. I'm worried too."

They sat in silence for a little while, thinking about the situation they were facing when the doorbell rang.

They both looked up quickly, after five years, they weren't used to having visitors, and this was the first time the doorbell had ever rung. The detectives always knocked.

They looked at each other and waited for a second before it rang again. They stood slowly and Aubrey nodded slightly at Chloe, telling her all she needed to know, and she turned walking toward the center island while Aubrey walked toward the door.

Once she reached it, she waited until she felt Chloe behind her. They didn't have a peep hole or windows on, or beside the door.

"Who's there?" Aubrey called. No answer.

Chloe readied her phone in one hand, and the recently retrieved gun in the other.

"I said who's there?" Aubrey called louder.

"Bumper Allen." Came a defensive voice.

Aubrey visibly tensed. She looked at Chloe.

"Keep that on you." She said pointing to the gun with her eyes. Chloe nodded and tucked it into her pajama shorts.

Aubrey sighed and opened the door. There in front of them, was the one person other than Jesse that they really couldn't stand.

"Hey!" He said happily holding out his hands.

They smiled halfheartedly. "Um, hi." Aubrey said. "What can we do for you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Invite me in?" he asked sarcastically. "I thought us Aca-people could do some catching up! Donald and Stacie are working and I got bored over there." He said and stepped in to the house.

Chloe glared at him slightly. "Yeah. Sure, just come on in." She said sarcastically. He smiled.

"Thanks!" he said and made his way passed them into the house.

Aubrey closed the door and she and Chloe quickly followed behind him. Aubrey decided that since he was there, and there was really no harm in it other than she hated his guts for being so horrible in college; she might as well offer him a drink.

"Would you like some coffee?" She asked as he stopped at the threshold of the kitchen.

He smiled. "Yes please!" he said and walking into the room, seating himself at the island while Aubrey rolled her eyes and got him a mug, pouring coffee into it.

She turned around in time to see his eyes were locked on something. Following his line of sight, he saw that he was staring at Chloe, as she stood, with her back to him pulling something from the bottom drawer of the refrigerator. It was then she realized the short shorts she was wearing him was giving him a nice view. She easily stepped into his line of sight, blocking his perverted gaze at her girlfriend and cleared her throat. He looked up.

Chloe turned as well, and seeing Aubrey was now directly behind her and Bumper was giving a shrug, she knew what had just taken place.

She couldn't hold in the gagging noise and instantly whispered in Aubrey's ear. "I'm going to go get dressed."

Aubrey nodded as she handed him the mug. "Good idea." She said and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Once she was out of the room Aubrey turned on Bumper. "Look, I know we had issues in college, but I don't have the time or need to continue that feud. But, you should know." She said walking around the counter and stepping up to him. "If you ever look at her like that again, her or Beca. I will personally see that you take a head first dive into that lake, when it's frozen. And you will never see it coming." She threatened. "Keep your perverted stares and hands away from my girlfriends." She said.

"No worries, Bree." He said. "Just one question? How did you manage to land the fire cracker and the emo girl? I though you hated that midget." He said bringing his mug up to his lips and taking a sip of the coffee.

"Get out." She said and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

Aubrey stood straight. "You heard me. I said get out. Now."

"Seriously?" He asked. "Come on Bree, I didn't mean anything by it." He said. He knew he had screwed up and if he messed this us Jesse would be pissed.

"You will not come in to my home and insult my family." She growled.

"It's hardly a family Bree." He said. "There is no man in the house." He smirked.

There was a voice inside him that sounded an awful lot like Jesse telling him to shut up or he would regret it. But her couldn't. He couldn't stop taunting her. He could see he was getting to her, he just didn't realize the consequences.

"There dents need to be." She said through clenched teeth. "Now leave."

He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he stood up and came eye to eye with her. "You know." He said, reaching out and moving a strand of her hair away from her face.

"You are sexy when you're angry." He winked.

She stepped back slightly and glared at him. "I told you to leave." She said.

He chuckled. "But we both know you don't want that." He said. "You know you want me to stay; I mean I haven't even got to say hi to Beca yet." He smirked. "I bet she is looking pretty hot these days, what with you and Chloe-"

"Get out!" She yelled.

He stepped forward again and reached out grabbing the back of her neck. The little voice was back, telling him he had screwed up big time. He couldn't even begin to explain why he was doing this. Then again, maybe he could. He wanted control. Jesse always had control, and now it was his chance to have control over something, somebody. He needed to assert his dominance, and she was the perfect candidate.

She tried to pull back, and she could hear Chloe running toward the stairs but Bumper had yanked her forward and smashed his lips against hers. She gasped and pushed against him, breaking the kiss.

"Get off of me!" She screamed.

"Mom?"

The little voice was enough to send the same amount of relief as it did fear rushing through her system, and she saw Chloe running across the room at the same time Bumper was ripped away from her and she stumbled backwards.

She looked in time to see Chloe scoop Alex off the floor and rush from the room, right as Beca landed a hard punch to his jaw.

"Beca!" Aubrey yelled as she ran the short distance and grabbed her small girlfriend and pulled her away before she could either punch again or be punched in return.

Bumper, who was pressed against the counter, stood up straight and wiped the blood from his lip. "I see you still have a mean left hook." He smirked.

"Get the fuck out, before I permanently mangle your face!" Beca roared a she fought against Aubreys hold.

"Baby, stop." Aubrey said softly trying to calm her down. "I'm okay, please, stop."

Bumper smiled again. "I'm going." He said. "Thanks for the coffee, and the kiss." He winked.

Aubrey didn't have time to stop her, before Beca pulled free and launched herself at him again hitting him another two times before he fell to the ground. "OUT!" She yelled and he got to his feet with a glare.

"Yes Ma'am." He saluted with a cocky grin. "See you around." He said before walking out. Beca stood breathing hard until she heard the front door close. She exhaled and turned around to see Aubrey slowly pulling herself off the ground, cradling her elbow.

"Shit!" She exclaimed and rushed over to her girlfriend. She wasn't aware that the force of her small frame pulling away from Aubrey left the blonde falling to the ground, and cracking her elbow on the hard wood. "Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"she tried to apologize but Aubrey held up a hand.

"Don't." She said just as Chloe rushed back in with Alex in her arms. The little girl had wide eyes.

"Mama, what happened?" She asked. "Who was that man? Is Mom hurt?"

Chloe looked at Aubrey to see the look of pain on her face and her arm being cradled carefully.

"Bree, did he hurt you?" She asked worriedly.

Aubrey went to answer but Beca beat her to it.

"No, I did." She said and they could hear the pain and anger in her voice.

"Beca-"Aubrey started but she was cut off.

"You told me to stop, and I didn't. I didn't stop and I ended up hurting you, Bree." She said taking a small step back. Her eyes fell to the floor.

"I'm fine Becs, really, you didn't mean to-"

Beca shook her head. "I'm gonna go out for a little while." She said. "You should ice that, so it doesn't swell." She wouldn't look at them.

"I-I'm so sorry, Bree. I didn't mean to push you, I just- I have to go, will you be okay with Alex?"

"Mama?" Alex asked, her eyes filling with tears as the tension in the room flooded her. "Don't leave."

"I just have to clear my head, I'll be back. I love you all." She said before turning and leaving the kitchen. Alex looked after her sadly until they heard the door close.

"Who was that man? Why was he kissing you? I thought you loved Mama and Mommy." She was getting angrier with each question she asked before she pulled away from Chloe and she set her down.

"You hurt Mama's feelings. YOU should apologize." She said and stomped out of the room.

Chloe looked after her before turning to Aubrey. "What happened?" She demanded.

"You saw. He kissed me, Beca hit him." She snapped turning around and opening the freezer to grab out an ice pack.

"What else?" The read head demanded.

"I tried to calm her down, but he kept taunting her, and she pulled away from me, I lost my balance and fell. She didn't mean to, she was protecting me." She said putting the ice on her already bruising elbow.

"She is blaming herself. She shouldn't be out there alone, especially with Bumper around." She said.

"I'll stay with Alex, Chloe, please, go bring her back, I don't want her alone."

Chloe nodded. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Did he hurt you?" 

"Other than his nasty mouth on mine, he didn't do anything but say some things that aren't worth repeating. We shouldn't have let him in. I'll call Stacie and fill her in since he is staying with them, just go get Beca." She said and gave Chloe a soft kiss.

"Take the gun, and be careful." She said.

Chloe nodded and headed out the door while Aubrey pulled out her phone and walked up the stairs.

XXXXXXX

"You did what?!" Jesse growled. "You fucking idiot! How the hell did you already screw this up? Why would even do something like that?" he demanded.

"I don't know! I could see I was getting to her, and I couldn't stop. I don't know, okay. I just did it."

"You are fucking lucky they didn't call the cops on your dumb ass!"

"Well, your little bitch did a number on my-"He was cut off by Jesses fist connecting with his already bruised face.

"What did I tell you? You will respect her. And she had every right to do what she did. You dumb ass." He racked his hands through his hair angrily and looked up at the house from where they stood tucked back in the trees to see Beca leaving the house. He stepped forward a bit and looked closer.

"Where are you going?" He said to himself as he watched her. She got into the car and sped out of the drive.

"Well, since your dumb ass fucked this up, we need a new plan." Jesse said.

"Go pay for another month at the hotel."

"What are you going to do?"

"You said, Donald told you that our daughter is starting school tomorrow." He said. Bumper nodded.

"She doesn't know what I look like. I'm gonna go apply for a job. "He smirked.

Bumper looked at him confused. "Where?"

"Sunnyvale Academy. I'm sure they could always use an extra hand with all the little ones running around. I thankfully have just become a qualified teacher's assistant specializing in early childhood development. You can get the proper paperwork I need, correct?"

Bumper nodded.

"Good. Get on it. I have something's I have to take care of before I meet my daughter for the first time." He smiled and looked back up at the house.

Having money was truly the key to happiness in Jesse's eyes. He could buy whatever he wanted, including the love of his daughter and future wife. No need to know where he got the money, or how. It wasn't worth discussing in his opinion. He could take care of his family, end of discussion.

And he had waited long enough. His daughters first day of school would be the day he began working on getting his family back. He smiled widely and headed off into the trees, toward Bumpers rental car.

"Where are you going?" Bumper called.

He ignored the man and got into the car, pulling through the trees and following after the trail of dust left behind by a very upset and angry Beca.

**A/N: So yes, the bumper thing was a little weird, but it will be discussed again later. As will Becas reaction to Aubrey getting hurt, and Jesse's plot to get Beca and Alex. I will really try to update more often, I feel terrible when I don't! Please forgive me! Much love!**


	12. Uninvited

A million thoughts were ricocheting inside Beca head as she walked up and down the aisles of the small market Aubrey worked at. She didn't know what to do, or where to go. She just knew she had to leave the house. Her anger got the best of her and because of it Aubrey got hurt. Alex could have seen something she shouldn't see and her hand was rapidly swelling and was a dark purple color around the knuckles.

If she ever saw Bumper again, she would kill him. _Wait._ Kill? Beca wasn't sure where these thoughts were coming from. Sure, she was angry, livid at Bumper. How dare he touch Aubrey? How dare he say the things he did?

She didn't want to kill him; she just wanted him to hurt. She hoped he was hurting, god knows her hand was. She stopped and reached up to grab a box of Alex's favorite cereal.

She knew they didn't need it. They just went grocery shopping, but what's the harm in having a little extra? She dropped the box in the cart and carried on. Looking down she noticed she had put a few things in the cart, she didn't even remember grabbing them. With a sigh she pulled out her phone to see eight missed calls from Aubrey, ten from Chloe and a dozen texts from both.

She ignored them and looked at the time. She had been gone for over an hour. With a sigh she made her way to the cash register and paid for the items in the cart before grabbing the shopping bags and made her way out to the car. She began unloading the bags into the truck when she got an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She froze and listened. It wasn't loud outside, but it wasn't quiet. She could hear cars driving by, birds chirping, people talking as they walked in or out of the market. She could feel eyes on her. Someone was watching her, she could feel it. Her breathing became rapid and with a deep breath she flipped around, her eyes scanning the area nervously.

There were a few cars and some people walking to their car, their shopping cart rattling against the pavement as they pushed it toward their waiting vehicles. But she saw no one. She saw nothing out of the ordinary, though she couldn't shake the feeling that even now, as she was looking around, she was being watched. She turned back around to close the trunk only to bump into someone who had just walked up behind her. She couldn't stop the small shriek that escaped her lips if she wanted to as tried to distance herself from the person.

"Beca!" Two hands grasped her arms and held her tight. She tensed against the person, her breathing coming in short gasps. "Beca, breathe, come on." Came a soothing voice. She looked up to meet the worried blue eyes of Chloe as she held on to her.

"C-Chloe?" She stammered.  
>Chloe wanted to yell at her, to tell her how upset she was that Beca just took off like she did, and how worried everyone was when she wouldn't answer their messages. But, when she saw the fear in her girlfriends deep blue eyes and how hard she was trying to steady her breathing, she just couldn't.<p>

Instead she pulled Beca against her and held her tight. Becas arms flew around her, returning the hug as she buried her face into Chloe's shoulder.

"Beca, what happened? What's wrong?" she asked. She didn't answer.

Chloe new better than to ask her over and over again, so she decided to just Beca into the car and back home.

"Come on, sweetie, let's get home." She said and led Beca over to the passenger door. She opened it, but Beca wasn't letting her go.

She gave her a loving squeeze, before gently pulling her back. "Get in, baby, let's go home." She said and Beca did as she was instructed and got into the car. Once the door was closed, she walked around to the driver side, closing the trunk along the way. Once in the car she looked over at Beca who was handing her the keys.

"Thanks." She smiled and gently took them, starting the car before pulling away from the market. She didn't miss the way Beca had her eyes locked out the window, looking for something as they left.

She reached over and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry." Beca said softly once they were away from the market.

Chloe looked over at her momentarily before returning her gaze back to the road. "What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't mean to worry you. Is Aubrey okay? Is she mad at me? How did you get here?"

Chloe smiled and shushed her softly. "Its okay, Becs, as long as you are alright. Aubrey isn't mad at you, she is at home with Alex, and I walked here." She said.

Beca looked over. "It's like eight miles." She exclaimed.

"You didn't give me much of a choice when you didn't answer your phone." She said but there was a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Beca looked down. "Sorry. I just didn't know what to say, I didn't mean for all of that to happen."

"Its okay, Beca." Chloe said, not liking how Beca was beating herself up so badly over this. She could see Beca was getting lost inside her head, thinking about everything that had happened.

"You did exactly what I would have done, if I would have gotten to him first. In fact, I would still like too. I'm a little jealous you got to beat him up. He crossed the line, Becs, and you handled it. Just like you should have. Aubrey falling was an accident and she doesn't blame you. She is okay."

Beca nodded, trying her hardest to believe her. "Um, did Alex see anything?" she asked.

Chloe was quiet for a moment. "She saw Bumper kissing Bree, yes. But, she didn't see anything else. When I left, she was upset with Bree; she didn't understand what she saw. I'm sure its all handled now." She smiled over at Beca, trying to sound confident that Aubrey and Alex had talked about what the little girl saw.

XXXXX

"I want my Mama!"

"I know, I know you do, come on Lex, please let me in?"

For the past half hour Aubrey had been sitting outside Alex's bedroom door where the little girl barricaded herself inside. She wasn't sure, but because there wasn't a lock on the door, she thinks the small girl may have pushed her dresser in front of the door. She could open the door if she pushed hard enough, but she wanted to respect Alex's obvious need to separate herself from Aubrey and she wouldn't force her presence on her.

"Why were you kissing that man?" Came an angry voice.

Aubrey side, sliding her back down the door until she was seated on the floor. "It wasn't what you think, sweetie. He is a bad man, and he kissed me without my permission."

"Why didn't you tell him to stop?"

"I was trying, that's when you walked in. I love you and I love your Mommies, Alex, you know that. I wouldn't ever kiss anyone the way I kiss them. I promise. I'm sorry you had to see all of it." Her voice cracked and she covered her mouth trying to stop the tears she knew was coming. She hadn't had a chance to come back from what happened. The moment Chloe left, she tried to talk to Alex, but was in the same place as she was when she first started.

"I'm so sorry, Alex."

It was quiet for a moment before a small voice came through the door. "Mom?"

"Yes?" She asked wiping her tears away.

"Are you crying?"

Aubrey didn't want to say yes, but they couldn't really teach her not to lie, of they lied themselves.

"I am." She said.

It was quiet again before she heard small huffs and grunts. She turned and looked at the door waiting. After a few moments a frustrated sigh came through the door.

"Mom…I can't move the dresser." She admitted.

Aubrey laughed lightly and stood up. "Can I try?" she asked.

"How?" Came a confused voice. "You are out there."

"Stand back, love."

"Okay." Aubrey waited a second before she turned the handle and pushed the door, using a little more strength and pushing the dresser back with the door.

She looked to see Alex sitting on the edge of her bed. "You could do that the whole time?" she asked as Aubrey carefully made her way in and put the dresser back in its spot.

She nodded as she walked over. "Why didn't you just come in then?"

The blonde sat on the bed, leaving about two feet of space between them. "Did you want me in here with you?"

Alex looked down and shook her head. "Would you have been mad at me if I would have come in anyway?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"You wanted to be away from me for a little while, right? Because you were mad at me?"

She nodded again. "That's why I didn't. I knew you didn't want me in here, so I waited until you were ready."

Alex looked up at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry I was angry."

Aubrey reached over and when Alex didn't object, she pulled her the small distance to her and hugged her. "It's okay, you were confused." She said. "Thank you for taking a break, instead of throwing a fit, or saying mean things."

"I didn't want to get spanked again." She said. "Mama told me at breakfast that if I'm bad or swear or do mean things, I will be punished, but that you guys still love me."

"That's right. And we will always love you, Alex. Always."

"I'll always love you guys too. You are my favorite." She smiled. "Besides Aunt Stacie. I love her too."

"Good." Aubrey smiled. "We love her too, she is a nice person."

"Where are Mommy and Mama at?"

Aubrey looked down. "Mama needed a break of her own, baby. She was very upset when she saw what that man was doing."

Alex nodded. "Is she in trouble? For hurting your arm?" She motioned to Aubreys bruised elbow.

She cursed herself for bruising so easily. "No, she isn't. It was an accident, and she was protecting me when it happened. Let's not bring it up to her okay? She is very sad that it happened."

Alex nodded. "Is she gonna be home in time to tuck me in?"

Aubrey smiled. "Yes baby. She wouldn't miss that for the world. Besides, tomorrow is your first day of school!" She said.

Alex eyes lit up. "I'm so excited!"

"I bet!" Aubrey smiled and looked over to wear her uniform was hanging on the door handle of the closet.

Alex yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Someone is ready for a nap." Aubrey pointed out.

Alex stopped fighting naps the year before and simply nodded. "I'm a little sleepy." She said. Aubrey nodded and stood up, pulling off her small shoes and pulling the blanket back so Alex could climb into it and she covered her up.

"Sleep tight sweetie." She said kissing her forehead. She turned around to leave when a sudden question popped into her mind.

"Hey, Lex?"

"Yes?"

"How did you move the dresser in front of the door? If it was too heavy to move back?"

Alex looked down for a moment. "I don't know. I was really mad when I moved it in front of the door. I guess, I'm stronger when I am angry." She said.

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." She said. "Okay, go to sleep baby, I'll see you in a couple hours." She said leaving the room.

Once the door closed with a soft click she walked down the stairs and grabbed her phone, calling Stacie.

She answered after a few rings. "Hey Bree, what's up?"

"Hey, Stace, where are you?"

"I just got off work, I'm headed home."

Aubrey sighed. "Don't go home, come here. Please?"

"What happened?" Stacie immediately demanded hearing something off in Aubreys voice.

"Something happened with Bumper, I don't know if he went back to your place. Either way, I don't want him around you, so please just come here and I will explain?"

"Of course, I'm on my way. Just, tell first, is everyone okay?"

"Kind of. I promise to explain when you get here."

"Alright, I should be there in about ten minutes. Should I call Donald?"

"Yeah, maybe. Just tell him Bumper did something he shouldn't have and that it would probably be best if he left your house."

"Okay, no problem. See you soon Bree."

"Bye, Drive safe."

After hanging up, she sent another text to Beca, and one to Chloe. It had been an hour now, and she was getting worried. She decided to busy herself with preparing dinner for that night. They always had a big dinner on Sunday nights, and she hadn't even started yet.

It was long after, as she was cutting up vegetables that there was a knock on the door. She stopped and waited a few seconds. Then a second knock. She exhaled and put the cutting knife down, making her way to the door and opened it to see Stacie standing outside.

"What's going on, Bree?" She asked as she walked in.

Aubrey led her into the kitchen where she sat down and Aubrey went to the fridge pulling out a bottle of water and handing it too her. "Thanks." She said and looked down, instantly spotting the growing bruise.

"What the fuck?" She exclaimed.

"Shh!" Aubrey scolded. "Alex is asleep upstairs."

She closed her mouth. "Sorry." She said. "Bree, what happened? Where are Beca and Chloe?"

"Beca needed to leave for a little while. I sent Chloe after her."

"Did bumper do that?" She motioned to her bruise as the blonde picked up the knife and began cutting up a pepper.

"No, Beca did-"

"What?" Stacie cut her off with wide eyes.

"No, listen. She didn't mean to, I was holding her back, and she got free and I lost my balance, it was an accident."

"Holding her back?"

Aubrey sighed. "Yeah. Beca took Alex out to breakfast this morning and it was just me and Chloe here. Bumper came by, and like an idiot I let him in. I thought we could just get over the past, but he was instantly his old self. He was staring at Chloe in a gross way, and it made her uncomfortable so she went upstairs to change into some clothes, and while she was gone, I told bumper to keep his eyes and hands away from Beca and Chloe. He got really cocky and started insulting them, and I told him to leave, but he wouldn't. I don't know what his problem was, one second he was asking me to let him stay and the next, he was… kissing me."

Stacie's jaw dropped. "He what?"

Aubrey held up a hand, telling her to let her finish. I pushed him away, and everything happened so fast. Beca had come home, and the next thing I knew, Chloe was taking Alex out of the room, and Beca was punching him. I tried to pull her away, but he kept taunting her. She went for him again, and that's how I fell. After he left, she was so upset with herself for this," She held up her arm, before dumping her freshly cut peppers into a bowl. "That she left. Said she needed to go for a bit. I didn't want her out there alone, so I sent Chloe after her. I didn't realize Beca took the car, and Chloe followed her on foot. I can't get a hold of either of them, and I'm just really worried."

"Aubrey, I am so sorry. I can't believe he did this. Donald is going to kill him, if I don't get to him first. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm worried about Becas hand though, she hit him pretty hard a few times, and she has to be in pain."

They heard the door open then and Aubrey was instantly rushing to it. Stacie followed behind and watched as Aubrey launched herself at the small brunette that just walked into the house.

Chloe smiled softly at them standing off to the side. "Jesus Christ Beca!" Aubrey exclaimed pulling away and holding the smaller girl by her arms. "Don't ever do that again! I don't care how upset you are, you answer your damn phone when I call! I was worried sick!" Beca could only nod.

Aubrey looked at her for a moment before pulling her against her again. "You scared me to death, Becs. I love you so much, I was so worried." She said and pulled back to press her lips against Becas. Beca kissed her back softly before pulling away.

She was about to ask where Alex was when Aubrey had turned her anger on Chloe.

"And you! You have a phone, answer the damn thing! I called, and texted, you two are going to be the death of me!" She said. Chloe however could only smirk at the outburst before pulling Aubrey into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Bree. I love you, and I am sorry we worried you. "She said and kissed her as well. "Are you okay?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yes, just with bumper and all that happened, I got scared." She said.

Chloe nodded and led her towards the kitchen. Beca and Stacie followed.

"Are you okay, Becs?" Stacie asked. She nodded and walked toward the freezer, opening it and pulling out an ice pack. She tried to subtly cover her hand, so they wouldn't see, but she should have known that wouldn't work. Aubrey noticed instantly.

"Let me see." She said.

"You first." Beca nodded at her arm. Aubrey sighed but lifted her arm.

"I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt. Now let me see your hand."

Beca looked away and lifted the ice pack. "Shit, Becs." Chloe said, how did I not see that?!"

"You were driving. I'm glad you weren't paying attention to it, you would have got up both killed." She said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Hush." The redhead said as she examined the bruised knuckles. "Just keep the ice on it."

Beca nodded. "Where is Alex?" She asked. "Is she okay?"

Aubrey nodded. "It took a little while, but I explained what happened. She is okay; she was tired so she laid down for a nap."

"What did she say?"

"She thought I was kissing him, in the way I kiss you guys. She was upset by it. I explained to her that it was a bad thing that happened. She understands. She also managed to lock me out of her room by pushing the dresser in front of the door. She said her anger made her stronger; because once she cooled off she couldn't move it away to let me in."

Chloe looked a little troubled by that. "But she is okay?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yes, she was more worried that Beca wasn't going to be back in time to tuck her in."

"I wouldn't miss that-"

"For the world." Aubrey finished and gave her a quick kiss. "That's exactly what I said."

"Are you sure you are okay Bree?" Beca asked.

"Beca, I told you it was an accident-"

Beca cut her off. "No, not your arm. Bumper, the kiss. Are you okay?"

For the first time, Aubrey looked a little unsure. "It's a weird feeling. Physically, I'm fine. But, nothing like that has ever happened to me before. Something like that that I didn't want. It's like he stole something, and I just feel kind of… off, you know?" She asked, hoping they understood.

"I do." Beca said. "No matter how big or small, a kiss, an uninvited touch. It makes you feel a little off, like something was stolen from you, but it wasn't an object. He took something that wasn't his to take, and you might even feel a little sick to your stomach, because you know it could have been worse, but you're relieved that it wasn't. It feels petty, because you aren't hurt, and it may seem so small, but to you, it's huge." She said.

Aubrey couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes, because what Beca was explaining to her, was exactly what she was feeling. Like the small brunette was inside her head, dissecting these thoughts and feelings and putting them into words. That's exactly how she was feeling. She wasn't sure if she was crying because Beca was able to help her understand. Or because she knew why Beca was able to help her. Because the girl that stood in front of her had so much stolen from her. Things that were so sacred were ripped from her and she had been dealing with it for so long, she dealt with it every single day. Aubrey nodded and pulled her gently into a hug.

"I'm sorry this happened Bree. I love you." Beca said turning to place a gentle kiss on the blonde's throat before nuzzling into her.

Stacie and Chloe watched with sad but loving eyes.

"I love you so much Beca. Thank you for being there, thank you for stopping him."

Beca nodded softly. "Always."

Chloe walked up and Aubrey opened her arms and pulled her into the hug, before looking pointedly at Stacie.

Once Stacie had joined, Beca spoke again. "I'll always protect you, the way you have protected me. All of you."

**A/N: LONG…er…. Chapter here :D Actually kinda proud of this chapter **** I hope you all like it **** thanks for your continued support of my writing you guys! It means the world and more to me 3 **


	13. Losing control

Aubrey was just putting the finishing touches on dinner when there was a knock at the door. Beca who was cuddled up on the couch reading a book with Alex, who hadn't left her side since she woke up, looked up at Aubrey who looked at Stacie.

They waited an sure enough a second set of knocks could be heard. Stacie stood and walked to answer the door. Opening it she was greeted by her husband with a kiss. Then was led into the kitchen.

"Bree, I am so sorry." He said, the moment he saw her. Chloe who was setting the table smiled lightly at him and Beca stood up, handing Alex the book.

"You finish, I need to go talk to your Uncle Donny." She said and gave Alex a kiss on the head. The small girl just nodded and curled up in the blanket on the couch as Beca walked into the kitchen.

Aubrey smiled softly. "It's alright, Donald, it wasn't your fault." She said.

Stacie had sat him down at the center island an was massaging his shoulders, knowing he had stressed out the moment she called him.

He turned to Beca and Chloe. "I swear, I never thought he would ever do something so stupid." He said to them. "Is your hand okay?" He asked and looked pointedly at Becas hand, that Chloe had wrapped up so Alex wouldn't see the bruising.

She nodded. "My hand is fine." She assured. "Not the first jerk I have punched, probably wont be the last." She said as she began helping Aubrey take the food to the table.

Donald smiled at her. "I remember that guy you hit, you have some power in your punches." He complimented.

She laughed lightly. Aubrey smirked. "I'd rather she not hit people though, she only ends up hurting herself as well." She said playfully and kissed the smaller girls cheek.

"Alex, time for dinner." Chloe called.

"Okay Mommy!" Donald smiled as Alex came running into the kitchen.

"Hi uncle Donny!" She said happily.

"Hey kid!" He said standing up and scooped her up off the ground, only to flip her upside down holding her by the ankles.

Aubrey, Chloe and Beca moved forward quickly when they saw the sudden movement but stopped when they realized he had done it on purpose and was now lifting her up and down and she was laughing excitedly.

"Donald, don't DO that!" Beca scolded holding her hand over her heart.

"Sorry," He laughed flipping her back around. He received loud protest from Alex as he set her back on her feet.

"Do it again!" She jumped up and down smiling. "Maybe later, kiddo. I think I just gave your moms a heart attack." He laughed.

"Aww!" She pouted and looked at her moms who were looking at her with small smiles playing on their lips.

"No pouting or I'll have him hang you upside down from the tree all night." Aubrey teased as she sat down at the table next to Beca.

Alex's eyes grew. "No you wouldn't." She said as she walked over and sat in the chaor next to Chloe and Stacie and Donald sat in the last two chairs.

"Are you sure about that?" Aubrey asked her. Alex looked at Chloe.

"Mommy, would she?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know, bug. She just might." She winked. Alex looked over at Aubrey and smiled.

Aubrey gave her a wink as well before they all settled in to eat.

"Thanks for inviting us to dinner," Donald said.

Beca nodded. "Of course." She said. "Alex's last dinner before she starts school, we had to have everyone here." She smiled at her daughter.

"Are you excited?" Donald asked the little girl who was currently trying to fit as many pieces of corn on her fork as possible.

"Very! I get to wear a uniform and meet other kids, and learn stuff. Except I already know a lot of stuff other kids don't, because my Mommies taught me.

"Yeah? What kind of stuff?" Stacie asked.

Alex took a bit and held up a finger while she chewed, causing Aubrey to smile proudly.

One she swallowed she set her fork down and a serious expression crossed her face. She looked at her plate for a moment and Beca tensed slightly, expecting something bad to happen.

"Okay." Alex said and before they knew it she was singing the alphabet, not missing a single letter and even getting the L,M,N,O,P correct with out jumbling them together. Once she was done everyone clapped and she smiled.

"I can also count to a hundred and fifty, write my whole name, and all of my mommies names and I can already tie my shoes. Only, I don't have to with my school shoes, because they have buckles, not laces." She smiled happily and picked up her fork.

Donald smiled at her. "That really is amazing, for a five year old." He commented. "Really guys, you have done awesome with her." He said too the three women who wore looks of pride on their faces.

XXXX

It was just past eight that night and the three girls were sat on Alex's bed tucking her in.

"Alright, tomorrow morning, when you wake up it will officially be your very first day of school!" Beca said excitedly.

"Yes!" Alex said bouncing in her bed.

"I love you so much Alex." Beca said leaning forward kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Mama."

"I love you, Bug." Chloe followed after Beca.

"I love you Mommy."

"And last but not least, I love you Alex." Aubrey smiled and kissed each of her cheeks, making her giggle.

"I love you too, Mom."

Beca stood up, followed by Chloe then Aubrey.

"Alright, close your eyes." She said. "Sleep tight sweetie."

Alex nodded, scooting down further into bed and closing her eyes, a smile still planted on her face.

They left the room, closing the door and headed back into the kitchen where Stacie and Donald were cleaning up.

"Oh you two!" Aubrey scolded grabbing a dishtowel and playfully snapping Stacie with it.

"You fed us an amazing meal, it's the least we could do." Donald laughed.

They finished up the kitchen and Aubrey poured everyone a glass of wine, and they got comfortable in the kitchen.

"I told Bumper to get lost, and not come back. That he isn't welcome here or at our place." Donald said.

Aubrey was laid on the couch, her back against the arm rest with Beca seated between her legs, her back resting against Aubrey front and Chloe on her stomach using Becas chest as a pillow. They all nodded and thanked him.

"You really messed him up B." he said to Beca. "Which is good, I would have done the same if I would have seen it."

Beca looked down. "I'm just glad we were here. I mean, what if it had been Stacie, alone at your house? Or what if I hadn't come home? If Chlo wasn't home-" Chloe quickly leaned up and silenced Beca worried rambling with a kiss.

"It's over." She said softly pulling away. Aubrey pulled Beca back, to relax against her and whispered in her ear.

"No worries, baby. He's gone. I love you." She said and kissed her temple. Beca slowly nodded.

They talked a bit more before Stacie announced they ought to head home, for work in the morning.

They said their goodbyes at the door before the three walked around turning off lights and locking doors and windows, closing curtains for the night. Beca was closing the large curtains that covered the back window that looked over lake when she thought she saw a light shining in the tree line. She stopped and looked closer, the light was gone, and it was dark except for the moon light. She sighed and closed the curtains before turning to see Aubrey and Chloe waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs with small smiles.

She walked over and met them.

"Everything okay?" Chloe asked moving Becas hair behind her ear.

"Yeah." She smiled.

Chloe nodded and took her hand, leading her up the stairs. Aubrey behind her.

They made it to their bedroom and split apart to change in their sleep clothes. Chloe in her usual baby blue chemise and Aubrey in her tiny cotton shorts and a tank top. Beca had finally stopped wearing the long sleeved shits and long pajama pants. Not only was she more comfortable the past few years, but with the added body heat of Chloe and Aubrey, she couldn't stand how hot it got. Now she opted for a tank top and her underwear or one of the two girls t shirts.

They climbed into bed, Beca in the middle as usual, and Aubrey behind her holding her close as Chloe curled around her, holding her between them.

It wasn't long after they said their goodnights that she felt Aubreys hand slip up her shirt. She shivered slightly at the temperature change, of the blondes cold hand against her warm stomach.

She smiled and let her girlfriend softly caress her stomach, and side before her hand moved up and cupped her through her bra, then began massaging her firmly. She let a sigh escape her lips, and instantly found herself pinned beneath the blonde. She wasn't entirely sure how Aubrey moved so quickly, but she didn't have time to think before she was on her, her body weight pressing down against her as she kissed her almost roughly.

She moaned into the kiss and instinctively reached out to Chloe who had looked just as surprised as Beca felt when Aubrey moved. Chloe closed the distance, softly kissing the brunettes and before moving down and gently pulling Bree away. Beca sucked in some much needed air as Aubrey turned her eager lips to Chloe and they kissed above her.

"Lay down." Aubrey said against Chloe's lips and gently pushed her to lay next to Beca.

She did as she was told and the moment she was next to her, Beca leaned over and attached her lips to Chloe's neck.

She stopped when she felt her underwear being ripped off of her. She looked at Aubrey slightly confused as she made quick work of Chloe's as well. Literally ripping them in the process of getting them off of her.

"Bree?" Chloe asked taking note of Aubrey's unusual aggressiveness. Aubrey crawled up the redheads body and kissed her softly laying her back onto the bed. She didn't waste any time wedging her thigh between Chloe's legs and rolled her hips against her. Chloe's head fell back her hands finding Aubreys hips and grasped them tightly as the blonde rocked against her. She leaned down, biting into Chloes neck, and she hissed in pain only to sigh as Aubrey soothed the mark with her tongue.

Beca went to sit up but Aubrey stopped her and pushed her back down, kissing her on the lips briefly before leaving a trail of kisses down her throat, and latched onto her pulse point.

The soft moans from Chloe were driving them both crazy, and Aubrey, lost in her own little world, of pleasuring her girlfriends, didn't think to prepare Beca a little more before she slid her fingers down her stomach and pushed them inside her. What stopped them was Becas small whimper of pain and her small hand wrapping around Aubrey's wrist to stop her.

"Shit, Becs, are you okay?" She asked sitting back and pulling her hand from Beca. Chloe sat up as well, panting and looking confused and concerned.

"I'm okay, I just wasn't ready yet." She said seeing the shame on Aubrey's face she reached up and cupped her cheek.

"I'm fine, Bree. It's happened before." She said.

Aubrey nodded and Chloe could tell something was definitely off with their blonde girlfriend. She pulled the sheet up over her. "Bree, baby, what's going on?" she asked.

Aubrey got back into her spot beside Beca who had also pulled the sheet up over her.

"Nothing." She said. "I just thought we could," She trailed off. "Nothing. Never mind, let's just go to sleep." She said laying down and pulling the sheet up over her, closing her eyes. Chloe and Beca exchanged worried glances. This wasn't like Aubrey at all.

Beca sighed lightly, knowing what was going on. "Bree, you said you were okay, but your not. Please talk to-"

"I said it's nothing Beca, leave it alone and go to sleep, okay?" She snapped. Beca recoiled, her brow furrowed.

Chloe looked at Aubrey with wide eyes. The whole situation with Bumper was getting to her more that she was admitting.

"Bree, if this is about-" Beca tried again softly but was once again cut off.

"Damn it Beca! I said it's nothing! Just go to sleep and forget it." She said and turned her back on them.

Chloe could feel Beca tensing beside her. She knew Aubrey was upset and hurting but it was no excuse to be so hostile.

"I'm sorry." Beca said softly and climbed out of bed, wrapping the blanket around her. Chloe went to ask where she was going when she stopped at the dresser, grabbing out fresh, un ripped panties and tossed a pair to Chloe. She put on her own, then grabbed a pair of sweats and slipped them on as well. Then made her way back over to the bed and got back in.

Chloe looked at her sadly as she curled up between them, making sure she left space between her and Aubrey.

She put on the new underwear and lay back down. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to convince herself that she couldn't actually feel Beca trembling next to her. She wanted to comfort her, to tell her that Aubrey didn't mean to be so harsh. They were grown women, but Beca could no longer handle being yelled at. Especially by Chloe or Aubrey, and it didn't happen often. She still had small insecurities, that they would get sick of living alone out in the middle of nowhere and would leave her and Alex.

She knew why Aubrey had suddenly got so aggressive. She was still trying to get over what happened with Bumper. He took the control she usually had, and she was trying to get it back. Though she went about it wrong, Chloe was positive she didn't mean to hurt Beca, or be so rough with them. She wanted to pull her back to them, and tell her she was okay, but she knew with Aubrey that wasn't an option.

She sighed. Just because she couldn't comfort Aubrey didn't mean she couldn't help Beca. She knew the small brunette was blaming herself in some way. She wrapped her arm around her and pulled her against her, she felt her shaking, and after a few moment, her small body relaxed slightly and she curled tightly into Chloe.

XXXX

Down by the lake, Jesse sat with his back to the house as he looked over the paperwork Bumper had got for him.

Bumper himself sat in the car, tucked away in the tree's, holding a napkin to his bleeding nose. Jesse didn't take him being thrown out by Donald very well.

He read the papers with a smile. He turned and looked up at the dark house. It would take a little while, gaining his daughters trust, but soon he would have them both. He would go to Sunnyvale academy in his new suit, and apply for a job. A job that he more than qualified for, and the paperwork he held proved it. As well as forged paperwork could.

**A/N: Hey guys! Please review! And if you can, go check out my other fic, 'Whispers in the dark'! Its dark, its sad, its probably gonna be more dramatic and worse than this fic, but you might like it! Thanks guys! As always, you are what keeps me going! **


	14. Good Examples

"You have outstanding references here. With these credentials, I'd be a fool to not give you a chance."

An aging man, with frameless glasses put the paperwork down on his large oak desk and eyes Jesse who sat in front of him.

"Thank you Sir." Jesse Smiled.

"Now, Mr. Camp." He started, as he leant forward on his elbows, clasping his hands together on the desk. "Why did you choose Sunnyvale? Of all the private schools in this state, and in New York, I mean you could land a teaching position, not just as an assistant in the kindergarten department." He said.

"Well, Sir. I'm not a fan of New York it's just a little too big for me. I grew up here in Maine, I was born in Portland and I find I quite like it. It's small and quiet and when I did my research I just fell in love with Sunnyvale. You have amongst the highest success rate you know."

The man sat back. "That we do, Mr. Camp." He smiled and with another look at Jesse, who was known now, as Daniel Camp. He stood and extended his hand.

"Welcome to Sunnyvale." He smiled. Jesse grinned and stood up, giving the mans hand a firm shake.

XXXX

It was just passed nine in the morning and Aubrey, Chloe and Beca stood outside Alex's classroom, knelt next to her, calming her down.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to go." She said.

"Awe, but you look so pretty in your uniform and Mom curled your hair." Chloe tried to reason with her.

"No." She said flatly. "I don't think it's a good idea anymore." She said as she eyes the other children. Some were laughing and running around, others were throwing full tantrums as their parents tried to sneak away.

"You are going to be just fine. You are going to have so much fun!" Beca smiled at her.

Alex looked at her. "But, I'm scared." She said and her voice dropped.

Beca sighed lightly and stood up, scooping Alex up as well and walked into the class room. Aubrey and Chloe stood as well and followed.

She walked her over to the desk that had her name on it. "Look, this is your very own desk." Beca said sitting her in the chair and removing her small backpack. "You get to put your things inside of it, like this." She emptied out the notebook, and pencil box from the bag. "Then, you hang it up over there on your very own hook. Just like the hook at home, where you hang your coat." She smiled.

Alex smiled a little and took her bag, running over to the hook and hanging it up.

"Attention everyone!" Came a sweet voice and they all looked to see a lady standing close to Alex.

Everyone stopped and looked. "What's your name sweetie?" She asked Alex.

"Alexandra Jade Posen." She stated proudly. "But you can call me Alex."

She smiled. "I'm your teacher, Miss White." She said. Then, turned back to everyone.

"Children, this is Alex, and she set a good example by hanging her book bag up on her hook! Now, if everyone can empty their bags at their desk and hang them on their hooks, we can get started!" She exclaimed in a cheery voice.

"Thank you for hanging your bag Alex." She smiled at the little girl.

"You're welcome." She said. "Would you like to meet my Mommies?"

Miss White smiled. "I would love too." She said and followed Alex over too where the three women stood.

"These are my Mommies.' She said happily pointing to them.

All three women smiled, though they all had the same amount of nervousness going through them. They weren't ashamed, nor would they ever change it, but it was always a little scary when people realized they were together and raising Alex.

"Well hello." She smiled warmly at them and shook all three of their hands. "Three mommies? You are a very lucky girl." She smiled at Alex.

"I'm Beca," Beca smiled and shook her hand.

"Aubrey." The blonde smiled.

"And I'm Chloe." Chloe said shaking her hand enthusiastically.

"Well, you have a very beautiful and proper little lady here." She complimented.

"Thank you." Came three voices at once.

"I don't want to seem insensitive, but which of you are…" she trailed off and they could see she was trying not to offend them.

"Oh, no problem." Beca smiled. "I'm her biological Mother." She said.

Miss White nodded with a smile. "I thought you might be." She said then looked shocked. "No offence to either of you." She said quickly to Aubrey and Chloe.

"None taken." They assured.

"I'm sorry." She laughed nervously.

They all smiled at her and Beca knelt back down to Alex. "You think you might want to give it a chance?" She asked.

The little girl smiled. "Yeah, I guess I can try." She said.

"Good!" Beca smiled and pulled her in for multiple kisses all over her face. "I. Love. You. So. Much!" She emphasized each word with a kiss until Alex was laughing and trying to wiggle away.

"Let go, Mama you are going to mess up my hair!" she giggled and Beca let her go. She wasn't free long though before Chloe had lifted her off the ground squeezing her tight and spinning her in circles.

"I love you to pieces bug! Have an awesome first day!" she said happily.

"I love you too Mommy! I'm getting dizzy!"

Chloe stopped with a laugh and set her back down. They both wobbled a bit, and Beca steadied Chloe while Aubrey gently picked Alex up off the ground and sat her on her hip.

"You are going to do great today my love." She smiled and place a kiss on each of her cheeks.

"Thanks Mom." She smiled and gave Aubrey a kiss in her cheek in return. "And thanks for not being crazy." She whispered in her ear causing the blonde to laugh.

"They are crazy, but they love you." She said and set her back down.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." She smiled.

"Pick up is at noon right?" Beca asked Miss white.

She smiled. "Yes, one of you will be picking her up?"

"I will." Beca nodded.

"Okay, you will have to wait outside the gate, and when I see you, then I will let her go to you. We do it that way, for security reasons, we don't want just anyone picking up the children." She smiled.

"That's perfect." Beca smiled. She went to say one more goodbye but Alex had run off across the room with a group of girls and they were playing together.

"Thanks for meeting with me." Miss White said. "I always like when the parents take time to get to know the teacher and vice versa."

"Of course." Chloe smiled. "Alex has our cell numbers in her bag, as well as Aubreys work number and her Aunt Stacie if anything happens." She said.

Beca smiled at the redhead, she didn't even think to do that.

"Alright, well, it's time to start class." Miss White said and they all looked over and waved goodbye to Alex.

"Bye Mommies!" She called before continuing to play.

They made their way out of the room, passing a few children who were still clinging to their parent's legs, screaming to not leave them.

Once they left the building and were walking toward the car, they became silent once more. They hadn't really spoken to each other much that morning, only doing so for the sake of Alex. Beca got into the back seat while Chloe took the front with Aubrey.

As they drove away Aubrey spoke. "I don't get off work until late tonight, so don't wait up for me. Tell Alex I love her, though and I can't wait to hear about her day, over breakfast tomorrow."

Beca nodded and looked out the window, her brow furrowed in thought and Chloe sighed.

It wasn't a long drive to the market from Alex's school and they were soon pulling up outside. Everyone exiting the car to switch places, and Aubrey headed into the building.

"Bree?" Beca called softly as the blonde walked away. She turned to see Beca standing by the open passenger door, playing with her fingers nervously.

Her shoulders slumped at the sight of her younger girlfriend looking so small and vulnerable, and she knew it was her fault. She shouldn't have yelled at her the way she did the night before, it wasn't deserved.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I, uh-…I love you." She said and chanced looking up at her, her blue eyes meeting Aubreys green ones.

Aubrey bit the inside of her cheek to keep her emotions in check and walked back over to the car. Chloe who was on the other side, standing by the drivers door, watched hopefully.

She gently cupped Becas chin and lifted her face to look at her. "I love you too, Becs. I'm so sorry for last night, and how I acted. And for today. I love you so much, never forget that." She said before placing a soft kiss against her lips.

She felt Beca relax and she knew that those are the words she needed to hear. She scolded herself for making her feel so insecure.

She pulled her in for a hug, and after a few moments and another kiss, she let her go. Only to be pulled around by Chloe a second later.

"I love you, Bree. Try not to get so cranky again, huh?" she asked and planted a kiss on her lips before hugging her goodbye.

Beca smiled fondly at them as they broke apart.

"Okay, crazy, I'm gonna be late for my shift." She said and began walking back into the store.

"I'll get you after work." Chloe called.

"Thanks, love." She called back and disappeared into the market.

Chloe and Beca got into the car and buckled in. Chloe smiled and leaned over giving Beca a kiss. "Lunch and some shopping?" She asked.

Beca smiled and rolled her eyes. "Of course." She laughed and Chloe started the car.

They didn't see the person standing a few yards away, watching them. Watching everything.

Bumper smiled and as they pulled away from the parking lot, he made his way into the market.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, this was going to be longer, but I have some family drama to attend too. (Shocker) I thought I would give you at least Alex's first day, and open the door to a little more drama. Much love guys please review.**


	15. Blue skies, Changing colors

"Chloe. Does she really need a new dress?" Beca asked as Chloe held up two dresses, one blue and one white with pink flowers on it.

"No, but now that she is wearing a uniform everyday she is going to miss wearing normal clothes, so maybe having something new to wear will make her smile." Chloe said admiring the dresses.

Beca smiled at her girlfriend. "She smiles all the time." She said.

"Yes, but, this will make her smile more! And, she hasn't had a tantrum since that night, I think this will be a nice reward type thing, she has been doing well keeping her temper under control."

Beca sighed. "You are right." She said and nodded at the white dress. "I like that one." She said.

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca happily. "Good, cause I like the blue one." She said and dropped them both into the cart.

"She doesn't need both Chloe!" Beca laughed and tried to pull on form the cart.

"Beca, don't you touch those dresses." Chloe said with wide eyes. "Mommy Chlo, says she gets two."

"Mommy Chlo spoils her, you are going to turn her into a monster!" she laughed. "Baby, she doesn't need two new dresses."

"Well, what if our next little girl, really likes dresses? We can pass down Alex dresses to her, and we don't have to buy a lot in the future-"

"Our next little girl?" Beca asked softly, her eyes looking at the dresses. Chloe looked at her, noticing a change in her stance. "You, you want more children?"

Chloe smiled softly and walked over, placing her hand on Beca's waist and kissing her forehead.

"I do." She said. "Do you?"

Beca looked up with a small smile. "Of course, I want little ones that look like you and Bree running around." She smiled.

"Good, because, I would kill to see Bree with a baby bump." She said.

"Does she want this?" she asked. "Does she want more kids? I mean I know she gets frustrated, with Alex a lot, and with me-"

"Stop it." Chloe said. "She wants it as much as we do. She loves you Becs, she didn't mean it last night. She gets frustrated with me too, you know? You have to stop this, we love you, we want you, and we want to be with you. Always. We have been in this with you for five years, baby, we want many more years with you, no matter where we are, we want you."

Beca nodded and leaned up kissing her. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't get like this, its silly to still be so insecure."

"It's not. I wish you weren't but it just gives us even more reason to want to prove to you that you belong with us, and we belong together. We love you, we love each other, and we are alright." She smiled. Beca nodded slightly.

"Yeah, we are." She said and looked into the cart.

"You know, I kind of like that purple one over there too…" She said pointing to a purple dress with a tutu bottom.

Chloe squealed excitedly and ran over, grabbing one in Alex's size. Beca laughed at her excitement and pushed the cart toward her. Her smile faded as she saw Chloe spot another rack of tutus.

"No, wait!" She said but Chloe was practically running to it. "Chloe, no! That's enough!" She laughed running after her girlfriend before she bought their daughter a whole new wardrobe.

XXXXXX

Aubrey was about a half hour into her shift when she felt eyes on her. She turned from where she was standing at her register and looked around. People were busy with their shopping, not paying any attention to her, but she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. She was pulled away from scanning the area as somebody walked up with their purchases. She smiled kindly and checked them out.

Almost two hours later it was time for her break. She clocked off and walked to the break room, taking off her apron and buying a bottle of soda from the vending machine before heading outback where the employees went for break. She opened the door and walked out into the cool afternoon air and smiled hearing the birds singing. She stepped forward to sit at the table they had out there when a hand suddenly clamped over her mouth.

She screamed though it was muffled and another hand came around snaking around her waist and pulling her back, forcing her to walk backwards. They pulled her around to the side of building out of view of shoppers and slammed her roughly against the wall.

She looked to see a very bruised Bumper, his body pressed against hers, holding her to the wall, his hand over her mouth, while his others, quickly captured her hands and trapped them between them.

"Don't make a fucking sound." He warned. She nodded her understanding and he moved his hand from her mouth. She took a few deep breaths, trying to hold her tears.

"How do I look?" he asked. "That little bitch of yours did a fucking number on my face, because of you." He growled.

"Don't-"

"What? Talk about her like that?" He mocked.

She closed her mouth and tried her hardest not to throw up, she could feel it rising in her throat.

"Here is what is going to happen, Aubrey." He said. "I am _done_ being told what to do, how to do it, where to go and how to get there." She want sure why he was telling her this, why he thought it was something she needed to know.

"I'm in control now. I control this, I control me, and I control you." He said. Her heart plummeted into her stomach. _Scream._ She shouted at herself mentally.

"Don't say anything, don't draw any attention to us." He said. "Unless you want your girls, all three of them to suffer because of you."

"Don't you dare threaten them!" She growled and his hand came grabbing her throat tightly.

"I told you to shut the fuck up." He hissed. "_Who _is in control Aubrey?" he asked squeezing her neck tighter, she struggled to breathe.

"You!" She gasped out as she began to lose consciousness.

"Great, now that is going to bruise." He growled letting her go and she gasped for air.

"That's right. I am in control." He said. "Now keep quiet." He said and leaned forward crashing his lips against hers, her head knocked back into the wall. Her eyes blurred for a moment and when it cleared and she realized her had forced his tongue into her mouth she tried to get away. That was apparently the wrong thing to do.

He pulled back, his eyes flashing dangerously and grabbing her hair, yanked her down to the ground.

"Stay quiet, bitch, or you will regret it." He said pulling a gun from his belt and showing her.

"Got it?" he demanded. She nodded quickly, tears flowing down her cheeks as he leaned over her, kissing her neck while he yanked open the button on her jeans. She looked up at the sky, baby blue, like Chloe's eyes, with a few clouds here and there. Focusing on the birds chirping somewhere in the distance. The leaves were already changing colors, beautiful shades of red and orange, Becas favorite time of year, she loved all the colors. She winced. Closing her eyes tightly, biting her bottom lip, the tears flowing out in streams. It was happening_. This is what Beca felt, how did she deal with this? It hurt. Why was he so rough, it wasn't necessary. Please let it be over soon._

XXXXXX

Chloe and Beca stood with smiled outside the large iron gates as Alex's class was lead from the building, Miss White up front and another adult at the back to keep the children in line.

Once they reached the gate, Miss White, with the help of the children, located parents and they began running to waiting arms.

Alex was third in line and as soon as she saw Beca and Chloe her face lightened and she yelled, "Mommies!" Then took off as fast as she could toward them.

Beca caught her and lifted her in the air before setting her on her hip. "Hey bunny! How was your first day?" she asked excitedly.

"It was so fun! I got a snack, and we even took a nap! And I played and made a new friend, her name is Hannah, and we played together and I learned numbers, but I already knew them, so I just pretended like I was confused. It didn't work though, Miss White is really smart."

Chloe and Beca smiled widely at her excited rambling. "Hi Mommy." She said seeing Chloe.

"Hey bug! I'm so glad you had a good day!"

Alex smiled "I really did! I can come back tomorrow right?" she asked.

"Yep! You can come back for the next twelve years." Beca smiled. "Then off to college for you!" She said as they began walking toward the car. "That's where you met Mom and Mommy!" she said happily.

"That's right!" Beca smiled as she opened the car door and set Alex in her car seat, buckling her in.

"Maybe that's where I will meet my boyfriend or girlfriend," She smiled.

Chloe and Beca smiled at each other. "Maybe, you never know! Let's try and survive kindergarten first though, okay?" Beca said as she closed the door and walked around front.

"Can we go see Mom?" Alex asked. "I have a picture for her in my bag, I have one for you guys too, but I want to give Mom hers at work." She smiled.

"I don't see why not, we need more apples anyway." Beca said as she buckled up, started the car and pulled away from the school.

Chloe smiled. "Is Miss Beca going to make another Dutch apple pie?" She asked.

"Well, the last one made my girls so happy, how can I not?" She winked.

"Pie?!" Alex exclaimed from the back. "Oh yeah, this is gonna be good." She smiled. Beca and Chloe laughed in the front as she drove the few miles to the market.

It wasn't long before Alex was digging through her bag pulling out a picture that she wouldn't let them see before running toward the store.

"Alexandra Jade Posen!" Chloe yelled, before Beca got a chance.

The little girl stopped dead and turned around.

"You no better than that. What is the rule?"

Alex sighed. "Never run in a parking lot, or I might get squished by a car. Always hold one or both of your hands." She recited like a pro. Obviously hearing it many times before.

Chloe nodded. "That's right." She said and grabbed the hand Alex held out for her.

"Okay, can we go now?" She asked and started tugging her into the store.

Beca laughed as she followed and they walked through the doors.

"I'll go grab apples and meet you at Bree's register." Beca said and headed to the fruit section while Chloe and Alex walked over to check stand three where Aubrey stood.

"Mom!" Alex yelled. Aubrey jumped and turned around, a huge smile appearing on her face.

"Hey, there is my big girl!" She said and picked her up happily. "How was your first day?" she asked.

"It was awesome! I painted this for you." She smiled and handed Aubrey the picture. She looked at it and smiled softly. "Awe, baby, I love it." She said. Chloe peeked and saw it was a blue 'B' and she had painted little yellow dots into it.

"For the Bellas." She smiled happily.

"I love it so much!" She smiled and turned getting tape from the register and taping it above it where the calendar and coupons hung.

"Thank you Alex." She smiled. "You're welcome, Mom."

Chloe leaned over and kissed her on the cheek as Beca walked up with a dozen red apples. Aubrey smiled lightly and began ringing her up.

"Apple pie?" She asked.

Beca smiled. "How did you know?" she asked leaning over the counter and kissing her softly.

"Lucky guess." She said as she took the money and gave Beca the change.

"When are you off baby?"

"Not till late, remember? I close I think." She said.

Beca nodded grabbing the bag of apples. "Okay, well, I can't wait to see you tonight." She smiled. "Do you want me to leave a plate of dinner in the micro wave or will you eat here?"

"I'll just eat here, and leave the dishes, I will do them tomorrow." She smiled.

"Make sure you eat Bree." Chloe said as a customer walked up and began unloading their groceries.

"I will," she smiled. "Go on now, let me work." She said playfully.

"See you tonight baby, I'll pick you up." Chloe said.

Aubrey just smiled before continuing her work. "Bye Mom!" Alex called as they left.

"Bye, Alex." She called back as they walked out the doors. Aubrey let out a breath and shook her head slightly, returning to her work and trying to focus on anything but the pain, that was throbbing in a place it shouldn't be and the knowledge that everything had just been severely messed up. Nothing would ever be the same.

**A/N: Be gentle….. I'm SORRY! It needed to happen for the story to progress…. Oh, god don't kill me. Please review!**


	16. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N: Hey guys. I have upset some of you, and I have lost some of you as readers. I have been saying since the beginning, I don't write pretty, happy, sparkly stories. I write dark, sad, dramatic stories. I'm sorry if my last chapter seemed like to much, it wasn't my plan to offended anyone or to take the story off its path. **

**So so here is what I want to know... Do you want me to keep that chapter? And know that if I do, there is some serious drama to come, it gets worse before it gets better, and it will get better.**

**OR.**

**Do you want me to pull the chapter all together and write something different? I'm sure I can figure out a new path. **

**I apologize if i offended and or upset anyone. PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC, I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CHANGE THE COURSE OF THE STORY, THIS IS FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT, I JUST WANT TO WRITE A GOOD STORY. **

**THANKS. KissKendrick.**


	17. Time to myself

It was nearly eleven when Chloe pulled the car up outside the Market. She noticed right away that Aubrey wasn't outside the door waiting like she usually was. She always said the sooner she was out of the market, the happier she was.

It was a few moments after she pulled up that Aubrey exited the store and walked out. Chloe smiled and unlocked the door. Her smiled faltered a bit as the blonde got closer, and she could see that she was limping just slightly.

She got into the car and shut the door, locking it right away. "Hey beautiful, how was work?" Chloe asked leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and grabbed the seat belt.

"Very work like." She said, buckling in. "Ready?" She asked. Chloe nodded.

"Yep." She said and pulled away from the market. "You okay? You were limping." She said as she looked up and down the street before pulling out onto the road.

"Yeah." Aubrey said crossing her ankles. "I stumbled over some shipping crates and twisted my ankle a bit." She shrugged. "Should be fine by tomorrow, didn't even swell or bruise." She smiled at the redhead.

She shot her a smirk. "Okay, maybe ice it just in case?"

Aubrey shook her head. "I'm fin Chlo, don't fuss over me." She laughed lightly. "How was your guys' night?" she asked, taking note that Chloe was in her pajamas. Though instead of her usual chemise , she wore a pair of sweat pants, and a light jacket, which she would strip out of the moment they entered their bedroom.

"It was good, Alex helped me make dinner while Beca cleaned up the house, we watched part of that Barbie movie and Alex passed out early, so Beca and I have just been lying in bed. She smiled.

Aubrey smiled. "What did you have for dinner?" She asked.

"Oh, we made chicken teriyaki stir fry." She smiled. "Alex ate all of it, I think it helped that she helped make it, like those commercials say, if they are included they more likely to eat the food." She said.

Aubrey watched her with a small smile. She couldn't ever express the love she felt for her redheaded, bubbly girlfriend. Her kindness, and love of all things. Her belief that everything happened for a reason, and that nobody was perfect, everyone deserved a second chance. She was beautiful, and she was pure. Not like Aubrey, who now felt damaged, and disgusting. She wondered if this was how Beca had felt, if its how she still felt.

Chloe looked over and blushed slightly. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked.

"You are just so perfect Chloe. In every way." She said.

Chloe smiled. "You too Bree. You are amazing." She said reaching over and taking her hand.

"Beca tried to stay awake for you, she really wanted to talk to you about Alex's first day, but she passed out right before I left." She said as she pulled into the drive of their house. Aubrey's smile faded slightly.

"That's alright, she needs her sleep anyway." She said as the car came to a stop. She looked puzzled for a second, before undoing her seatbelt and exiting the car.

"You okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, just tired, it was a long day." She said.

Chloe nodded and walked around, wrapping her arm around Aubrey as they walked up the porch steps to the front door. She unlocked it and once inside, they kicked off their shoes and Chloe locked the door again.

They walked past the kitchen and Aubrey stopped. "I told you guys I would clean up the dinner mess." She sighed.

"You didn't make it, love." Chloe said taking her hand and kissing her cheek. "And you know Beca, she likes to wake up to a clean kitchen to make breakfast." She said.

"Come on let's go to bed." She said pulling Aubrey toward the stairs. Aubrey sighed again and followed her up the stairs and into their room.

She looked to see Beca asleep on the far end of the bed, she usually slept in the middle.

Chloe noticed Aubreys gaze. "She said, if she fell asleep, she would rather us be able to cuddle together to fall asleep then have to wiggle around her." She said smiling at the small lump on the bed.

Aubrey nodded. "That was sweet of her. I'm gonna shower." She said and began to walk toward the bathroom.

"Now?" Chloe asked taking off the sweat pants and jacket. "You usually shower in the morning."

Aubrey shrugged. "I want to shower tonight." She said. "I'll be out soon."

Chloe pursed her lips to the side. Something was off with Aubrey. Thinking it might still be what happened the day before, she decided they would discuss it all together the next day and climbed into the bed, next to Beca. She leaned over the sleeping brunette and brushed a kiss over her cheek before lying down and waiting for Aubreys return.

Aubrey had locked the door and turned on the shower before stripping her clothes quickly. She didn't dare look in the mirror. She knew her neck was free of marks, thank god. But, she knew her lower half was a different story. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water spray over her as she grabbed the body was and poured a good amount onto her loofa before beginning to scrub viciously at her skin. After a few moments she turned the water a little hotter and continued to scrub. She could feel the lump in her throat and she tried her hardest not to let the tears escape, but they won, and before she knew it she was sobbing into her hand.

Her skin was red and sore form the scrubbing, and she knew she had bruises, because when she pushed too hard, it hurt.

She let herself cry for a moment, before straightening up and rinsing her body in the scalding water. It hurt, but she didn't care, she wanted to rid her skin of his smell.

After rinsing the soap off she closed her eyes tightly and slowly looked down. She knew she needed to see the damage, to know much she needed to hide from the two women on the other side of the bathroom door. She looked too see small clusters of bruises on her thighs, darker ones on the inside and one oval shaped bruise the size of a quarter on her left hip. She grimaced, knowing that the bruise was cause by Bumpers hand holding her hips down.

After a few more minutes, and washing her hair, she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, drying a bit, and shaking out her hair before wrapping it up in a tight bun. Something she often did when she didn't want to spend an hour curling her hair, when she let the bun out tomorrow it would be in curls and it saved time.

Wrapping the towel around her body she opened the door and walked to the dresser, pulling out fresh panties and a bra. She didn't normally sleep in a bra, but she felt like she needed to so after grabbing them and then a t shirt and Beca's basketball shorts, that weren't used for basket ball and walked back into the bathroom. She had hoped Chloe was asleep, but that wasn't the case. Chloe had watched her curiously as she walked back into the bathroom.

She usually changed in the bedroom.

In the bathroom, after changing, she wrapped up her clothes from that day and left the bathroom again, dropping them next to the door where she planned to retrieve them from the next day and throw in the trash.

She took a breath and gently got into the bed, pretending to think Chloe was asleep, she turned her back to the girl and pulled her blanket up over her.

Chloe wasn't having any of it and instantly scooted up behind her, wrapping her arm around her waist and nuzzling her neck. "Beca said you have to cuddle with me." She said playfully. Aubrey took another breath and turned around, breaking Chloe's hold.

"Cuddle with Beca." She said. Chloe's face dropped slightly.

"I-um, okay." She said, unsure of what to say. She moved away from the blonde and curled herself around Beca, who hummed in her sleep, snuggling back into Chloe.

She couldn't help the stab of pain she felt, at being rejected by Aubrey. She was just saying in the car, how much she loved her and how perfect she was. Now, she wouldn't even touch her.

She held onto Beca tighter, waking the brunette from her sleep, and she turned around, still drowsy. Chloe instantly pulled Beca back into her, and she tucked her face into the crook of her neck. She was a little confused, but welcomed the cuddle and held onto the redhead as she fell back asleep, completely unaware of what had just taken place. A few inches away, Aubrey was trying not to cry again. She saw the look on Chloe's face, she knew she had hurt her. She just couldn't handle it. She didn't want to be touched, by anyone, including her girlfriends.

XXXX

Beca woke first the next morning and wiggled her way out of Chloe's embrace, then tucked her back in and kissed her forehead before walking around and doing the same to Aubrey. She put on some jeans and a long sleeved shirt, tying her hair back before leaving the room. It was still early, so she decided to get breakfast and coffee going, before she had to wake up Alex and get her ready.

Deciding she would make pancakes and sausage with scrambled eggs and toast, she set to work right away, brewing the coffee as the sausage cooked. Once they were done, she made smaller pancakes as well as full sized for Alex and her two sleeping beauties. Looking at the clock, she saw it was seven thirty and after placing all the food in the oven to keep warm, she headed upstairs to wake up her daughter.

She was delightfully surprised when she walked in to find the little girl already out of bed and putting her uniform on.

"Morning bunny." She smiled. "I see someone is excited for their second day of school!" She laughed and helped her daughter with the buckles on her shoes.

"Even got yourself dressed an everything? You are growing up too fast, missy!" She said.

"I can't wait to go back to school! Look I even made my bed! I smell something yummy, what's for breakfast?" She asked as Beca picked up the small brush from the girls dresser and attempted to brush through her bed head.

"Pancakes, will you hold still for a minute?" she laughed as she pulled the squirmy girl back to her and finished brushing her hair.

"Can I have a pony tail today?"

Beca nodded. "Yep," she said grabbing a the small jewelry box on the dresser and pulling her hair up into a pony tail.

"Yay! Thanks Mama!" She said as she tried to sprint from the room.

"Hold on their speed racer, will you please go wake up your moms and tell them breakfast is ready?" She asked as she headed out of the room and down the stairs.

"Sure." Alex chirped and Beca snickered at how much she sounded like Chloe as she ran down the hall toward the bedroom.

She opened the door and instantly ran across the room climbing on the bed and began jumping up and down happily.

"Mom! Mommy! Wake up!" she sang. "Breakfast is readyyyy!" Chloe had just opened her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips when she heard a gasp and Aubrey bolted up, grabbing one of Alex's ankles, causing her to fall onto the bed.

"Alexandra! It is very rude to wake someone up that way! And you know better than to jump on the bed with your shoes on." She practically yelled, still holding onto her small foot, her face full of anger.

Chloe sat up pushing the blankets back, "Calm down Bree." She said, still half asleep. She looked at Alex who was staring at Aubrey with wide eyes and a furrowed brow, her bottom lip trembling.

She carefully pulled Alex's foot away from Aubrey and the moment she was free the little girl scrambled off of the bed and ran from the room.

Chloe turned confused and angry eyes on Aubrey who had dropped her face into her hands.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded.

Aubrey rubbed her face before throwing the blanket off of her legs and getting out of bed. "Breakfast is ready." She said as she walked toward the door. Chloe jumped out of bed and beat her to the door, blocking it.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey asked annoyed.

Chloe studied her for a moment. "What's the matter with you?" She asked. "Why did you just do that? She wakes us up that way every morning."

"She is getting older now and she needs to learn how to wake people up respectfully."

Chloe folded her arms. "What else is wrong?"

Aubrey looked down and was about to say nothing when the door opened, bumping Chloe.

She moved out of the way to let in a very confused Beca. "What happened? Why is Alex hiding under the guest bed?" Her confused expression could have been comical had it not been under these circumstances.

Chloe looked pointedly at Bree. "Apparently its time for the five year old to grow up." She snapped and left the room, no doubt on her way to coax Alex out from under the bed again.

"Bree what happened?" Beca asked.

She looked at her. "I'm sorry. I lost my temper with her. She startled me when she jumped on the bed to wake us up, and I was a little harsh."

Beca nodded. "Why was Chloe so angry?"

"I was harsh." She repeated.

Beca nodded again. "How harsh?" She asked. "What did you do?"

"I made her fall on the bed and I yelled at her."

Beca looked down in thought before looking back up. "Why is it such a big deal today? She wakes you up the same way she has since she could get onto the bed."

"Like I said, she startled me." Aubrey repeated.

"Was she hurt?"

"No."

Beca smiled softly. "I'm sure she is fine, and I'm sorry she startled you." She said and leaned up kissing her on the lips.

She pulled back and saw something flash across Aubreys face. "Bree? You okay-" she was cut off by Aubreys lips colliding with hers and her body being pushed back against the door.

She gasped slightly as Aubreys hands immediately shot under her shirt.

Her eyes closed as she felt Aubrey begin to kiss and suck at her neck, wedging her thigh between Becas legs, and grabbing her by the waist, lifting her up onto it. She let out a soft moan, and it was when Aubrey rolled her hips against her, that she realized they couldn't do this right now.

"Bree, we have to stop." She breathed.

Aubrey didn't let up, if anything she sucked harder at her pulse point. "Baby, we have to go downstairs, Alex is awake." She said and gently pushed Aubrey back, standing firmly on her own two feet.

"You don't want me?" Aubrey asked.

Becas face softened. "Of course I do baby. But, we have to go downstairs, and have breakfast before taking Alex to school." She said. "Later, when we are all alone." She promised with another kiss to Aubreys lips before she turned and opened the door, leaving the room. Aubrey sighed.

In that one instant, when she had Beca against the door, she felt a little better. As if she had a little control back. She was also fully aware at how wrong that was. She knew what she needed was to regain some control. Bumper had stolen so much from her. He had hurt her, scarred her, treated her body as if it meant nothing. This must have been how Beca felt.

Lost, broken. As if her life and everything in it were spiraling out of control. She didn't mean to be so harsh with Alex. She didn't mean to push Chloe away the night before. She needed to get control of herself. Nothing else but herself. Not Beca or Chloe, as she knew that she could potentially do something she would forever regret. Instead of going downstairs, she closed the door and got changed into her yoga pants and a tank top, fixing her bun, and after putting on her tennis shoes, she headed down the stairs.

In the kitchen, Beca had just finished cutting up Alex's second helping of sausage and the little girl looked down at her plate when Aubrey entered the kitchen.

Chloe took a sip of her coffee and looked at the taller woman. "Going somewhere?" she asked.

"I thought after breakfast, I would go for a run down the trail. I haven't done it in a while and I think it would be of good use. Clear my mind." She said. Then leaned down to place a soft kiss on Chloe's cheek. "I'm so sorry baby. I love you." Chloe looked over at her. Searching her eyes she saw nothing but regret and hope.

"I love you too Bree. You want me to go with you?"

Beca sat back in her chair and looked over at them. Unsure why Aubrey was apologizing. "No, that's okay, baby." She said. "I think I need some time to myself, if you don't mind."

Chloe smiled. "Not at all." She said. Aubrey smiled at her thankfully and then looked at Alex.

"Alex?" She asked softly. The girl didn't look at her. Instead stabbed a pancake and shoved it into her mouth and began to chew.

Beca looked her in disapproval and she just looked away and continued to chew.

"Alex, I'm sorry I was so mad when I woke up. I didn't mean to yell like I did. I have been a little sad since that man came here, and I'm trying to get better." She said. "I was angry, but that didn't give me any right to take it out on you and I am so very sorry. I love you, bug. Can you forgive me?"

She swallowed her pancake and picked up her glass of milk. After taking a drink and setting it down. She looked at Aubrey and nodded once.

Aubrey smiled and reached out, wiping away her milk mustache. Alex, giggled and pulled away grabbing her napkin and wiping her mouth. Aubrey sat down in her chair as Beca began loading her plate with food.

"Thank you Becs, this looks delicious." She commented.

Beca nodded. "Anytime." She smiled. They ate and talked for a little while longer, then Aubrey stood and took the empty plates to the sink.

"Go grab your book bag." Chloe said and Alex got off her chair and ran into the living room.

"You don't mind if I don't go with you to drop her off?" Aubrey asked.

Beca shook her head. "Not at all." She said. "Though, it would be great if you could pick her up today? I'm going to meet Stacie at the diner at noon." She said.

"Oh? What for?" Chloe asked.

"She might have a little gig for me next month, her bosses daughters sweet sixteen or something. I am going to meet him. You can both come by after picking her up if you want? We can have lunch?" she asked.

Aubrey nodded. "I work at three, so that should be fine." She smiled and gave Beca a kiss before giving one to Chloe as well.

"Do not touch these dishes, I will clean them when I get back." She pointed at Beca with wide eyes. Beca raised her hands in surrender.

"Yes ma'am." She said. "Be safe, take the spray."

Aubrey reached into the cupboard and grabbed one of the many bottles of mace spray, tucking it into her pocket.

"Good to go." She said. "I'll see you lovely ladies later." She said and left the kitchen. Saying goodbye to Alex on the way out.

"So you wanna come?" Beca asked Chloe hopefully. Chloe smiled at her. "Of course I do, you gotta buy me a milkshake though." She winked and kissed Beca on the tip of her nose.

"You are hard to please." She joked.

"Mama!" Came an impatient voice. "We are going to be late!"

Beca laughed. "Okay, okay, I'm ready!" She said. "Coming?" She asked Chloe.

"No, I'm gonna shower and clean the dishes." She said.

"Bree told you not to do that." Beca warned.

"No, she told you, not to do that." She smiled mischievously.

Beca shook her head. "Your funeral." She joked and Chloe stuck her tongue out at her.

"MAMA!" Alex yelled from the front door.

"OKAY!" Beca yelled back. "When did you get to be so bossy?" Chloe heard her ask.

"Yesterday, now lets go!" She said and Chloe laughed.

"Bye, Alex! I love you!" She called turning on the sink.

"Bye Mommy! I love you too!"

She heard the front door slam then heard Beca lock it and shook her head with a small smile. She was living with a bunch of crazies, and she knew she was the leader of that pack. Though she wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: Okay, so hopefully that made up a little for the last chapter. Yes there will be more with Aubrey, nothing quite as traumatic. Thank you all for the kind reviews and kind words. You really are amazing.**

**Special thanks too:**

**Misiu**

**Guest**

**Rubiksmaniac**

**Mouseforever16**

**Vahune**

**Anon12**

**OTAKU YUMIKURI**

**Ak47fangrl**

**Imagination genius**

**Greyslover112**

**hurriCADE**

**Irish American 67**

**LiteratureSoccerEnthusiast**

**Bechloeismylife**

**50 shades of pitch perfect**

**Read write fan girl**

**Hollymariec0mbs**

**Iwillforgetthisl8er**

**Guest**

**You guys are awesome. Thank you for your kind words and sticking with me **


	18. Internal battles

**A/N:PLEASE READ! So my computer crapped out again. i think for good this time, so this is being written through an app on my ipad. mistakes are entirely my fault, it has no spellcheck, or anything like that so im sorry. i didnt want to just stop writing because my laptop sucks. so bare with me guys! **

Chloe and Beca never understood how Aubry could go running without music. If and when Beca went out, she always had her ear buds in, music flowing into her ears. It made running more enjoyable. How the blonde was able to run without them, baffled her two girlfriends.

The rhythmic thud of her feet hitting the earth, companied by the sounds of the birds singing, the squirrels jumping from the branches above her was music enough.

She kept her eyes forward though every so often she would glance around the area taking in the trees, the ones that stood and the ones that had fallen. She always got a warm feeling inside, one of excitement when she would see a deer during her run. It wasn't uncommon to see them, a lot of the time they would come right up to the porch of the house. Alex was notorious for sneaking out handfuls of cheerios and throwing them off the porch so she could watch the deer and raccoons that would smell it and come looking.

Aubrey smiled at the thought. They always knew when Alex had tossed out some cereal, because she would be kneeling in the window watching intently, for when a hungry animal came sniffing.

The thought of Alex made her smile, and at the same time, made her heart hurt. She was ashamed of what she had done that morning. Seeing Alex look at her in such sadness and fear, reminded he so much of Beca. She didnt care if Jesse was her father, she looked like Beca, talked like Beca and definitely had Becas attitude.

She couldn't lose her temper with the little girl again, and she was going to anything and everything she could to prevent it.

Before she knew it, she had run the three miles around the lake and was now running past the iron fence that was Stacie and Donald's property.

They had gone over a few times, it was a lovely one story cabin style home and Stacie had done a wonderful job decorating the inside, while Donald took care of the outside. She smiled as she ran past, she knew they were both working or she would stop by. Instead she made it to the edge of the lake, unlike their house, where they had stairs that led down to the water, Stacie and Donald's property ended, and it was about a fifty foot drop down to the rocky shore.

She stopped at the edge and looked down, this section of the lake was much deeper and the water looked black from where she stood. She nudged a few rocks off of the edge with her foot as she caught her breath and looked across the lake. she could see their big white house and smiled lightly. She stood there for a moment, letting her mind wander. She had been fighting an internal battle. She knew she needed to tell someone. Anyone. Mostly the two women who this could potentially hurt.

At the same time, she didn't want to tell anyone. Nobody needed to know, and what good would come of it? She didn't realize how long she had been having this internal debate, until her phone rang. She jumped at the noise and quickly pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Bree, where are you?" Came Chloe's chipper voice.

"Hey Chlo. Im over by Stacie's place, I'm headed back." She said.

"Okay, be safe baby, do you want us to pick you up?"

Aubrey thought about it for a second.

"No, thats alright, it wont take long to get back, I love you, see you soon."

"Okay, I love you too, be safe!"

Aubrey hung up and turned around, and froze in place.

"How sweet, they are waiting for you."

She went to step back, but was quickly reminded that she was standing on the edge of a fifty foot drop.

"Leave me alone," She said, her voice wavering as fear quickly took her over.

Bumper stood a good ten feet away, his hands in his pockets, a sly smile on his face.

"I thought we could spend a little time together on this beautiful morning." He said stepping forward. "We had so much fun yesterday."

She slowly made her way away from the edge, and carefully circled around him, he didnt make a move to stop her, and thats what worried her most.

Slowly reaching into her pocket she gripped the mace spray and clicked the top open.

"Gonna call and invite the girls?" He asked looking at her pocket, where he assumed she was reaching for her phone.

She kept her eyes locked on him, knowing she was to far away for the spray to reach him, she took her chance and turned, running as fast as she could into the trees, back into the path.

She could hear him behind her, his footsteps loud against the trail.

she made it about ten yards before he slammed into her, tackling her to the ground. They hit hard, and she cried out as her hands and knees scraped against the forest floor.

He sat up, grabbing her shoulder and flipping her around as he tried to straddle her, to keep her down.

She reached into her pocket, clutching the bottle as she brought her knee up between his legs. He grunted in pain, grabbing himself and falling off of her.

she scrambled off the ground, as he made it back to his hands and knees after her.

She turned around, out of breath, her fear being replaced by anger. "Leave me alone!" She screamed and kicked him in the face as hard as she could while he was still on his knees. She heard a crack, and as he fell, she could see blood pour from his mouth.

She stood in shock of her own ability to fight back.

"You are going to regret that, you bitch!" He yelled, as he tried to stand up, the throbbing in his face and nether regions making it hard.

She took a breath and walked over. "Stay the fuck away from me and my family, you sick bastard." She growled, and knowing it might be a cheap shot, but not caring, what he had done to her was far worse, she grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back, spraying the mace directly into his eyes.

He screamed in pain and yanked away from her. She quickly turned and bolted down the trail, the pain in her hands and knees was there but she ignored it as she ran as fast as she could.

She could hear him yelling after her, his threats of revenge, but she just kept running. She had to get home.

It only took her twenty minutes of running to make it to their property line and she ran up to the porch and threw the door open, only stopping when it was shut and locked before she realized the amount of noise she must have just made.

She got her answer as Beca appeared in the door way with wide eyes.

"Bree?" she asked carefully. "Baby, what happened to you?"

She asked walking forward, her eyes taking in the mess that was her blonde girlfriend.

Aubrey could see the scared and worried look in Becas eyes and she knew she must look pretty bad.

Still breathing hard she looked down to see she was covered in dirt, and dead leaves. Her running pants were torn at the knees and they were a bloody mess. Lifting her hands she could see the damage there.

They too, were bloody and had dirt and small rocks embedded into her palms.

"Bree is that you?" Came Chloe's voice as she walked into the foyer. She stopped when she saw Beca standing a few feet from Aubrey, and Aubrey breathing heavily, and looking like she was about to lose it.

"Shit, Bree, are you okay?! What happened to you?!"

She rushed forward and gently took her arm, leading her from the door into the kitchen. Beca followed and grabbed a bowl, filling it with warm water as Chloe helped Aubrey up onto the center island, where they would sit Alex to take care of the cuts and scrapes she would come in with.

Aubrey didn't speak, she didn't know what to say. In the back of her mind, she knew she needed to tell them, but she couldn't. she couldnt tell them what happened. Not what happened the day before and not what happened in the woods.

Chloe grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink and she and Beca both began cleaning the blood away from her hands and knees, she didnt even wince when they used the hydrogen peroxide or dug the rocks out of her skin.

They gave each other nervous glances as they worked, and soon, her knees were clean and bandaged and her hands were as well.

Beca reached up to pull some leaves from her hair, then let her hand rest on her cheek gently rubbing her thumb across it.

"What happened?" She asked softly and two emerald green eyes met two deep blue ones. The word were right there, stuck in her throat, on the tip of her tongue. she could feel Chloe watching her. She closed her eyes. Hoping that when she opened them, she would have the courage to tell the truth.

A/N: again, all mistakes are mine, writing on an ipad fucking sucks. sorry about the dirty word lol im just angry!

alright... two options... should she tell them? i have a small idea if she does.

should they find out another way. i know exactly how to do that :) please review, let me know! thanks!


	19. Pure

**A/N: I am so sorry you guys. I got a new laptop...well used, but new to me and it's already fucking breaking. I'm just done. So I will do my best to update on my iPad which is also acting up and I'm going to punch something. Grr! Alright rant over. Here you all go, thank you for your patients. And yeah, probably some mistakes. My bad.**

Alex sat on her colored dot on the large carpet in the back of the classroom, holding onto her story buddy. A stuffed dog that was missing one arm. None of the other children wanted that toy as their story buddy, because it was broken.

Alex didn't see the missing arm, she saw the cute patch on the dogs eye and told everyone, just because he is broken, doesn't mean they shouldn't play with him, and proceeded to pick him up and walk with him to the carpet, ready for story time to start as all the other kids gathered on the carpet.

"Okay, does everyone have their story buddy?" Miss White asked as she walked over to the rocking chair set up in front of the carpet and picked up the book they would be reading that day.

Alex looked up and saw the cover, a huge smile forming on her face.

"I know this book!" She exclaimed.

Miss white smiled at her as she settled into the chair.

"You do?" She asked.

Alex nodded. "Yep! My mommies read it to me all the time." She smiled.

The little girl next to her looked at her. "Why did you say mommies?" She asked.

Alex looked confused. "Because they read me this story a lot."

"You have more than one mommy?" She asked.

Alex nodded happily. "Uh huh, I have three mommies."

"Where is your daddy?"

Miss white, who saw no harm in Alex talking freely about her family and having more than one mom decided to step in at that point, since she wasn't sure exactly what the story was on Alex's father.

"Okay little readers, it's time to close our mouths and open our ears." She said with a smile, though she let her eyes linger on Alex, who no longer wore a smile, but her face seemed almost blank.

She opened the book, and began the story, every few lines, looking up to see Alex had seemingly spaced out, and she wondered if she were even hearing the story. She was just about finished when the door opened and the principle walked in.

"Good after noon Miss White, hello children!" He said and heard a chorus of hellos.

Miss white smiled. "We have a special guest coming to help in the class." She said to the skids as she stood up and Alex looked over curiously.

"Children, say hello to Mr. Camp!"

Jesse walked over smiling at the group of 5 year olds, his eyes scanning until they landed on the little girl from Benjis photo. There, five feet from him, was his little daughter. She looked just like her Mother. He smiled at her, and she smiled softly in return.

"Hey, kids! We are going to have so much fun!" He said, his eyes never leaving Alex's.

XXXXXX

Aubrey had locked herself in their bedroom after the promise she would speak to them later, she just had to clear her head. Telling them, to go to the diner and meet with Stacie's boss and have lunch with Alex, and they would talk that night after dinner.

They hesitantly agreed, Chloe noticed Beca seemed slightly off, and she figured it was the same reason she was feeling different. They weren't used to seeing Aubrey like this.

Beca herself had a million thoughts going through her mind. Different scenarios of what could have happened. Maybe she was spooked by something on her run? Maybe her foot caught one of the many uplifted roots on the trial and she fell? Maybe she saw a bear? It wasn't unheard of, especially with the forest surrounding them, bears, deer, elk, badgers, they all lived out there. Maybe she saw a bear, and that's why she fell, and why she is so scared.

She hoped that was what happened. Aubrey was locked in the bedroom, Chloe was in the kitchen on her laptop looking up something and Beca was restless. She decided to check the front door, make sure it was locked.

she walked into the foyer and checked to see that Aubrey had locked the dead bolt, but not the knob or the top lock. She fastened them into place and was about to walk away when she looked down to see the mace bottle on the ground. Figuring Aubrey must have dropped it when she came in she reached down and picked it up.

she wasn't expecting however, for the lid to pop off, telling her that it had been unlocked and taking a closer look, she could see it had been used.

Her eyes shot up and she exited the foyer walking past the kitchen and down the hall straight to their bedroom, her heart pounding as she reached up grabbing the spare key to the bedroom door that was resting on the door frame.

She unlocked the door, pushed it open and entered the room, closing it quietly behind her so not alert Chloe and locked it again. Pocketing the key she looked to see Aubrey was in the bathroom. She could see steam coming from under the door.

Deciding to wait, and clear her mind she walked over to the window seat and dropped the mace bottle. Grabbing her journal, she flipped it open to a blank page and pulling the pen from the binding, she began to write something. She wrote quickly, her handwriting meshing together as she barley lifted the pen from the page.

It was when she heard the click of the bathroom door unlocking she looked up. Closing the journal, leaving the pen in the book and set it down as the door opened and Aubrey walked out.

she wore her white thigh length robe, her hair damp falling over her shoulders.

She stopped just outside the door when she saw Beca standing on the opposite side of the room. The Brunettes eyes looking her over, filling with tears, made her stomach twist.

Beca watched her for a moment, her eyes were darting around the room, she seemed restless, fidgety almost. It was obvious the Beca being in the room was making ear very uncomfortable.

She stepped closer and watched how Aubrey slightly stepped back, away from her, her eyes now downcast.

"Look at me." Beca said softly.

Her eyes lifted and locked with Becas. That stormy blue color that trapped her in so many ways, was now looking at her in a way that made the older feel as though she could see right into her mind, she could see her thoughts. She knew her secret.

She watched as Becas eyes filled with tears, and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

Her stomach suddenly lurched and she whimpered slightly before turned and bolting back into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet as she threw up everything in her stomach. She immediately felt Beca pulling her hair out of the way, her other hand rubbing soothing circles on her back as her body tensed and she continued to empty her stomach.

After a few dry heaves, she lifted a shaky hand and flushed the toilet, sitting back and Beca let her hair go and grabbed the mouthwash, knowing it would be the first thing the girl wanted. She filled the cap and handed it too her. She took it on swished it around for a little bit before spitting it into the toilet and wiping her mouth.

She looked up with teary eyes as Beca lowered herself down beside her.

Beca again looked her over before slowly reaching out and taking one of her bandaged hands.

She took a deep calming breath. "When?" She almost whispered, not wanting to speak at full volume, knowing her voice would betray her and crack, and she knew she needed to be strong for Aubrey.

As if that was the question she waiting for, the one that told Aubrey that her secret was known, the blonde choked out a sob and fell into Becas arms.

She pulled her girlfriend against her, holding her and rocking her. "Shh, shh, just breath baby, take your time." She cooed.

Aubrey took a few breaths, calming herself. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know how to... I- I'm scared, I'm so scared." She cried.

Beca ran her hand down her drying hair. "It was him?" Beca asked, her voice laced with anger.

Aubrey pulled back slightly and nodded. "He, he said he will make you suffer...all of you, and Alex-" She gasped, trying to calm down, but it was proving difficult.

"This happened today? In the woods?" Beca asked.

she looked down and shook her head."Yesterday."

Beca looked at her, her eyes narrowing. "At work. He was at the Market and he was out back when I went on break. He covered my mouth, and... And held me down." She said, her voice wavering as she tired to hold in any more tears.

Beca didn't know what to say to her, she didn't know how to make it better. She was angry. How could that ass hole even think to go near her again? How dare he touch her? He was going to pay for what he did.

"He was in the woods. I think he was going to do it again. I- I got away, and I kicked him in the face, and maced him."

Becas eyes grew. "You kicked him in the face?" She asked.

Aubrey looked down seeming ashamed. "Yeah, I didn't want-"

"Thats awesome baby." Beca stopped her. "You defended yourself. Are you hurt? Other than..." She motioned to her hands and knees.

She looked down shyly. "I have some bruises." She said.

Beca felt sick. "How did you do it Becs? How did you-"

"I never moved passed it Bree," Beca cut her off, not wanting to bring up the past too much, not wanting to make it about her problems. "It's not something that is easily forgotten." She said,

"We need to get you to the hospital. And report this to Detective Kendrick."

She said standing up.

Aubrey nodded. As much as she didn't want to report it, or tell the police, she knew that it was what needed to be done, Bumper couldn't get away with this. "I already showered twice, they won't do a rape kit. Just call Kendrick? Have him come here?" She asked. Beca thought about it, then knowing Aubrey was right, she nodded.

"I don't want Chloe to know." She said.

Beca looked her in concern. "We can't hide this from her Bree-"

"You hid it from us!" She suddenly yelled making Beca jump.

She nodded slowly. "I know I did. And it was a horrible mistake. We can't keep this from her, Bree. It's not right, she deserves to know."

Aubrey huffed as she stood up and Becas eyes narrowed again.

"Bree?" She asked as she walked passed her into the bedroom.

"What?" She asked pulling her robe off and digging through her drawers for fresh underwear and a bra.

Beca studied her for a moment, seeing a drastic change. Just moments ago, she couldn't barely contain her tears and now her movements were angry and rough.

"What's going through your head right now?" She asked.

She pulled on a pair of jeans, and grabbed a t shirt pulling it over her head before looking at Beca.

"You have no room to talk. You didn't tell us and you were abused for three weeks." She said and Beca winced at the acid in her voice.

"You can't tell me that she deserves to know. We deserved to know, and you were silent. At least I told you." She said. Beca recoiled as if she had been slapped. "She hasn't been tainted like this. She hasn't had something so sacred ripped from her, she is still pure as far as I'm concerned." She said walking into the bathroom to pull her hair up. "She doesn't need more shit piled onto her."

That stung. Beca looked down. Is that how Aubrey thought? Did she think Beca, and now herself, was impure? Or damaged?

"Was I a burden to you?" Beca asked softly, her feelings hurt. She knew she should be more concerned with Aubrey right now, but her girlfriends words hit her hard, and she couldn't help but wonder if these were her true feelings. If she really did regret being with Beca.

She turned and looked her small girlfriend, standing a few feet away, suddenly looking smaller than ever. For some reason this just angered her further.

"Oh get over yourself Beca." She snapped. "Are you going to call the damn detective or not?"

Aubrey knew she was being unnecessarily harsh, but she couldn't stop. She was angry. She was angry at Bumper for doing this to her, for taking this from her. She felt off balance, she felt disgusting and she couldn't understand why Beca insisted on telling Chloe.

"I-yeah." She said and took a step back, she could feel tears burning behind her eyes, but she was forcing them back.

the door knob jiggled and then there was a knock. "Bree?" Came a soft Voice. "Becs?"

Aubrey motioned to the door and Beca walked over unlocking it and opened it.

Chloe smiled lightly and stepped in, seeing them together.

"Is everything okay?" She asked looking at them both.

Aubrey nodded with a soft smile. "Yeah, everything is fine" She said and walked over placing a soft kiss on Chloes lips.

They redhead returned the kiss and looked at Beca, who looked like she were about to break down.

"You okay Becs?" Chloe asked walking over and gently running ear thumb across her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just need to call the um... Wildlife place, and report what happened in the woods." She said.

Chloes eyes shot to Aubrey. "what?! What happened?" Aubrey froze and looked at Beca.

"It was a bear. She came across a black bear on the trial, and tripped trying to het away."

Chloe gasped and walked over to Aubrey. "Oh sweety, you know better than to run! Or turn your back to a bear! Oh I'm so glad you are okay!" She exclaimed hugging the blonde.

Aubrey looked at Beca over Chloes shoulder, but the brunette wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Yeah, it was pretty scary. I panicked."

Chloe pulled back. "I'm just glad you came home in one piece." She smiled.

Aubrey nodded. "Should we start getting ready to get Alex and go to the diner?" She asked. Chloe nodded and kissed end softly.

"I'll just call the wildlife people and let them know there is a bear near the house and I'll meet you guys in the kitchen." She said.

Chloe nodded and head for the door, Aubrey following behind her.

Once they were gone, Beca walked over to the window and grabbed the journal, scrawling a few more lines Before closing it and putting it back in its place.

She looked out the window toward the lake, her thoughts racing. After a few moments she grabbed her phone and dialed a number. It picked up after two rings.

"Detective Kendrick? I need you over here as soon as possible."

A/N: well there you have it! Beca knows, and now we have some issues between them... I feel so bad for it... But, it will all come together you will see :) please review!


	20. Mistakes

Beca stood by the window for a few minutes after hanging up with Detective Kendrick, who after a series of questions that really irritated her, said he would be there as soon as possible.

She couldnt shake the feeling that Aubrey had regretted the last five years with her. That she was angry she spent this chunk of her life hidden away in the woods, only to be assaulted herself and have her life turned upside down. She couldn't get her angry words out of her head. The look she wore as she told Beca how she felt about herself and how she felt about Chloe.

She was hurt, though she wasn't sure if she should be. She knew Aubrey's anger towards her was uncalled for, but she also knew that, her angry words had to have some truth to them.

After a few moments of deep thought, she looked out towards the woods. Her own anger boiling at what almost happened out there, and what did happen the day before and that Bumper might still be out there. Only now, he was pissed off because Aubrey fought back.

Her mind started to clear at that thought. What the hell was she doing? Not only had Aubrey told her he threatened them, he was out there, still. He could go after Stacie, before Kendrick even got the information of who he was. He could hide out, and not be found. Just like Jesse kept her hidden in almost plain sight all those years ago.

No. She wouldn't go along with Aubrey and keep this from Chloe. She was right. Chloe hadn't been tainted like this. Alex was so young, and she wouldn't allow even the tension of this, harm her daughter. She would protect them, all three of them, even if Aubrey fought it, Chloe had the right to know, as did Stacie and Donald.

She walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer reaching in the back and grabbing the small hand gun kept in there. Any regular person would probably be freaked out by the amount of guns they actually had in various places around the house. Pulling it out, she went into the closet and found the ankle holster Kendrick had given her, and attached it, then after checking it was loaded, she strapped it in, and covered it with her jeans, then left the room.

When she reached the kitchen she found Aubrey sitting at the table, and Chloe grabbing something from the fridge. She stopped and gave Aubrey a look, she was hoping she could read. She knew the moment that the blonde understood, because her earlier anger, resurfaced.

"No." She growled.

Chloe turned around at her tone and looked between the two in confusion.

"I'm sorry Bree. I'm not going to lie, she deserves to know. You need to tell her, or I will. I won't make the same mistake twice." She said, her eyes pleading with Aubrey. The blonde locked her eyes on the younger girl.

Chloe stepped forward, frustration obvious on her face, "Okay, what the hell is going on with you two? Tell me what Beca? What mistake?" She asked.

"Kendrick is on his way here, Bree. And when he gets here, I'm taking the car and I'm going to get Alex, and then Stacie. We are staying here until he is caught,"

"What happened?!" Chloe suddenly yelled slamming her hand down on the counter as frustrated tears clouded her vision.

"We are in a fucking relationship! We are supposed to talk to each other, now what are you not telling me Aubrey? What happened?!"

With a glare at Beca, Aubrey walked over and pulled Chloe into a hug.

"Dont cry, baby, I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

Chloe pulled back. "Talk to me." She pleaded.

Aubrey sighed. "This is on you Beca." She growled. Chloe looked at Aubrey in slight shock at how she was treating their girlfriend.

Beca looked at Aubrey with her own tears threatening to spill. Aubrey looked at her. "Well, you want her to know so bad, tell her!"

Chloe looked at Beca who was visibly shrinking under Aubrey's glare.

"Aubrey, stop it." She said, her voice soft but stern.

Beca looked away from Aubrey, her eyes full of pain.

"Bumper...raped her." She said carefully, Aubrey looked down and Chloe gasped, her hand shooting to her mouth.

"And he attacked her again in the woods today." She said. "She fought him off."

Chloe felt like she was going to throw up. It couldn't be true. This couldn't have happened. She felt dizzy. Her eyes flashing to Aubrey who sat at the table, her face buried into her hands. Beca still in the doorway.

Why isn't Beca comforting her? Why aren't I? She thought.

she could hear Beca talking but she sounded muffled. Like she was under water, and Beca was talking just above the surface.

she blinked a few times and looked back at Aubrey. She needed to go to her, she was crying. She was crying and Beca wasn't comforting her, she Needed to. She needed to hold her.

Beca could see that Chloe had stopped hearing her. She wanted so badly to take the blonde in her arms and comfort her, but she knew it wasn't welcomed. Not from her.

She could see in Chloes eyes that she couldn't understand why she was still in the door way, as her eyes went from Beca to the blonde.

She saw Chloe sway slightly and just as the redhead stepped toward Aubrey, no doubt to try and console her, her eyes rolled back and her knees buckled.

Beca shot forward, and as if it were planned, was able to stop her head from slamming into the hard wood floor, as she fell unconscious to the ground.

A/N: I'm fully aware of how short this is :) idk, seemed like a good spot to leave you awesome people hanging! Don't hate me! Or do, I'm getting used to it! I will update again today! I promise! This is like a teaser to the shit storm Thats about to unfold :) please review :)


	21. Finishing what I started

"Hi, what's your name?"

Alex looked up from her small desk, where she was currently filling in colored shapes to see Mr. Camp kneeling next to her desk.

"Alexandra Jade Posen." She stated. "But everyone calls me Alex. Or Ali."

He smiled at her.

"Okay, Ali, it is then," he smiled. "You are very smart Ali." He said looking at the page she had nearly finished, all the colors correct and done inside the lines.

"Thank you." She smiled.

He smiled back. "You know, you look a lot like I did when I was your age." He said,

Then looked over to make sure Miss White was wasn't watching.

"Really?" She asked, "Everyone says I look like my birth Mom."

"Yeah? What's her name?"

"Beca. But I have three mommies."

He tried to keep the disgust off of his face. "Three?" He asked, "Thats different."

"My moms say there isn't anything wrong with being different."

"They are right. But sometimes, different isn't good." He said.

She looked at him skeptically.

"My moms said that it's not bad to-"

"Are your moms teachers?" He cut her off.

She looked at him grudgingly. "They teach me all of the time,"

"Well, I am a teacher. I know for sure, they are just guessing,"

Jesse knew this wasn't how he had wanted their first meeting to go, but she was as stubborn and headstrong as her mother. And in his eyes, she only had one. Not three. One mother, and one father, and she would come to accept him as such.

She looked back at her paper, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "This was a private conversation okay?" He asked, his eyes looking up to where Miss white was helping another student.

"What does that mean?"

He sighed, "That everything you and I just talked about is a secret. You can't tell anyone. Promise?" He asked and held up a pinky. Replacing his annoyed face with a happy smile.

she smiled. "My mommy makes me promises all the time." She said and hooked her small pinky with his. "I promise."

"What are you promising over here, miss Alex?" Came a light voice and they looked up to see Miss White. Approaching.

"Alex was just promising to never let anyone tell her she can't do something she sets her mind too. She is very smart." He winked at her.

The little girl looked up to Miss White, knowing it was a lie, and knowing she was never supposed to lie, she just nodded. Not wanting to break her promise.

"Mr. Camp, could you please help some of the other children with their worksheets?"

He smiled falsely at her and stood up. "Of course. It was nice to meet you Ali." He said, before walking away. She waved at him slightly then looked at Miss White.

"Excellent job Alex." She smiled. "Keep up the good work."

Alex smiled at her and nodded, before picking up another crayon and getting back to work. Miss White looked over to where Mr. camp had stopped to help another student with their assignment and noticed his eyes flicker up to Alex for a few seconds before returning to his task.

She made a mental note to keep her eyes open, knowing there were boundaries, with teacher/student relationships, and she had a weird feeling in her gut.

XXXXXX

Screaming. That's all she could hear, all around her. Terrified screams of pain.

Begging for them to stop, to leave them alone.

Chloe looked around, not recognizing where she was, but she could still hear the screams.

She knew those screams, that voice. Those voices. Beca and Aubrey. They were hurt,they were in pain and they were screaming for it to stop. She ran, as fast as she could, not knowing where she was, only seeing doors, everywhere. She went through one to find three more.

Finally she found the right door. She burst through it, and froze. On the ground just a few feet from her, was Beca, laying in a pool of blood, a bullet hole right above her collar bone. Same place Aubrey had been hit when Jesse shot her.

Jesse.

The devil himself was standing just a few feet behind Becas body, covered in her blood.

"What have you done?" She screamed running forward, only to be stopped by a loud bang.

She felt something like a dull pain in her stomach. She looked down to see blood pouring out over her hands. She looked back up to see Jesse pointing the gun at her.

"I finished what I started," he said.

"Chlo..." She looked from Jesse to the new voice. The voice of Aubrey. She was walking toward her. Her shirt ripped and bloody. The side of her head was matted in blood that covered the side of her face and neck.

"You took what didn't belong to you." Jesse growled. "So I took it back,"

She felt something flowing into her mouth and coughed when she realized it was blood.

she looked up just as Aubrey fell beside Beca, both of them, bloody, broken. Gone.

She could feel the blood flowing from her mouth and she felt weak, falling to her knees, as her tears mixed with blood.

"Daddy!" Her head shot up. Alex.

The little girl was running through the darkness of the room, as if in slow motion, she opened her arms and Jesse lifted her up off of the ground.

"Alex no! No let her go!" Chloe screamed trying to move forward, to stand up, but she couldn't. She was bleeding out, she was getting weaker.

Alex looked over to Chloe, unfazed buy the nightmare she was in. The blood from Jesses shirt, staining the white dress she wore.

She paid no mind to it, as she held onto Jesse and he smiled maliciously at her.

She fell to her stomach, no longer able to hold her self up.

She could see him whisper something into Alex's ear and the little girl looked at her.

"You should have never got involved." She said. "You stole from my Daddy, and now he is taking me back." She said. And Jesse turned with her, she looked back and laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes meeting Chloes. They had the same empty, far away look Beca had worn for a long time. She tried to call out, but her voice wasn't working. No sound was coming out. Soon, the darkness had swallowed them, and Chloe fell into a heap of sobs, as she slowly drifted away.

XXXXXX

Beca sat next to the couch where she and Aubrey had laid Chloe. Her hand firmly holding onto her girlfriends as she felt her body shake, and her face scrunch up in displeasure. She was having a nightmare.

Aubrey paced back and forth by the couch, muttering angry words under her breath until they heard a knocking on the door.

Aubrey walked over to it, not even bothering to make sure she knew who it was and opened it. Thankfully it was just detective Kendrick. She instantly turned end back and walked into the living room. Kendrick following close behind, a look of concern on his face.

The moment he saw Chloe on the couch he spoke. "What happened? What's going on?" He asked.

"I need to report an assault." Aubrey said. Her voice more even and confident than Beca had heard it in the last few days.

His eyes shot to Chloe.

"Is she-"

"Not Chloe. She fainted. I need to report an assault on me." She said. Kendrick looked taken aback at her being able to state it so evenly.

Beca looked up at Aubrey and gently placed Chloes hand on her stomach.

"Bree?" She asked softly and Aubrey turned to her.

She didn't say anything, just stared at the younger brunette.

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the blonde. She felt her tense for a second before Aubrey's arms, gently embraced her small girlfriend.

"I love you, Aubrey."

Aubrey closed her eyes, squeezing them tightly, not letting tears fall. She knew she had treated Beca badly, and been unnecessarily cruel to her that day. She didn't know why she did it. But she could feel it eating at her inside and she hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Beca. So much. I'm so sorry."

Beca felt something shift within her and she stifled a small sob. She needed to hear Aubrey say those three words.

"Why don't you call Donald and have him come get you, and you can go get our daughter, and Stacie and bring them back here?"

Beca pulled away slightly.

"Do you want to do this alone?" She asked the blonde.

She nodded. "I think I need too." She said, "Just bring them home, and we will keep watch over Chloe. I'm sorry for how I acted today." She said and wiped the tears away from Beca face before lifting it and place a tender, lingering kiss on her lips.

Beca nodded. Knowing Aubrey needed to give her statement alone.

They pulled apart and she turned to follow Kendrick into the kitchen.

"I love you Becs"

"I love you too, Aubrey."

She turned and disappeared into the kitchen. Beca went back to the couch and checked on Chloe, she was still shaking slightly, so Beca covered her with the afghan from the back of the couch and pulled her phone out, dialing Donald's number. Not seeing the missed calls from Stacie.

XXXX

Stacie took off her apron and hung it up, grabbing her phone and heading out the back door of the diner. Beca never showed, and Alex was due to get out of school soon. She tired calling but didn't get an answer. She dialed in her number again, but got the busy signal. She sighed and called Donald only to get another busy signal.

"Damn it Donald."

"Trouble in paradise?"

She turned around to be met with the bruised and squinty eyed face of Bumper.

"What the fuck happened to you?" She asked, grateful she left the back door propped open, knowing the chef was just inside the door.

"Oh, I must have fallen or, something,"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want Bumper? Why are you even still here? Don't you have a job in New York you should be doing?"

He stepped closer to her. She took notice and stepped back.

"I thought I would stick around for a while." He shrugged. "I like it here."

Her phone started ringing and she instantly answered it, keeping her eyes on Bumper.

"Hello?"

Bumper watched her. His face swollen and bruised, his eyes blood shot from the mace.

"Oh, hey baby." She said, hoping it would make Bumper stop his steps toward her.

She listened to Donald, his voice quick and distressed and she latched onto one of his many sentences, 'Bumper raped Aubrey.'

Her eyes shot up to him. "Okay. I love you." She said.

A few miles away, Donald stepped on the gas as he drove toward the diner. He was supposed to pick up Beca, but he knew that Stacie's response wasn't whT it should have been for a reason.

"He's with you?" He asked,

"Yes, that sounds good. I'll see you soon?"

He understood.

"I'm on my way baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna wait inside."

"Be there before you get in." He said as he rounded the corner in the car and the diner came into view.

Bumper heard the screeching of tires and looked to see what happened. Stacie took that chance and bolted into the diner closing the door and locking it.

She pocketed her phone and grabbed her jacket.

"I have to go." She told the chef who was looking at her in confusion.

She hurried through the kitchen then out into the dining area passed the customers to the front door.

She exited as Donald pulled up outside. Running out to the car and getting in.

"I saw him take off, he got into a black car. Call Beca and tell her we are on our way to Alex, to not leave the house."

Stacie nodded and dialed Becas number.

XXXXX

Beca had hung up with Donald just as Chloe began to stir. Then, her eyes shot open and she sat up breathing hard. Beca reached out and touched her arm.

"Shh, it's okay," she started but was cut off when Chloe turned and pulled away from her staring at her as if she was seeing a ghost.

"Chloe?"

The redhead looked at Beca for a moment, looking her over, trying to separated her nightmare from reality. She suddenly reached out and yanked the collar of Becas shirt down, not seeing the startled look on her face.

When she didn't find the bullet hole she was looking for, she let her shirt go and fell back into the couch.

"Where is Alex? And Bree?" She asked.

Beca wanted to ask what just happened but decided against it. Bree is okay, she is in the kitchen giving her statement to Kendrick. Alex is at School, Donald is going to take me to get her, are you feeling okay? Do you want some water?"

She seemed to relax a little. "Is Aubrey okay?"

She nodded sadly. "She is the strong one, remember?"

Chloe looked down.

"I'll get you some water and be right back."

Chloe nodded and watched her walk away.

She entered the kitchen, and Aubrey immediately stopped talking and looked at her. Kendrick looked up looking furious as he wrote down what Aubrey was telling him.

"She is awake, I'm just getting her some water," she said and opened the fridge pulling out a bottle of water.

"Tell her I love her." Aubrey said.

Beca smiled softly.

"I will." She said and walked out.

She walked over and sat beside Chloe handing end the bottle. She opened it and drank half op the bottle before setting it down.

Beca was about to ask why she had pulled her shirt down she her phone rang.

She picked it up.

"Donald? Where are you?"

"Its Stacie. We are on our way to get Alex, do not leave the house. Bumper was just at the Diner."

"What?" Beca exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We are going to pick up Alex and meet you back home."

Beca ran a hand through her hair, "Okay, thank you, please be safe."

"We will. I love you Becs, we will be there soon."

The phone went dead.

She dropped it on the table and Chloe leaned forward. "What is it?"

"Donald and Stacie are picking up Alex, bumper was at the diner."

Chloes eyes grew.

"She is okay." Beca said and Chloe relaxed slightly.

"Beca I had a nightmare." She said.

She looked at her, "About what?"

Chloe looked hesitant. "He came back." She said.

Those three words were enough to have Beca's heart beating painfully.

"He came back, and he killed you and Aubrey. Then, he shot me, and took her." She said, tears falling from her eyes.

Beca reached out and pulled Chloe into her running her hand though her hair. "It's okay, he isn't back." She said, and tried her hardest to believe that. There was no way. He was gone. He died in that swamp five years ago.

"Alex isn't going anywhere. No one is taking her, and nothing is going to happen to us." She said as she cradled Chloe in her arms.

she wanted so badly to believe everything was going to be okay. But she had this awful feeling in her stomach. Something wasn't right. Something bad was coming, and she didn't know how to stop it.


	22. Prisoners

**A/N: PLEASE READ. First and foremost. Thank you all, so much for support and understanding. I have been through a lot of very painful stuff in my life. Things that have left me so broken, I didn't think there could be anything worse. I was wrong. Losing my puppy, was the most painful experience in my life. I have never cried so hard. I have never felt so empty, and so alone. And I suffer from depression and PTSD, so that is saying something. On top of my baby girl passing, I have some kind of virus in my ears, and at the moment I am almost completely deaf. What a wonderful two weeks! Not. I got Kendrick's ashes back today. The surgeon cremated her for free, seeing as there was absolutely no reason she should have died. Having her ashes on the bedside table today, has given me a sense of peace. It's the first day, since it happened, that I felt motivated to write. **

**Thank you all for patience, and understanding. You are the best. **

Stacie and Donald stood outside the large iron gates of SunnyVale academy, waiting for the children to be released. Stacie standing chewing nervously on her thumb, while Donald stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. There were multiple other people there, waiting for their children to be released, and they mostly stood in small circles, talking amongst themselves.

"Is Aubrey okay?" She asked.

Donald sighed. "I don't know, she didn't say much. I know that detective guy is over there with them right now though, so she must be giving her statement."

"I should have lured him inside the diner and pushed him into the fry grease." She said angrily.

"That would have been cool." Donald admitted. "But, you are no good to anyone in prison."

She couldn't help but smile. "I know. I can't believe this happened, I mean, they have had it hard enough as it is, and now..." She trailed off, her thoughts of what could happen too the girls now, going to places, she didn't want to imagine. Luckily she was broken from her thoughts by the school bell ringing. She turned to look as the doors opened,but instead of seeing a crowed of screaming children, excited to be going home burst through the doors, as she expected. They filed out in quiet lines, lead by teachers.

"Wow. Orderly." She laughed as they approached the gate. They looked up and down the lines, for Alex, as the kids were one by one released to their parents.

They spotted her finally in the third line. When it came to be her turn, the teacher looked out at the small crowed of remaining parents, and Alex looked around, slightly confused until she saw Stacie. She went to run forward, but was stopped by the teachers arm.

Stacie frowned and Alex looked up at the teacher.

"That's my Aunt Stacie, and Uncle Donald." She said pointing at them.

Miss White shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't release you too them, they are not on the list." Stacie being close enough to hear this, walked over.

"Hi, I'm Stacie, there was an emergency at home, and her moms sent us to pick her up." She said.

"I apologize, but I am not allowed to release her to anyone but her mothers. It's procedure for the safety of the children." She said.

Stacie sighed. "Well, what do we do then? We need to get her home, and her moms can't come out here right now."

"I will take her into the Main office, and call her moms, to verify who you are."

Stacie quickly whipped out her cell. "That will take too long, we have to get her home. Call on my cell." She said and pulled up Becas number.

Alex looked up at Stacie. "Are my mommies okay?" She asked.

Not knowing how to answer, knowing they weren't, and knowing Alex would see that when they arrived home, she just smiled softly at her.

"No worries, princess, everything is going to be fine." She said, trying desperately to believe her own words.

XXXXX

Jesse made his way out of the parking lot behind SunnyVale, to the waiting car. Getting in he immediately locked his eyes on Bumpers face.

"What did you do?" He asked. A hint of anger already making itself known in his voice.

Bumper gulped loudly and started the car. "I Uh. I may have made a few mistakes." He said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Jesse set his jaw. "What kind of mistakes?"

"I'd rather not say. All I should say is, I need to leave town. I paid for another month at the hotel. You are all set. But, I need to go."

Jesse sighed and rubbed his temples before reaching down and pulling on the emergency brake.

The car came to a screeching halt and Bumper sat rigid in his seat. His hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

Bumper looked at him nervously. "I ran into Aubrey in the woods today. I got a little rough with her, and she kicked my ass. She ran off, and I went after her, but she got home way before I got there. By the time I caught up, some sort of cop was walking up to the door."

Jesses eyes were locked on the bruised and cowering man next to him.

"You are fucking idiot, you know that." He growled.

Bumper nodded. "I couldn't stop myself."

"Didn't you learn the first time?" Jesse demanded and threw his fist out, hitting Bumper in the jaw.

"Did you hurt her?" He demanded.

Knowing it would only be worse, if he told Jesse what he had done the day before, he shook his head.

"I am this close," Jesse snarled, using his fingers to show Bumper how close he was to losing his patience. "To killing your dumb ass, and dumping you in that lake."

He nodded. Knowing he messed up. Jesse was his means of survival. The last few years, they had worked together but in reality, Jesse ran it all. He was the leader, he had the say in everything, and if Bumper stepped out of line, he was shown was in charge.

"I only need a few more days, gaining my daughters trust, before we get this going, only a few more days, and I need you here. So you aren't going anywhere. You are going to lay low for a few days, don't draw any attention to yourself, and stay the hell away from Aubrey. I don't know where your sudden infatuation with her came from, but you need to get her out of your head. Once I have Beca and Alex, then I couldn't care less what you do with her." He said.

Bumper looked up at him.

"Got it?" He demanded. "Can you calm the fuck down for a couple days?"

Bumper nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I can do that."

"Good. You better hope that the cop you saw go in to the house, doesn't send people out looking for you."

Bumper nodded again.

"Let's go then." He growled releasing the brake. Bumper immediately began driving again.

"What Uh, what's gonna happen once you have them?" He asked quietly.

Jesse smirked. "I'm taking them where no one will ever find us. It will take a little while, for Beca to accept me back. But, she will. Then, we will be married, and maybe have more kids. I'd like a son." He said almost to himself.

"What's gonna, you know...happen to me?"

Jesse looked over. "Well, you aren't coming with us." He said.

"Go live your life somewhere, I guess. Go back to school or something. You didn't finish college. Probably why you make such stupid choices."

"You didn't finish college either." Bumper pointed out.

Jesse laughed. "And yet, I'm still smarter than you."

Bumper stared out the windshield, gripping the steering wheel tightly. Jesse always thought he was so much smarter, so much better than he was. Always knocking him down, and telling him what to do. Treating his as if he was nothing. If it weren't for Bumper, Jesse wouldn't be where he was. He couldn't be seen by anyone who might recognize him, so bumper did everything that needed to be done. For so many years, he took Jesses shit. And he was sick of it.

XXXXXX

"I was just on my way back, when I ran into him. Over by our friends Stacie's house, across the lake. I ran away from him, but he came after me, and tackled me. We struggled, and I got free, and kicked him in the face. Then I maced him, and ran while he was blinded."

"You say you kicked him in the face?" Kendrick asked as he wrote down what she was telling him.

she nodded.

"Nice." He commented as he continued to write, "I'm glad you were able to defend yourself."

She nodded slightly.

"It's good that you know some information on him, it makes him easier to find."

She nodded again and sat up. "Um, have you... Has there been anymore..." She struggled to find the words.

"Jesse, c-could he be here? With Bumper do you think?" She asked in a low voice so it wouldn't carry out of the kitchen. "I mean, none of us had heard from him in 8 years, and then he just shows up..."

"Aubrey," he started, reaching out and touching her hand which she quickly retracted.

"Sorry." He said, "There is no reason to believe Jesse is here, or even alive. No one has seen or heard from him in five years. I strongly believe he died in Louisiana."

Aubrey let out a short breath of relief.

Beca walked in then. "Sorry to interrupt, Miss White just called, she wouldn't release Alex to Stacie."

"Do we need to go get her?" Aubrey asked.

"No I told her that Stacie was okay to take her, they are on their way, I just thought I would let you know."

Aubrey nodded. "Well that's good. Are we done here?" She asked Kendrick.

He nodded standing up. "Yes, no worries, we will find him. He couldn't have gone far. In the meantime, all doors and windows locked, I'm sending out a guy this evening, he is going to install an alarm system on the house, teach you how to use it."

"That's comforting, thank you." Beca said.

"How is Chloe?" He asked.

"Resting, Aubrey, I think you should talk to her."

She shook her head. "No good will come of talking about this. She doesn't need to hear it. I will go see her though," she said and with a swift kiss on Becas cheek, she left.

Beca looked at Kendrick with a sad smile.

"How are you?" He asked as she sat in Aubrey's place.

"I'm alright. This is all pretty scary, I'm worried about her, but she is Aubrey Posen and she's stubborn as hell. I can't believe this is happening." She dropped her face into her hands.

"I'll catch him. He is not going to get away with what he did."

She looked up at him. "Thank you. For everything. You have done a lot for us these last five years."

"Its been my pleasure." He said standing up. "Hang in there. It will all be back to normal soon. How is that little one of yours?"

"She is doing well. She started School, and really likes it. Will she be able to go to school, or should I keep her home?"

He seemed to think about it. "Let's be safe, and keep her home. Just until he found."

She nodded. Knowing this was going to upset her daughter.

He smiled. "Oh, I got that information you wanted, Jesses medical records. I'll bring them by this evening."

"Awesome thank you." She said and followed him toward the front door.

"I'll keep you updated. Just stick around the house." He said.

"We will, thank you." She said.

He nodded and headed out the door. She locked it behind him and walked back into the living room where Chloe was curled into Aubrey's side. Both their eyes closed.

She smiled softly at the two. A week ago this was a normal thing, cuddling on the couch, falling asleep in each others arms.

She couldn't believe how quickly everything could change. They were basically all being put on house arrest until Bumper was found.

She made her way into the kitchen and began preparing a snack for Alex when she got home. Deep in her head, she made herself a promise.

If they didn't find Bumper in the next few days, she was going to go find him herself. She couldn't keep her family locked up like prisoners.

A/N: all mistakes are mine, and I apologize for them. Hope you enjoyed :) please review :)


	23. Decisions

Beca had just finished making Alex a snack when there was a knock at the door. She walked out of the kitchen to find Chloe and Aubrey still snuggled together on the couch, but not budging from their position. She pushed back the sudden feeling of rejection as she made her way to the door. Just as she reached it, a second set of knocks sounded. Unlocking it, she opened the door and instantly let her eyes fall down, to see her daughter standing in front of Stacie.

"Hey bunny!" She said excitedly and opened her arms for Alex to come to her. She didn't. Instead she walked passed her and took off her jacket and bag and hung them on her hook while Donald and Stacie walked in.

Beca straightened up, and closed the door, locked it, then turned back to her daughter who was standing by the coat hangers, looking at her cautiously.

"What's the matter, Alex?" She asked concerned.

"Why didn't you pick me up? What happened?" She asked, her voice thick.

Beca looked at Stacie.

"I didn't say anything. And neither did she, the whole ride home."

Beca looked back to her daughter who had her arms folded over her chest.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there today. There was an emergency, and I needed to be here with your moms. I'm so sorry, Alex."

She looked her mother over for a moment before letting her arms fall. "That's what Stacie said. There was an emergency. What happened?"

Beca sighed and lifted the child off her feet and set her on her hip.

"Just boring grown up stuff. It's all being fixed right now. And you know what?" She asked a little quieter.

"What?"

Beca looked around, pretending to be keeping a secret, before whispering in her ear. "There is s big cuddle pile on the couch right now. Why don't you go give your mommies big hugs and kisses? I think they need it." She winked.

Alex smiled. "Okay." She whispered back before leaning in and hugging her mom. Beca hugged back tightly, and Stacie and Donald smiled at them. When she pulled back she left a tiny kiss on Becas cheek.

"You need hugs and kisses too." She said.

Beca smiled at her daughter. Loving how sweet she could be. She set her down and they watched her quietly go into the living room. A second later they heard a grunt and then giggles, followed by heavy laughter.

Beca chuckled and walked toward the kitchen, Stacie and Donald following behind her.

Once they reached the kitchen, Stacie spoke.

"How is she? How are you?"

Beca looked up from where she was finishing putting Apple slices on Alex's snack plate.

She was silent for a moment, trying to hold in her tears. "I don't know." She finally said. "It was bad today."

Stacie's already worried look, became worse when she recognized Beca was trying not to cry.

"What do you mean it was bad?" She asked walking around the counter and wrapping one arm around Becas shoulders.

"S-she wasn't going to tell us. I figured it out, and..."

"Mama?" They turned to see Alex in the doorway.

Stacie dropped her arm and Beca cleared her throat. "Yes, Alex?"

Alex looked at her for a moment, and her face dropped slightly. "I was just wondering if I could have a snack." She said.

Beca smiled and lifted the plate. "Yep, here is some fruit and crackers, go eat in the living room with your moms, okay?"

Alex walked over and took the plate. "Thanks." She said and let her eyes linger on Beca for a moment before leaving the kitchen.

"Baby, would you mind hanging out out here?" Stacie asked.

He shook his head.

"Thanks, Beca come talk to me in your room?" She asked. She sighed but nodded and the two walked toward the stairs. As the passed the living room, Stacie looked to see Chloe and Aubrey on the couch, Alex buy them eating her snack. She followed Beca up the stairs, unaware of Aubrey's eyes following them.

Once they were in the bedroom, Beca sat down on the bed, her hands rubbing up and down her thighs, almost nervously. Stacie sat beside her, placing a comforting and on top of hers.

"What happened?"

She looked up, and her first tear fell.

"Bree believes, that because of what happened to us, because we were taken advantage of. She believes we are tainted, she didn't want to tell Chloe, because in her eyes, Chloe is still pure. She got so...upset that I wanted to tell her. She yelled at me that I never told them. That I had no right to tell her what to do." Her tears were falling freely now. "When she told me how she saw Chloe, I felt as though, she saw me as well as herself as impure, or damaged."

Stacie had began to rub circles on her back.

"Stacie... I think Bree is having second thoughts about being here. About being with me. I know she just went through something very traumatic, but I can't help but feel like she regrets being with me."

Stacie pulled Beca into a hug and Beca wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"You know that is not true. She loves you Beca, and she want to be with you. She had no right to throw your past in your face, and treat you poorly, I don't agree with that. She does love you though. I think this is all just getting to you guys, and you need to relax." She said.

they didn't hear the door open and jumped apart at the sound of Aubrey's voice.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked sarcastically.

Beca looked down, and Stacie stood up. "Aubrey, can I speak with you alone?" She asked. She was seething, but she kept her voice calm. She may have been acting inappropriately but she had still been violently attacked, and Stacie just wanted to help her.

"What about?" She asked.

Stacie turned to Beca and grabbed her hand lifting her up off the bed. "Go be with Alex," she said softly.

Beca nodded and wiped her tears quickly before walking by Aubrey. She knew the blond had apologized earlier, but she could feel the tension coming off of her, and the anger that the older girl was feeling. She felt ashamed of her tears and walked by Aubrey without looking up.

Once she was out of the room and the door was closed, Stacie walked over to the blonde.

Not knowing what she was gonna do, Aubrey instinctively stepped back, only to be pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"I am so sorry this happened to you, Bree." She said.

Aubrey was angry. She could feel it flowing through her veins. That anger grew when she saw Beca and Stacie go up the stairs. She wasn't sure what she thought was going on, or why she ever doubted Becas fidelity. She would never do anything like that.

This only angered her further. Why were her emotions everywhere. Why was she so quick to assume.

They pulled apart and Stacie led her to the bed. They sat down and Stacie waited.

"What did you want to talk about?" Aubrey asked.

She sighed. "Are you okay?"

"I guess I am as well as can be expected."

She shook her head. "Don't lie."

Aubrey looked up to meet her eyes. "Why do you care so much? Your more Becas friend than mine or Chloes. Does it really matter to you, how I am?" She snapped.

Stacie recoiled from her anger. She had no idea Aubrey felt that way. She had always thought they were all close.

"Aubrey, I care about you, just as much as I care about Beca." She said.

"I was raped, Stacie!" She yelled. "And it almost happened again today! How the fuck do you think I am doing?!"

Stacie let out a breath, "That's better." She said.

"This is what you were looking for?" Aubrey demanded.

"Yes, this is how you are feeling. This isn't some bullshit lie you are telling yourself to remain in control. You are not in control right now Aubrey. I know you hate that, and it's eating you up inside, but it's the truth. You are not in control. You had something really horrible happen to you, and though I dont know exactly what you are feeling, I know you are handling it wrong. You need to stop pretending like it isn't hurting you."

Aubrey started to crumble, and Stacie knew it would happen.

"You're hurt, Bree. You don't have to be strong. You have all of us, who love and care about you, and will take care of you."

"I hurt Beca." She said, and Stacie could see her being to shake, and it was only seconds before her body erupted into sobs.

"I just can't be around her right now." She cried as Stacie pulled her against her and ran her hand down her hair, as she used to do for Beca. Not knowing if it had the same calming effect, but hoping it would help.

"Why, Bree? Why can't you be around her?"

She cried some more, before calming enough to answer. "I don't know, I just... Everytime I look at her, knowing now how she must have felt, all I can see is her that day in the hospital. Scared, and small, and hurt." She said.

"You can't push her away, Bree. You know Beca, if she thinks you don't want her...she will take herself out of the situation. To make you happy. And you know it's true."

Aubrey pulled away, wiping her tears. "I know. And I don't want her to feel that way, but, I just can't right now."

"Aubrey, you know she lives here right? What are you going to do? Avoid her? Ignore her? Make her feel useless?"

"I'm trying here, Stacie, please don't make me feel any worse." She said,

Stacie shook her head.

"Maybe, I should take Beca and Alex back to my place." She said.

Aubrey looked at her for a moment. "I'm a horrible person."

"What?"

Aubrey looked down. "We have been together five years. We have raised a child together, and now, I can't even look at her, because of something someone else did. And I don't know why."

"If you think it will help, Donald and I will pack up some of their things, and take them to our house. It's a ten minute drive. I'll help Beca through it, because she will be devastated by this. But, if it's what you need, to heal, then I will do it."

Aubrey looked down for a moment in thought. "Just for a few days." She said. "Just a few days, so I can clear my head, and figure this out."

Stacie nodded. "Okay. I will go tell her now, and we will leave tonight." She said and with a reassuring squeeze of Aubrey's hand she walked out. Aubrey stood up and walked over to the window seat. Knowing Beca loved it there. She looked out over the lake in the mid afternoon sunlight. Wondering if she had made the right decision for her healing process. Or if she just helped to re break Beca.

XXXXX

Bumper sat alone in the car, while Jesse had gone into a small pawn shop to look around. He was angry. After all these years. After all he had done for Jesse, he planned on just leaving him once he got that alt bitch and her brat back.

That wasn't right. That wasn't fair. He had spent way to long helping him, and getting forged paperwork, and doing all the dark and dirty stuff, so Jesse didn't get caught. And now he wasn't getting anything out of the deal.

Though, he had latched onto one thing Jesse had said. One thing that made him smile. It had started out rocky, and he had made a few bad mistakes, but, why couldn't it work? He had said, once he has Beca and Alex, he couldn't care less what he does with her. Meaning Aubrey. Why couldn't they work it out? They had known each other for so long. It was settled. He sat up straighter and watched as Jesse walked out of the pawn shop with a brown bag.

Jesse could have that bitch and her kid, and when they were gone, he would have Aubrey. He would have to get rid of Chloe, she definitely would be a problem. But once she was dead. Aubrey would be his. And only his.

A/N: I'm going there :) sorry if your having issues reviewing. You shouldn't have any after this chapter. Please attempt to review anyway! Thanks guys :)


	24. Too late

A/N: anything said about any disorder/ mental illness mentioned, Is based purely off what I have seen/ read. I know nothing of the disorders, aside from bi polar. I own nothing but the plot and Alex. Enjoy :) please review :) all mistakes are mine and my dumb iPads.

Stacie had intended to go downstairs, and talk to Beca about her and Alex, Staying at her place for a few days, but by the time she had finished speaking with Aubrey, and got down stairs, there was a man setting up an alarm system, Detective Kendrick had returned and was with Beca and Chloe in the Kitchen while Donald kept Alex busy in the living room.

She sighed and walked into the Kitchen, to see Beca looking upset and Chloe reading over some papers.

"Hello again, Mrs. Conrad." Kendrick nodded.

She smiled at him. "Hello, what's going on?" She asked.

"These are Jesses medical records from when he was attending Barden. It's the last they have of his. It's regular doctor visits, to monthly therapy appointments. I didn't even know he was in therapy." Beca said, picking up another paper.

"It says, jesse suffered from Bi polar from a young age, though it was carefully monitored, by medication and visits to his psychiatrist."

"Anyone could have told you that." Chloe said as she continued to look over papers. "Says, Jesse has family history of mental disorders ranging from Bi polar to schizophrenia. His grandfather was schizophrenic, and his great grandmother was too."

"Was Jesse?" Stacie asked worriedly, though she couldn't remember a time where Jesse seemed to be having any hallucinations, or schizophrenic episodes. From what she had read on the subject, those were a few things that could happen.

"No." Beca said. Her eyes locked on a piece of paper. "But, when he was 13 he was diagnosed with BPD. Borderline personality disorder."

Chloe looked up. "That makes sense. The ways his moods were constantly changing."

"Sometimes he became a different person. It would happen so fast." Beca said.

Stacie and Chloe looked at her sadly.

"One minute he would be so sweet, and loving. And the next he would literally be punching me, and say the exact opposite of what the kind Jesse would say. First he didn't want to hurt me. Then, he did, if I made him angry. I deserved it."

Chloe wrapped her arms around the Brunettes waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"You didn't deserve anything he did to you baby. You know that."

Beca put the paper down. "I know." She said softly. Then, looked up at Kendrick.

"Thank you for getting me these. The doctor will need them when she sees Alex."

He nodded. "I hope it helps. I have to go though, still have that bastard Bumper to catch." He said.

they nodded. "I'll walk you out." Chloe said, and kissed the side of Beca neck lovingly before detaching herself and walking out with Kendrick.

Stacie didn't say anything for a moment. Just studied Beca, who had her eyes locked on the paper.

"You okay?"

She looked up. "Uh, yeah, I'm okay. I just, it's weird to know. You know, what was wrong with him."

"Do you think, Alex has it?"

She shook her head. "I don't think she has borderline personality disorder. No. I think she has some sort of anger problem, but not that. I'll call the doctor and see if she can come tomorrow." She said.

Stacie nodded. She was about to ask Beca if they could talk, but Chloe came back in.

"I feel like we haven't spent much time together." She said and reclaimed her place behind the shorter girl. Holding her tightly.

Beca smiled and closed her eyes. "I know. It's been a crazy week."

"How is Aubrey?" The redhead asked.

"Didn't you talk with her?" Beca asked sounding confused.

She shook her head and pulled away.

"She wouldn't say anything about it. I figured, it's because she thinks I won't know how to help. I thought she maybe talked to you, since you know how she is feeling." Chloe said carefully, as if she felt like she would be offending Beca.

The brunette looked down. Aubrey didn't want Chloe tainted by this. She wasn't going to tell her anything, and that would just leave the girl feeling unneeded and unsure of what to do. Stacie, knowing what was going on, smiled sadly at the redhead.

"I actually, spoke with Aubrey." Stacie said, and Chloe looked up. Beca knowing this already, felt a jolt of uncertainty go through her.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked hopefully. "Is she okay? What did you talk about?"

Stacie looked down. She didn't plan on Chloe being there when she told Beca but now it was too late.

"Can we talk in the guest room?"

Chloe nodded and they turned and left the kitchen. As the went through the living room, Beca smiled at her daughter who was currently on Donald's back as he crawled around on all fours.

"Look, Mama! Uncle Donald is a horse!" They all laughed and Donald began jumping slightly making Alex clutch onto his neck, and giggle happily.

"Listen to your uncle, we will be in the guest room of you need us."

"Mama wait!" She called and got off of him running over.

Donald took this chance and stood up quickly, twisting and cracking his back.

Stacie looked at him sympathetically and he smiled and winked at her.

"What is it bunny?"

"Um, what's for dinner? Cause I'm starving!"

Beca and Chloe laughed. "You just had a snack,"

"Yeah, but I'm still starving!"

"You are growing!" Chloe laughed. "Remember a couple weeks ago, you would hardly eat anything, and now we can't fill you!"

"I'm still starving." She said.

Donald walked over.

"I could go get p-i-z-z-a." He spelled.

"Pizza! Yes! Mama can we please?!"

Donald looked down at Alex in surprise. Beca and Chloe just laughed.

"That doesn't work, Aubrey has been teaching her to spell since she was two." Beca said.

"Please mama? Please?" She begged.

"No leaving the house, my wallet is in the kitchen, just order it to be delivered?" She asked Donald. He nodded.

"Sure, and no worries, I'll pay."

Beca went to argue but Stacie cut in. "Don't even try to argue Beca, you won't win."

She smiled and ruffled her daughters hair.

"Go get changed out of your jumper, please." She said, "And don't bother your Mama Bree."

Alex nodded and ran toward the stairs while Donald called the pizza place.

Stacie led them back into the guest room and closed the door.

Beca and Chloe had taken a seat on the bed, Becas face that was happy, and seemingly carefree just moments ago with Alex was gone, and she wore a look of worry.

Stacie stayed standing and rung her hands together. Now very nervous as to how this was going to go over. She knew Beca was going to be hurt, she wasn't sure how Chloe would react, she just knew this probably wouldn't end well.

"So, what did she say? Is she okay?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"She Uh. Well, she is going to be okay. She just needs some time to process what has happened, and then she can begin to heal, or feel better or whatever she needs to do."

Chloe nodded. "I fee like there is a 'but' coming..."

Stacie nodded. "There is. Um, it's not permanent. It would only be for a few days, but she and I discussed it, and I think, we think...that it would be best, if Donald and I took Alex and Beca to our house for a while."

Beca looked up at her for a moment, and Stacie could see the pained look in her eyes, as her brow furrowed and she looked back down.

Chloe looked from Beca to Stacie. "No." Chloe said.

"No, that's out of the question. Bumper is still out there, and he could come back, he could go after her next. Why would this even be brought up? Why would she go to your house?" Chloe was upset. She was beginning to shake, and the questions were quick and angry.

Beca just kept her eyes down.

"Aubrey, is finding it difficult, at this time, to..." She couldn't figure out how to say it without it sounding bad.

"To what?" Chloe asked loudly in frustration.

Beca looked up. "Aubrey doesn't want me here." She said in a calm voice. A voice that was almost to calm for the situation.

Chloe looked at her in confusion. "That's absurd, of course she wants you here." She said reaching for Beca's hand, but she moved it away.

"No. No, she doesn't."

Chloe looked at Stacie. "That's not true." She said.

The taller brunette looked down defeated. "She said, looking at Beca, knowing now how she must have felt. All she can see is Beca that day in the hospital. All she can see is her being scared, and hurt and she can't look at her right now." She said. Her voice was low and full of despair. "She said she just needs a couple of days, to clear her mind."

Chloe stood up enraged. "That is bullshit. I don't care how much healing she has to do, she can do it with all of us here. Together. Beca isn't going anywhere."

"Yes, I am."

They looked at Beca who was slowly standing up. "Aubrey has every right to want her space. We don't have to like or agree with it, but after what she has been through, I'd leave Maine if it's what she needed. It's only a few days right?" She asked. They could her the tremble in her voice and knew she wasn't accepting this as much as she was portraying.

"Becs." Chloe started but Beca shook her head.

"Its okay, Chlo. It's what she wants. I'll just go, pack Alex's bag, and maybe you can pack mine?" She asked.

Chloe sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Yeah, I can do that." She said.

Beca nodded and walked over, opening the door and leaving the room.

Chloe looked at Stacie in anger. "I can't believe you agreed to this."

Stacie closed the door.

"Look, I don't like it anymore than you do. But, you saw Beca. And I don't know if you are aware, but Aubrey and Beca fought today, and Aubrey is not handling this in a healthy way. She said some pretty hurtful thing to Beca, and I'd rather just take her to my house while Aubrey figures this out. She will be fine."

Chloe stopped her as she turned toward the door.

"What are you talking about? What did she say to her?"

Stacie shook her head. "Just take care of Aubrey. Don't bring it up. I'll mKe sure Beca and Alex are okay, and we can text each other updates."

She said and left the room.

Chloe was furious. How did all of this happen in one day, and how was she totally unaware of it? She sat down heavily on the bed. Aubrey refused to talk to her, she wanted Beca out of the house, this was going to confuse and upset Alex. Beca was going to back pedal, her insecurities were sure to come back now.

Aubrey had something terrible happen to her, but right now, Chloe wanted to throttle her. If she would just talk to her, Chloe was sure she could figure out a way to help. She had assumed that's what they did for each other. Apparently she was wrong.

With a sigh she stood up and headed out of the room. Stacie was in the kitchen getting a glass of water while Donald spoke with the Alarm guy.

She was about to head over and see how it was going when they heard a scream from upstairs.

They immediately ran toward the stair case, Chloe just barely beating Donald and Stacie right behind him.

They reached the top of the stairs and could hear crying coming from Alex's room. Chloe wasted no time throwing the door open to see Alex rip her back pack out of her mothers hands and throw it across the room.

"I'm staying here!" She screamed and stomped her foot. Beca was knelt on the floor, surrounded by small pieces of clothing, she seemed to be just barely holding it together.

"No you are not. We are going to Aunt Stacie's for a few days, and that's the last I want to hear of it, now stop this screaming, pick up this mess and pack your bag!" She yelled at the smallest brunette.

"No!" Alex yelled crossing her arms defiantly. Chloe walked in.

"Alexandra Jade. You do not speak to your mother like that. Nor do you throw tantrums. Now apologize, and do as you are told."

Alex looked at Chloe, through her glare, her bottom lip trembled. "I don't wanna leave. Why doesn't mommy Bree want us anymore?" She asked as her angry tears began to fall.

Beca looked down, her own tears finally surfacing at seeing her daughter so upset over the situation.

Chloe couldn't seem to find the right words to tell her that Bree still wanted them, that she was just going through a hard time, but all she could do was look at the pained face of the 5 year old, and all she could see was Beca. Beca herself, quickly wiped her tears and stood up, grabbing the backpack and began putting the clothes in it again.

"She does. She is just-"

"Don't Chloe. Nothing you say is going to justify this to her." Beca said,

"Alex, please put your shoes on, and help me."

Chloe looked at her. She was right. She slowly nodded and made her way passed Stacie and Donald who looked just as upset in the doorway.

XXXXXX

Aubrey heard the tantrum. She heard the conversation before the tantrum, between Beca and Alex. And she heard Alex's question. She wanted so badly to go out and tell them she loved them and she wanted them, and she wanted them to stay, but she couldn't. This was their home, and because of her, they were being forced from it. By nothing other than her selfish needs. She hurt her girlfriend. She hurt their daughter. They would never forgive her for this. If Beca ever came back. She wouldn't blame her if she didn't. Wouldn't blame Chloe if she decided to leave as well. Everything seemed to be in a fog. It was like everything was happening in slow motion, or like a dream. She already regretted her decision. Regretted her words. She wanted to run from the room, to hold onto them tightly and never let them go. She hated herself. Hated what bumper did to her, what he caused. Her chest hurt, it felt tight, like someone was squeezing the life out of her. She could see the door. She could hear muffled voices outside the door, and she wanted to yell out to them, but her voice didn't work. Everything was getting blurry. The realization that one irrational decision could possibly tear her family apart, hit her like a ton of bricks and she didn't know how to handle the onslaught of emotions. Slowly she lay herself down against the pillows, trying to to clear her head, and before she knew it, she had drifted off into unconsciousness.


	25. Good news, Bad luck

**A/N: some serious hate toward miss Aubrey right now... Sorry guys. Thanks for reading!**

Chloe opened the bedroom door, and closed it loudly, waking up the blonde as she stormed across the room into the bathroom.

Aubrey sat up slowly, her eyes red, puffy and sore from crying. She looked timidly from the bed into the bathroom where Chloe was angrily running a brush through her hair.

"Remember when I punched my bedroom window and had to get stitches, because I thought we had lost Beca?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of the bathroom mirror as she slammed her brush down and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail.

Aubrey sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the floor, already she could feel more tears coming.

"Or how you punched Donald, and got sedated for defending her?" She asked as she turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face.

"Chloe I-" she started softly but was cut off.

"I thought, we were always there for each other. You got shot. I got stabbed. She was beaten, raped, tortured, torn away from her home." She said as she began drying her face.

Aubrey closed her eyes tightly as her tears fell, listening to Chloe.

"We loved her. We loved each other and she loved us. That's why we came here. To be together and to be safe. She was so insecure. So scared of everything. She was pregnant, she was worried about the baby. And we were with her every second." She said walking out of the bathroom and yanking the tie from her hair, letting her read curls fall over her shoulders.

She stared at the woman on the bed. Her head down, tears spilling from her eyes. She was hurting. Chloe knew this, and she knew she should be holding her, loving her, telling her she will be okay. But she was so angry.

"We said forever. What happened to that?!" She yelled making Aubrey jump and look at her, she had angry tears running down her cheeks now.

Chloes heart broke at the sight of her girlfriend. She had never seen her so worn down.

"I know you have been hurt, Aubrey. I don't know how you are feeling because you refuse to talk to me, but I guess that's better than basically being banished from my own home. I can't imagine what Beca is feeling right now." She said. Her words dripping with disgust.

She could see Aubrey's shoulders shaking as she cried. A part of her wanted to run to her, scoop her up and never let her go. But all she could see right now was the abandoned look on Becas face as she left the house, with Stacie and Donald. The look of fear and anger on Alex's, because she couldn't understand what was happening.

She shook her head and walked over to the dresser, pulling out a tank top and shorts, changing into them then walking over and grabbing her pillow from the bed.

Aubrey looked up in time to see Chloe slam the door as she left the room.

She let out a strangled sob, and stood up on shaky legs, making her way into the bathroom and closing the door. Locking it behind her.

XXXXX

In the living room, Chloe threw her pillow down, and lay on the couch, letting her own tears take over. She cried for Beca, and Alex. She cried for Aubrey. She cried for the things she said to Aubrey, knowing she didn't need to do what she did. She cried until her eyes hurt and her lips were swollen. She didn't stop crying until she fell asleep sometime in the early hours of the morning.

XXXXXX

After feeding Alex, Stacie and Beca laid her down to sleep on their love seat. They didn't have the guest room set up yet, so the living room couches would have to do.

Once Stacie and Donald went to bed, Beca lay on the bigger of the two couches, hugging a pillow against her. She didn't cry. She didn't close her eyes. She didn't sleep.

All she could do was think.

She had always known it was all to good to be true. Eventually she wouldn't be what they wanted. Even if at the moment it was only Aubrey. Chloe would follow shortly after, she was sure of it.

She wasn't used to sleeping alone. It had been a very long time since she had slept by herself and the feeling was not one she enjoyed. She hoped that across the lake, they were at least together. Chloe seemed pretty angry when they left, but she hoped that they were together in their bed. Keeping each other, safe and warm.

Every once in a while she would get up and check to make sure Alex was covered, and warm, or that she wasn't going to fall of the couch before returning to her couch and holding onto the pillow. It was around sunrise, when Donald came out of their room in search of coffee, that she closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. She listened for a while as he made his way around the kitchen, making coffee and starting something for breakfast, before she heard a soft voice next to her.

"Mama?"

She opened her eyes and looked up into the sleepy brown eyes of her daughter.

"Good morning sweetie." She said softly.

"Morning, I'm hungry." She said crawling into the couch and Beca moved so she could cuddle into her.

"I bet if you ask uncle Donald, he will make you something yummy for breakfast." She said smoothing out the small girls messy bed head.

"Okay." She yawned and Beca waited for her to get back up in search of food, but after a moment, she realized she had fallen back to sleep. She smiled softly and lay back, letting her own eyes close again.

XXXXXX

Jesse walked into the morning kindergarten class just as the bell rang and watched with a fake smile as the children ran around happily. He searched the small sea of five year olds, his smile faltering as he failed to find the one he was looking for.

"Hello Mr. Camp." Miss White greeted as she walked in front of the class and called them to their seats.

They took attendance and once it was done and Miss White got them started on their morning activity, Jesse had grown impatient waiting for Alex to arrive.

When she didn't, he walked over to Miss White who was working on something at her desk.

"Ale- I mean, a student is missing." He said.

She looked up at him shocked and looked at the class.

"Who?" She asked worriedly, misunderstanding him.

"Ali. She isn't here."

She looked confused for a moment. "Oh, Alex? She must just be absent today, she wasn't dropped of this morning." She said.

"Aren't the parents supposed to call, or something when their kid isn't coming to school?" He asked, his tone slightly annoyed.

Miss White looked at him skeptically. "It's not uncommon for a child to miss school, mr. Camp. And no, the parents don't always call in. It isn't policy. I'm sure she will be back tomorrow." She said and watched as he seemed to grow more restless.

"Hm, well I think there should be a policy or something that the parent must call in." He said.

She nodded. "Are you okay, Mr. Camp?" She asked.

He looked at her. "I'm fine." He said. "Excuse me." He turned on his heel and left the room leaving her in confusion and worry. It wasn't normal for a teachers aid to behave that way about a student. She sighed and was pulled from her thoughts by a couple students arguing across the room.

XXXXXX

It was almost nine that morning and Stacie convinced Beca to join her on the porch for coffee. She followed the taller brunette out and they sat at the patio table, with their coffee, soon joined by Donald and Alex and breakfast. Alex ate her French toast happily swinger legs back and forth and humming, she seemed to have forgotten her anger at having to leave home. Beca was glad for that, she had already called the doctor and she due to arrive at Stacie's that afternoon, to talk with and evaluate Alex. Beca told Alex about it and all she wanted to know is if she was going to get a shot.

"You should eat, Becs." Stacie urged. Donald had brought her a plate to fill with the breakfast he and Alex made, but her plate was in front of her, left empty as she sipped her coffee in silence.

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry." She said, then knowing exactly what Stacie was thinking, she looked up at her and gave her a look that said to just leave it alone.

The taller girl sighed but nodded and continued to finish her breakfast.

"Mama, can I go play?" Alex asked as she finished her glass of milk.

"Where?" Beca asked.

The little girl turned and pointed to the yard. Beca nodded. "Take your plate to the sink first please? And get dressed, don't ruin your Jammies."

She nodded and stood up picking up her plate and cup. "Thanks for breakfast, uncle Donald." She smiled as she walked into the house.

"Anytime shorty." He smiled as she went.

Stacie smiled at him, loving how he good he was with her, and couldn't wait to start their family. She reached over and gently tugged on his ear before cupping his cheek and leaning over for a kiss.

Beca looked down into her coffee, not wanting to intrude on their private moment.

A few moment s later, as Donald cleared the table, Alex ran out of the house and down the porch steps to play in the yard.

"Stay in the gate, Alex!" Beca called. Grateful, they had the fence surrounding the yard.

"Okay!" She called back.

Stacie smiled. "How are you doing Becs?" She asked once they were alone.

Beca looked at her and took a breath. "Fine."

Stacie smiled sadly at her. "How are you really?"

"You know, I don't really want to talk about it." She said, "I don't mean to be rude, but, I just can't...right now." She said and Stacie could hear the pain in her voice, see her clenched her jaw, trying to stay calm.

"You didn't sleep last night." She said. Beca laughed slightly.

"How do you know?"

Stacie stood up grabbing both of their empty cups. "Because I know you Beca. When you don't sleep, your right eye drops just a little and your voice is rougher. You should get some rest." She said walking into the house with the cups.

Beca sighed and looked out across the yard, pulling her knees up and resting her chin on them as she watched Alex run around the yard.

XXXXXX

"The car is there. They only left one curtain open, to the living room, all I saw was Chloe asleep on the couch. I didn't see anyone else or the kid." Bumper explained, sounding bored.

Jesse sighed in annoyance. "Where the fuck are they?"

Bumper shrugged. "I don't know man. But, I really shouldn't have been that close. We both know I'm being looked for."

"Should have kept it in your pants then, huh?" Jesse asked.

"Don't patronize me. You have no room to talk. You forget, I know what you did to Beca." He snapped.

"What did I do to her?" Jesse challenged. Bumper might be a criminal. He ,as have done the same thing to Aubrey, but at least he could admit what he did. Jesse firmly believed Beca wanted what he did to her. Not in the mood for another fight he shook his head.

"You loved her, and took care of her and gave her everything she wanted." He said, it sounded as though he had said it a few times, or was reciting it.

Jesse nodded. "That's exactly what I did." He said and looked up at the house. He wanted to know why his daughter wasn't in school. What could have kept her away.

"Stick around here. Find out where they are." He said and Bumper rolled his eyes.

"Sure." He said, as Jesse walked off through the woods toward the car.

XXXXXX

Beca was sitting at the kitchen table with Stacie, waiting nervously. The doctor had been with Alex for almost two hours in the master bedroom.

Stacie did her best to calm her worries, but it did no good. They jumped when they heard a door being flung open and small footsteps running down the hall.

They stood as Alex appeared. She ran passed them, through the living room and out the back door.

"Alex?!" Beca called and stepped forward only to be stopped by the doctor who had just walked into the room.

"Let her go, she needs some time." Beca looked at her, Stacie was now just as concerned.

"What happened?" She asked.

The doctor motioned to the table. "Let's talk," she said and Stacie guided Beca back into her chair, taking a seat next to her. She sat across from them and seemed to think.

"She does not show any sign of multiple personality disorder." She started. Beca sighed in relief. "Nor does she show signs of bi polar, or anything else like that,"

Beca nodded, "Then, these outbursts?"

"She is angry. She is insecure, and those insecurities only feed into the anger."

Beca looked lost. "Angry about what? What do you mean she is insecure? She is five."

"You said the first tantrum, was at her fifth birthday, when another child was teasing her about not having a father?"

Beca nodded. "That wasn't the first time, that your daughter had been teased about it, she told me of at least three other accounts that happens with the same child and another at other times. Even at such a young age, she has become insecure, other children have one mom and one dad. Or maybe grandparents. She had no dad, and three moms, she was teased. In come the insecurities. Then, the anger. She feels that she is different from the other kids, and that they won't like her. She has come to expect the teasing though she was very clear that she loves you and your partners. She is happy with you and take care of her. You have a very bright young girl, she is very clever, and mature for a five year old." She said.

Beca smiled, already knowing her daughter was amazing, but of course hearing it was nice.

"She doesn't want to be different. She says that anytime she thinks about it, it makes her angry, and sometimes, she holds it too long and I believe that is where these episodes come from."

Beca nodded. "But, she is healthy?"

she nodded, "Yes," she smiled.

"Advanced, in my opinion, I don't think kindergarten is even necessary,"

Beca smiled. She wished Aubrey and Chloe could be there. They would love to know this. That their daughter was okay, and she would be okay.

"Why did she run?" Stacie asked.

She sighed. "At the end there, when I was asking her if she thought being different was a bad thing, she seemed to really be struggling with something. I moved on, but when I asked again, she got upset and asked of she could go. I had what I needed and could see she needed to be alone or with you, so I let her go."

"We have always told her there is nothing wrong with being different." Beca said looking toward the back door.

"Maybe she has been told different?" The doctor suggested.

"That kid from the party?" Stacie suggested.

Beca shrugged, " I don't know. I really don't."

the doctor nodded. "I'd like to see her again in a week. You just keep doing what your doing, make sure she knows there is nothing wrong here. Make sure she feels as secure as you can."

"I will thank you." Beca nodded.

Stacie showed the doctor out and when she returned to kitchen Beca had tears in her eyes.

"I want Aubrey and Chloe. They should have been here." She said as Stacie gently gathered her into her arms, and led her to the bedroom.

She walked her over to the bed and tried to help her lie down. She was exhausted, but fighting sleep.

"No, I don't want to sleep-" she said and tried to sit up, but Staice pushed her back down. She landed on her back and looked at Stacie.

"You heard that doctor. With those two or not, you need to be there for your daughter. She needs you, and she needs you coherent. You are exhausted, Beca. And you are going to sleep for a few hours. I will watch Alex."

Knowing that If it came down to it, Stacie would pin her to the bed until she fought so hard she wore herself out, so she just nodded.

Stacie nodded back and pulled the blanket up over her. "Sleep, sweetie. You are going to be okay." She said.

Beca laid back as Stacie walked away. "Thank you." She said softly and the taller girl turned.

"For always being there for me."

Stacie smiled. "Always." She said and left the room closing the door behind her.

XXXX

Alex walked around the back yard, picking up sticks and rocks and throwing them around. It always made her feel better. She was near the far side of the yard, and some of the trees had grown over the fence. She stopped and looked at them, her curiosity growing until she finally decided to have a look. She walked over, pushing aside branches and stepping over what seemed to be a large branch that broke off from the tree. It opened up a little and she found her self in a small clearing, the fence a few feet away. She smiled, liking this little place she had discovered.

she picked up a pine cone and was about to throw it when a shadow moved across the small clearing. She turned around toward the fence and stopped. She looked uncertain for a moment. Then smiled and ran over.

"Hi, Mr. Camp!" She said excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

Jesse, unknowingly, but luckily -for him- had stumbled across what he had been looking for as he smiled down at his daughter.

"Hey there, Ali." He smiled. "I was actually looking for you."


	26. Bad choices

It was nearly three in the morning when Aubrey stumbled out of the bathroom. Tired, stressed, anxious. She was in pain. She punched the wall in the bathroom three times and her knuckles were bruised with dried blood. She felt rejected. She had been through something awful, and she didn't know how to handle it. She didn't know what to do. She made a mistake sending Beca away, and now everyone was angry with her. All she wanted was someone to comfort her, someone to see it from her eyes. She knew she should just talk to Chloe, she should have just talked to Beca, but that chance was lost now. Beca was gone, Chloe probably hated her, and in honesty they are all she had. All she had to live for.

She walked through the room, only glancing at the bed momentarily. It was still dark, and she knew Chloe would have cried herself to sleep that night. She left the room, only stumbling slightly in the hallway, her exhaustion taking over. When she reached Alex's door, she pushed it open and flipped on the light. The room was empty, a few toys on the floor, the bed made neatly. She looked around for a moment, knowing the bed should be holding a sleeping child. Knowing it was entirely her fault it wasn't, and she was probably sleeping on a couch or in Becas arms made her squeeze her closed tightly and turned the light off, closing the door quietly.

She leaned against the wall for a moment, willing herself not to cry. After a few deep breaths she was able to continue down the stairs. Once she made it to the bottom, she peered through the darkness and could see Chloes form on the couch, curled up into a ball. She carefully walked over and looked down at her sleeping girlfriend. She had small dark circles under her eyes, but her breathing was deep and steady. She envied the girl being able to sleep at a time like this. She shook her head and leaned down placing a kiss on her cheek before standing and pulling the blanket from the back of the couch and covering her with it.

Chloe blamed her. She was angry with her, said things that didn't need to be said. Aubrey felt slight anger toward her. She was always there for Beca, but the moment Aubrey needed her, or someone, she was basically forgotten. She knew, deep in her heart, that wasn't true, but her sleep deprived and overworked mind was getting the best of her. She scoffed slightly and walked away from the couch.

Stopping outside the kitchen for a moment to rub her eyes before continuing into the room. She was thirsty, her mouth dry and her throat was scratchy. She turned on the light and it blinded her but she squinted through it and made her way to the fridge for something to drink.

They always kept bottled water in the fridge, it was easy for Alex to grab, she smiled at the thought as she opened the fridge. To her disappointment, there wasn't any in the fridge. She sighed and was about to turn and get some from the tap when she spotted a bottle in the very back.

She stared at it for a moment. Knowing it was a bad decision, but knowing it would help if only for a moment. All she needed was a moment. The bottle only had a small amount out of it. Not a bottle of water. A bottle of wine, left from the wedding.

She thought a bit more, before finally reaching in and grabbing the bottle before closing the fridge and walking out of the kitchen. She opened it as she walked into the living room and looked over at Chloe. Tipping the bottle toward her before taking a large drink out of it. It wasn't her favorite, but it would do. She took another drink before making her way to the guest room, wear she intended to lock herself up, drink her wine, and hopefully get some sleep. Then, when she woke up, she was going to fix this mess.

XXXXXX

"Me? Why?"

Jesse smiled down at his daughter. This was perfect. All he had to do was reach over the four foot fence grab onto her and run. Beca would come. She wouldn't just let her daughter be taken. It was perfect. Better than what he had planned.

"Well, you weren't in school today." He said in a stern voice. "I came to find out why?"

She looked down, playing with the pine cone. "My Mama said I can't back to school for a few days. And we are Staying here with my Aunt Stacie."

Jesse rolled his eyes. He knew he could play this child, it wouldn't be hard to do.

"Is Stacie related to your mother?" He asked,

She shook her head. "No, they went to college together. Someday, I want to go to college too." She smiled excitedly. She loved the stories her mothers would tell about college and she wanted to do what they did. The thought made her happy.

"If Stacie isn't your mothers sister, then she isn't your Aunt. She is just some lady."

Alex didn't say anything. Just stared at him.

"Why are you out here? Who is watching you?"

She looked behind her. "Mama had a doctor come talk to me today. We talked for a long time and she asked me lots of questions."

"Okay?" He asked wondering why she was telling him this.

"I got upset and ran out here. They haven't come to get me yet."

He nodded. "Why were you upset?"

"Cause she kept asking so many questions. And I didn't like it."

"Like what?" He asked.

She looked down and shrugged, not wanting to say.

"I should go back inside. My Mama will worry."

Jesse stepped forward. "No, wait."

"I'm your friend, Ali, remember? What did she ask you? Maybe I can help?"

She looked down again. "Well, remember how you said being different can be bad?"

He nodded.

"She asked me if I thought it was bad. And I do, but I don't. You said it's bad, and you are a teacher, but she said it isn't bad, and she is a doctor. I got upset because I didn't know what to say."

"Listen to me Ali. Being different is only going to make you miserable and people will always tease you."

"But, I-"

"ALEX?" She turned to hear Stacie calling her.

Jesse glared in the direction of the voice.

"I have to go."

Jesse thought for a second. "Don't tell anyone I was here okay? Our secret. And we can meet again and talk?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"ALEX? Where are you?"

He smiled at her. "Go, I'll be back tomorrow."

She smiled and nodded before walking through the branches and running across the yard.

Stacie relaxed as soon as she saw the little girl running toward her.

"What were you doing in the trees silly?" She asked as she walked up the steps.

Alex looked down at the pine cone still in her hand.

"I found this," she said.

Stacie smiled and took it. "It's very pretty! Come on sweetie, let's go inside, huh? How about we make some pop corn and watch a movie?"

"Okay." She smiled and ran ahead of Stacie who laughed and followed her in. Completely unaware that Jesse was standing less than fifty from her, having moved to get a good view. He smiled as they walked inside.

This was going to work out much better.

XXXXXX

Chloe woke around ten that morning, her eyes sore. She sat up and stretched, feeling her back crack. She looked around for a moment as the memories of the previous day flooded her. Her face fell and she pushed the blanket off of her and slowly walked across the room and up the stairs. She worried that Aubrey may not have slept, and a sleep deprived Aubrey was never good. She looked slightly confused when she saw their bedroom door was open. She walked in and took notice of the empty bed, causing her heart to skip a beat. Her eyes shot toward the bathroom and she quickly made her way over pushing the door open and walking in. She looked around to the medicine cabinet was open and the contents lay on the floor and in the sink. She panicked, seeing the room in such a state, then her eyes fell on the hole in the wall next to the shower.

Her eyes grew and she rushed from the room and down the hall, throwing Alex's door open only to find the room empty.

"AUBREY?" She called as she practically ran down the stairs.

She looked around the living room, then went into the kitchen. She stopped immediately. There was a wine bottle tipped over on the counter, an empty vodka bottle on the floor and the cap to another type of alcohol across the room.

"Shit. AUBREY?!" She called lifting her hand to her forehead. She turned around and went back into the living room.

this couldn't be happening. The only room left was the guest room. She ran down the small hall and opened the door. There she found the half passed out figure of Aubrey sitting on the floor against the end of the bed, a half melt bottle of whiskey in her hand.

"Jesus, Bree, what are doing?" She demanded as tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of her girlfriend. She looked up with hooded eyes.

"I ran outta wine." She said, "So I improvised."

She laughed holding up the bottle.

"What are you trying to prove here, Bree? This isn't going to help you." She said kneeling down by her and moving her hair back behind her ear.

"I dunno, Chlo." She stopped and giggled. "That rhymes." Chloe shook her head.

"I feel pretty good right now, I see two of you! One of you is beautiful, but two?"

Chloe couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"I'm sorry, Bree. What I did last night, what I said, it was un called for. I'm so sorry. I love you so much." She said.

Aubrey looked at her. "Yeah, but you love Beca more, and that's s'okay."

Chloes jaw dropped slightly. "Bree...don't." She said and reached out to take the bottle from her hand.

Aubrey shot her other hand out quickly and grabbed her wrist, roughly pushing it away. Chloe took notice it was bruised and bloody and slightly swollen.

"That's mine." She said and tried to stand up. "Get yer own." Chloe sighed and stood up, grabbing her arm, and helping her to stand. She wobbled and fell onto the redhead, who wasn't ready and they both fell back to the ground, the bottle dropping and spilling to the carpet as Aubrey landed on top of Chloe.

Chloe winced and Aubrey glared at her. "Look what you made me do!" She yelled an inch from her face, pointing at the spilled bottle. She pushed herself off and Chloe sat up quickly, blocking her from going for the bottle.

"Baby, please," she said taking Aubrey's face in her hands, "Please, can we get your hand cleaned up, and you come lie down with me? Please?" She almost begged.

Aubrey glared for a moment but saw something familiar in those crystal blue eyes.

She sighed and nodded.

Chloe closed her eyes for a second in relief before standing up and looping her arm around the taller girls waist, supporting her wait much better and led her from the room.

"Where did you even find hard liquor?" Chloe asked, genuinely confused.

"Amy hid it in the bread holder at the wedding, and I saw her." She laughed as she stumbled and they wobbled for a second until Chloe was able to rebalance them. Getting her upstairs was going to be an interesting activity and she cursed Amy for leaving those bottles there. Then again, neither she nor Aubrey or Beca ever turned to alcohol at hard times, not since the one occurrence at the party Stacie threw all those years ago. They reached the bottom of the stairs and she took a deep breath. This might not end well.

XXXXXX

Beca woke two hours later and made her way out of the room and into the living room to find Alex napping on the the couch and Stacie next to her reading a a magazine.

She looked up when she saw movement.

"Hey, how do you feel? You didn't sleep long." She said looking over at the clock.

Beca walked over and sat on the couch, curling up. Her brow was furrowed, she looked troubled.

"Becs?" Stacie asked. "What's wrong sweetie? You don't look well."

The smaller brunette looked up meeting her eyes. Stacie could see she was upset.

"I have a bad feeling. Like, something horrible is gonna happen."

Stacie carefully reached over the sleeping girl and placed it on Becas arm. "Like what? What makes you think this?" She didn't doubt when people had feelings like this, it always happened for a reason and she especially didn't doubt Beca.

"I don't know. I just feel it. I need them." She met Stacie's eyes. "I don't care how much Aubrey wants me away, I need them, and want them with me." Stacie nodded.

"Okay sweetie, alright, let me just call Donald okay? He ran to town, but I'll get him back, and he can stay here with Alex and you and I will go to them, alright? Do you want me to text Chloe?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Stacie grabbed her phone and sent out the text.

Across the lake Chloe had managed to get Aubrey upstairs, cleaned up and into bed, she was currently under the blonde, who was awake but refused to move as she opened her phone from the bedside table and read.

BECA IS HAVING SOME BAD FEELING, EVERYTHING OKAY OVER THERE?

She smiled softly, of course Beca would know when something was off. Aubrey so drunk she could barely walk, and Beca knew something was wrong.

EVERYTHING IS OKAY, TELL HER WE LOVE AND MISS HER AND ALEX

She knew it was a lie and they weren't alright, but she didn't want to upset Beca anymore than she needed to at that point.

She set the phone down and Aubrey cuddled further into her.

Back at Stacie's she read the text to Beca who relaxed a bit before she dialed Donald's number.

XXXXX

"I thought I told you to stay in the woods and watch the house." Jesse growled into the phone.

"I got hungry, I just ran to the market really fast. It's not like I'm gonna stay in sight long," bumper said sarcastically. "Hang on...Donald's here, at the market, didn't you say Beca and The kid are at his place?"

Jesse smiled. "He's not there?"

"no. He is on the phone...hold on." Bumper who was a few feet away from Donald who had a small shopping basket was talking to who he assumed was Stacie.

he listened for a moment before walking away.

"Sounds like he is gonna play babysitter to your kid,"

Jesse stiffened, "when?"

"when he leaves here. He said he doesn't mind watching her, she's a cool kid, I guess Beca and Stacie are going somewhere."

Jesse thought for a moment. "Go back to the house, wait for me there. Get the duct tape, and rope ready."

"what are you gonna do?"

"just do it." Jesse growled and hung up. He hadn't left from Stacie's house, he wasn't sure how he missed Donald leaving. He had however climbed the fence into the thicket of trees. Pulling the brown bag from the pawn shop the day before out of his bag and opened it. He smiled, and pulled out the 7 inch hunting knife.

then looked back up at the house. "Showtime."

A/N: k guys, it's about to get very dramatic, something are gonna happen that might anger you, but it is happening. Please review... Tell me your thoughts! There is still a ways to go with this, it's not ending yet...


	27. Hide and seek

Chloe had fallen sleep under the partial weight of Aubrey who had used her shoulder as a pillow, and threw her leg over the redheads legs, sufficiently trapping her. She woke long after, to the feeling of gentle finger tips tracing the faint scar on her stomach just below her belly button.

She blinked her eyes open and looked down to see Aubrey was now using her stomach as a pillow, and had her eyes locked lazily on the scar as she traced it.

Chloe smiled faintly and reached down, covering Aubrey's hand with her own.

The blonde didn't look up, just laid there, she seemed to be thinking but Chloe couldn't be sure, she looked over at the clock to see that she had only fallen asleep for about fourth-five minutes.

"Bree, you should sleep." She said softly.

She looked up then, and Chloe could see her eyes were blood shot and dilated.

"I don't want to sleep." She said as she lifted up just enough to crawl up Chloes body, keeping her eyes locked on Chloes.

"You need to sleep this of, love. Then later we can talk?"

Aubrey stopped once she was hovering shakily above Chloes face, her arms on either side of the other girl.

"I'd rather not. Id rather do something else." She said and leaned down pressing her lips to Chloes.

Chloe kissed back for a moment but pulled away when She felt Aubrey's tongue on her lips, requesting entrance.

"Come on Bree, just lay with me?" She asked, tasting the alcohol on Aubrey's lips. She was still very much intoxicated.

"Beca stopped me yesterday too." She said solemnly. "Don't you guys want me anymore? Or am I just trash to you now?" She asked angrily.

Chloe knew where this was going and she knew Aubrey wasn't in any state to argue with.

"Thats not true, and you know it." She said softly and sat up, effectively pushing Aubrey back as she did.

"I don't know it. Neither of you will let me kiss you, or touch you. It's like ever since that night with Beca, neither of you-" Chloe silenced her with a finger pressed gently to her lips.

"Aubrey. Stop, you are drunk, and emotional and you need to sleep this off." She said and went to get off the bed in order to tuck Aubrey in, tightly.

Aubrey inhaled sharply and grabbed Chloes arm yanking her back down onto the bed.

"I'm only like this because of you!" She yelled. Chloes eyes narrowed and she pulled her arm free of the blondes grasp.

She stared at her for a moment, matching her glare. Unlike Aubrey though, her mind wasn't fuzzy, she had no lack in judgment. Though, she was now equally as angry.

All Aubrey could see was red. She was angry and the alcohol was doing a great job of erasing her filter and imparting her judgement.

"Because of me?!" She practically yelled back. "All I wanted was to help you! I want you to talk to me, let me in!"

Aubrey clenched her fists and Chloe didn't miss it. She had no doubt in her mind that Aubrey would never physically hurt her, though at the moment, she looked as though she could.

"You want in?" She asked. "You want to know what I'm feeling? How it felt?!" She yelled and Chloe didn't have time answer before Aubrey had shoved her back onto the bed.

"Aubrey?" She asked questioningly trying to hide the discomfort in her voice.

"You are so desperate to know," she said as she grabbed Chloes wrists, the redhead tried to pull them away from her but couldn't and soon found her hands pinned above her head.

"How I felt when he held me down?" She growled and positioned herself over the girl pinning her hips down on the bed with her own.

Chloe couldn't mask the fear in her eyes now as she looked up at the blonde.

"Bree, please stop." She said, tears begging to fill her eyes. She could see the pain in Aubrey's eyes, the anger, the fear. She was completely losing it.

"Why? You wanted to know." She demanded. "You wanted to know how I felt. I felt trapped, vulnerable, scared!" She shouted as Chloe struggled underneath her trying to get away.

"Please, stop?" She asked as the tears fell from her eyes. "Please, Bree, you're scaring me,"

"You wanted to know," Aubrey growled, squeezing Chloes wrists a little too tight.

"You're hurting me please stop!" She yelled and began struggling harder, trying to get away from the look in Aubrey's eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Is all Chloe heard before Aubrey was pulled off of her and thrown off the bed.

She saw Stacie first as she sat up, she was pulling Aubrey off the floor and trying to push her toward the bathroom. That's when she saw Beca. Her eyes filled with tears as she got onto the bed and pulled Chloe into her.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked.

She shook her head quickly, as she heard a startled help come from the bathroom and the shower turn on.

"Chloe look at me." Beca urged grabbing her face and pulling it around to look at her. Two different shades of blue locked on one another.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked shakily.

"I had a bad feeling, Stacie brought me. Apparently I was right."

Chloe shook her head. "She is drunk, she didn't mean it, she-"

Beca shook her head. "Don't try and justify it Chloe. Drunk or not, upset or not. She went to far-"

"She wasn't forcing me to do anything, I swear, she... She just lost it, she, I guess she was trying to show me how she felt when he-"

Her tears got the best of her and she choked out a sob. "I'm so sorry, Beca, I should have never let you leave. I shouldn't have pushed her, I just want us back." She fell against Beca, who's own tears were falling freely.

She didn't know what to think when they walked into the house and heard Chloe screaming, nor could she fathom why Aubrey had her pinned to the bed. The worst case senecio flashed through her mind so fast, but Stacie was faster in pulling Aubrey off of her.

She was just glad to hear that Aubrey hadnt been intending to anything more than basically scare her. Though it still wasn't what needed to happen.

They could hear the two in the bathroom, yelling.

Stacie had shoved the blonde into the bathroom, picking her up when she refused to moved and put her in the tub, turning the shower on her, the freezing water, bringing her back to reality. Now she was cold, pissed and beyond ashamed of herself and she yelled at Stacie to let her out.

Stacie however, blocked her path and turned the water warmer,not wanting the cold to to shock her system to much, and make her sick, pulling Aubrey's clothes off, much to the blondes disliking.

"Stop fighting me Posen. Take the rest of these clothes, off, take a shower and calm the fuck down!" She yelled. Aubrey stopped, half dressed, covering her nude upper half from Stacie. She looked down, everything coming back to her clearly and she nodded slowly, seeming to be in some sort of haze.

Stacie nodded as well and closed the curtain, a few moment later, Aubrey's pants dropped outside the curtain, followed by her underwear. Stacie picked up the pile of wet clothes and walked out of the bathroom, to find the two locked Ina tight embrace on the bed.

"You okay, Chlo?" She asked. Chloe broke away and nodded, seeing. The clothes.

Stacie followed her gaze.

"She needed a wake up call. She is warming up in the shower now, I'm just gonna throw these in the wash and get her some dry clothes. Why don't you two go downstairs?" She asked.

They nodded and followed her out of the room. Once downstairs, Chloe instantly curled into Beca on the couch while Staicie started the laundry then went back upstairs.

They remained silent for a few minutes, before Chloe spoke.

"I'm sorry, Beca."

The brunette held her a bit closer and kissed her temple. "What for?"

"Everything. I never knew. I never understood the fear you must have felt, the fear she must have felt. The vulnerability that you were held down, and that anything could be done, and you were powerless to stop it."

Beca kept her eyes focused across the room, remember that's exactly how she felt all those years ago. All the times Jesse had forced himself on her. It killed her now to know that both Aubrey and Chloe had gone through it. While Chloe hadn't actually be hurt, having that kind of demonstration for lack of a better word, done to her, was sure to be traumatizing, and done by Aubrey, couldn't have helped.

"Don't apologize for something you didn't do. I love you Chloe, and I'm sorry, this happened. I'm sorry she did this, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for her. She has been left these last couple days to deal with this on her own, and it wasn't right."

"She wouldn't talk to us, Bec...what were we supposed to do?" The redhead asked almost desperately. She felt just as awful, knowing how badly Their blonde girlfriend must be hurting, and wanting to know an answer.

Beca sighed. "I don't know. This is just one big giant cluster fuck that should have never happened."

Chloe tucked her face into Becas neck and sighed. "I'm glad you are here." She said. Beca answered with a light squeeze. "Where is Alex?"

"Donald is watching her." She said. "I think until this is taken care of, until we are all in the right state of mind and its stable, Alex should stay with Stacie and Donald."

"I agree." Chloe said and closed her eyes, feeling better being in Becas arms, feeling safer.

Beca let her eyes drift to the stairs, wondering what was happening up there with Stacie and Aubrey.

XXXXXX

"They are here. They went in a few minutes ago." Bumper said into the phone.

"Okay, anyone who leaves, aside from Beca, keep your hands off of her. Anyone who leaves, get them. Take them to the car, the trunk is empty. Then wait for my call."

Jesse said into the phone.

"Okay." Bumper said, making his way up toward the house.

Jesse smiled into the phone. "See you soon." He said hanging up.

He tucked the phone into his pocket and pulled out the hunting knife on more. Then made his way out of the thicket of tress and walked openly across the yard.

Donald was in the living room, his eyes closed, counting as Alex ran through the house in search of the perfect hiding spot. Finding it in the back of the house, inside a laundry basket that had a lid.

Donald was completely unaware the front door had been left unlocked, as he counted, he didn't hear it open,nor did he hear it close. Jesse heard the counting and smiled as he entered the living room. Donald had his back turned and didn't hear the footsteps approaching.

"28...29...30! Ready or not here I come! He shouted.

Jesse kicked the side of the coffee table and Donald froze.

"You're supposed to hide, silly-" he turned around and his body stiffened. It wasn't Alex. He recognized that face...who...no. He stepped back slightly taking in the malicious grin that was in front of him.

"Jesse?" He asked in shock.

"Fun game, hide and seek." He said. Donald shot his eyes back and forth, praying Alex had found a good spot and didn't get bored and come looking."

"I was never that great at finding a hiding spot. But, I am very good at seeking." He said.

"What are you-" Donald started but lunged forward.

He dodged it, and moved in the opposite direction he was hoping Alex had ran in. He could see the knife, as Jesse hadn't even tried to hide it.

"Been a long time, Donald. "

He didn't speak. He had so many thoughts racing through his mind. Alex, keeping her safe. Jesse, making sure he didn't hurt anyone, how he was even there.

They heard the floor creak and they looked to see Alex standing in the door way.

Donald's blood ran cold. "Mr. Camp? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Donald looked from her to Jesse. She knew him. Jesse looked over to Alex and the moment he took his eyes off of him, Donald ran forward.

"Alex run!" He yelled and slammed into Jesse successfully knocking him down onto the floor. Alex jumped with wide eyes but didn't budge as she watched them struggle on the ground.

"Alex go! Find a phone call the police!"

She snapped out of it and ran back down the hallway toward the bedroom.

"Alex!" Jesse yelled. "Don't!"

She didn't listen, instead she closed the door and ran across the room looking for a cell phone. She opened the nightstand drawers, tears starting to form in her eyes as she couldn't find one.

What she did find though in the bottom drawer was a small hand gun.

She picked it up and looked at it. She had seen them at her house. Her moms told her they were for protection. So no one could hurt them.

she could hear the fighting in the living room and quickly ran back toward the door and opened it.

She ran back down the hall and made it to the living room, she could see a knife on the floor, a few feet from where they were wrestling each other.

"Ali! Help me!" Jesse called, hoping to get Alex to give him the knife.

"Don't, Alex, run, get out of here! He is bad!" Donald yelled, and Jesse flipped around and landed a hard punch on his jaw. Alex screamed and started crying harder, not knowing what to do, who to listen too. But when she saw Jesse hit Donald again, she bent down and grabbed the knife by the handle and quickly ran for the door.

"Ali give that to me!" Jesse yelled and hit Donald again, wrestling him off and running out the door, Donald not far behind him. By the time they made it outside Alex had ran out of the gate.

"Ali!" He yelled and ran down the front steps toward the gate.

Through her tears, and cries, Alex ran as fast as she could away from the house toward the lake. She could see it and she could hear them yelling and running after her. The moment she got close enough she threw the knife as hard as she could off the edge and into the lake.

Jesses vision blurred. "Damn you!" He yelled getting closer,

"Don't touch her!" Donald yelled behind him, running as fast as he could but Jesse had reached her, yanking her off the ground away from the edge.

The area was filled with Alex's fearful screams and She tried to hit Jesse with the small gun she still clutched onto. Donald made it to them and stopped about 10 feet when he saw Jesse yank something from her and put it against her head.

"Don't fucking move!" He yelled and Donald held up his hands breathing hard as he watched with eyes as big a saucers Jesse take the safety off and cock the gun, holding to the small girls head.

"I will kill her." He warned.

"Jesse, come on, man. Stop this. She is just a kid," he tried to reason, his face was bloody and swelling.

"I want my Mama!" Alex cried struggling against Jesse who held her easily by waist in front of him.

"Shut up." Jesse snapped. "You will have her." He said. "We just have to get rid of this bad guy."

"Donald?" Alex asked her lip trembling.

"Do as he says, sweetie. He won't hurt you."

She nodded. "Jesse. Let her go."

He laughed loudly. "I don't think so." He said and began walking forward toward him.

"I'm leaving, and I'm taking her. Don't try and stop me." He warned. "You're little slut of a wife will suffer if you do. That's a promise."

He had effectively switch place with Donald, walking backwards with Alex as Donald held his hands up watching his movement carefully.

Alex could tell Donald was trying to help her, and she wanted to go to him. She had been still for a while, so Jesse wasn't expecting it when she suddenly started thrashing around wildly, her head snapping back and hitting him in the face and he dropped her. She fell to her knees before standing up and running toward Donald who had opened his arms and made it a step before a loud bang echoed around the lake and Alex screamed. Donald stood for a moment completely still before dropping to his knees in front of the small girl. Blood pouring from a hole in his chest. She let out a sob and a hand came around covering her eyes as another shot rang out, next to her, hitting him in the head and he fell in a heap on the ground in front of her.

"Keep your eyes closed." Jesse instructed, uncovering her eyes and checking to make sure she had listened. Then put the safety on the gun and grabbed Donald's ankle, dragging him the few feet, before pushing his body over the edge of the fifty foot cliff. The last thing Alex heard was a splash, before she was lifted off the ground. She opened her eyes to see she was being carried away from the lake. And Donald was gone.

XXXXX

Across the Lake four sets of ears perked, and four girls froze at the sound of gunshots. Bumper smiled, looking in the direction of the shots as he sat on the porch in one of the chairs, waiting for someone to exit.

A/N: sooo... It's time for the extra super major drama to start. Hope you liked this. Get ready :)


	28. Memories into reality

Aubrey had exited the shower, wearing the jeans and tshirt that Stacie had left in the bathroom for her. She walked out to find Stacie perched on the bed waiting for her.

She stopped for a moment, before collecting herself and walked past Stacie around the bed and over to the closet. The brunette didn't speak, she just watched Aubrey as she grabbed a pair of socks and shoes and and put them on. She was still a bit wobbly but sobering up quickly.

She was trying to piece together why she had behaved the way she did, why she had done what she did to Chloe and hoping her girlfriend was okay.

She didn't speak as she she grabbed a jacket and put it on before heading back into the bathroom and tying her damn hair into a loose bun. It was when she turned to Leave the bathroom that she stopped and took a step back. Stacie had left the bed and was now standing in the doorway, her arms crossed.

She normally had no quarrels with the younger girl, she resented her and was eternally grateful for how ,ugh she had helped Beca. Stacie had been through a lot too. Beaten half to death and put in a coma by the same man that hurt her, Chloe and Beca.

If anyone knew the three and could understand them, it was Stacie. Aubrey was aware of how Stacie handles situations such as these.

she had seen how she handled Beca when she had began to spiral and if being ripped away from Chloe, thrown to the ground and then forced into a freezing shower was any indication, she knew Stacie was going to handle this the same way.

Standing a foot away from her, the usually confident Aubrey couldnt bring herself to look the girl in the eyes.

"Going somewhere?" The brunette asked.

Aubrey glanced up momentarily. "Uh, yes, actually I was going to go down to the shore, and-"

"You are not leaving this room, let a lone this house." Stacie said calmly.

Aubrey's brow furrowed.

"Don't tell me what I will and will not do. Don't try and control me, Stacie." She growled.

Stacie stood up a bit taller. "Aubrey, I'm not sure if you are aware of what just happened," she said in a patronizing tone. Of course she was angry, what she walked in on had her fuming, but she knew in her heart, Aubrey wouldn't have purposely hurt Chloe. She wouldn't have gone to far. What she did was inexcusable, but, she knew Aubrey.

"But, you really are not leaving this room. At least for a little while. So just make yourself comfortable, I'll stay here with you, Beca and Chloe are right downstairs."

Aubrey took a deep breath. The images of Chloes face popping into her mind. The fear, the confusion, the uncertainty as Aubrey held her down, yelling at her. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked up at Stacie.

"Okay." She said softly. Stacie smiled sympathetically and wrapped an arm around her, leading her to the bed.

"Just rest, Bree." She said. "You are going to be alright."

Aubrey nodded as she lay back into the pillows. So many pillows. Chloe was obsessed with them, there were at least seven on the bed. Usually it annoyed the blonde, so many pillows in the way, right now it comforted her and she grabbed one, pulling it too her and hugging it tightly.

"Would you like something to eat?" Stacie asked as she pulled the blanket up, coving the blonde. She sniffled and nodded slightly.

Stacie nodded and gave her arm a comforting squeeze. "Okay. I'll be right back." She said and walked across the room to the door, looking back to see Aubrey muzzle her face into the pillow as she held it against her. She had seen a lot of things, but Aubrey in this condition was something she had never, or thought she would ever see. It broke her heart to see her so upset and vulnerable. With a sigh she opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her.

Beca had still been with Chloe on the couch and looked up as Stacie walked down the stairs. The longer she sat holding onto Chloe as she silently cried, the angrier she seems to get. Stacie had just hit the bottom stair when Beca sat up. Chloe held on to her tightly and looked up with red eyes.

"I'll be right back, love-"

Stacie looked over, stopping before she entered the kitchen at the sound of Becas voice.

"Don't leave me." Chloe almost pleaded as she clung to Beca.

Beca looked at her and seeing how upset she was, how scared she seemed to be, just field the fire.

"I promise, I will be right back. I'm just going to go talk with her for a moment."

Stacie walked over.

"Becs, I don't thing that's a good idea right now."

Beca looked at her. "I need to talk to her." She said flatly giving no room for argument.

Stacie sighed.

"Its okay, Chlo, I will stay with you." Stacie said and sat on the couch on Chloes other side.

Beca gently took Chloes face and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you, I will be right back, okay?"

Chloe nodded and slowly let her go. She felt safe in Becas arms, and she hated letting her go, but was a bit surprised when Stacie instantly pulled her into her and held her as Beca had. That sense of safety and comfort returned slightly as Beca stood up. She saw the two exchange grateful glances as Beca walked toward the stairs. She stopped short as a gun shot echoed outside.

Stacie's eyes grew and she stiffened. Beca looked toward the windows. And another rang out.

She looked to see how nervous Stacie had become.

"Hunters." She said. "It's normal to hear gunshots, these woods are full of deer and elk." She explained. She noticed Chloe only stiffened for a moment before relaxing again.

Stacie nodded and sat back as Beca slowly climbed the stairs.

If only they knew how wrong she was about the gun shots or that Bumper was right outside the front door, waiting.

XXXXXX

Jesse walked briskly through the trees, holding Alex. She stopped crying, and let her head fall on his shoulder as he walked, watching Stacie and Donald's house disappear behind them.

"It's gonna be okay, Ali, let's go get Mama, and go home." He said softly. She didn't answer him, didn't acknowledge he had even spoken. He didn't take it to heart, after all she had just seen someone get killed. He reached his hand up, gently rubbing her small back in a comforting gesture. She would forget about that day, he was sure of it.

XXXXXX

Aubrey looked up from the pillow as the door opened, expecting to see Stacie, instead, Beca walked through the door, closing it behind her.

Aubrey instantly sat up, letting go of the pillow.

Beca walked across the room slowly. Seeing how uncomfortable Aunrey had become the moment she saw her, and knowing why.

She made her way over and sat on the edge of the bed, leaving about two feet between them.

She didn't speak right away. She looked down, twisting the ring they had given her all those years ago. Aubrey watched her, silently.

"Aubrey, I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you these past couple days. I'm sorry about what happened to you. It is absolutely terrible and heartbreaking to know that this happened to you. I would give anything to take away the pain I know you are feeling. I would never have wishes in a million years for you or Chloe or anybody to know what something like this does to you. To know the feeling that it leaves you with."

Aubrey listened to Beca wiping away the few tears that fell from her eyes.

"I don't understand, why you wanted me gone. I don't understand why it lead to Stacie taking me to her house, taking Alex from her home, even if for a night." She said. Her voice beginning to crack. Aubrey wanted to speak, to apologize, and to tell Beca she wished she would have never said anything, that she wished she wouldn't have gone.

"But, more than all that. I don't understand what I came home too. Hearing Chloe screaming when we came in," Aubrey closed her eyes and exhaled shakily. "Hearing her say that you were hurting her, then walking in here to find you..." She trailed off, She was shaking, she wanted so badly to grab the blonde and shake her, and demand what the hell was going through her head.

"Aubrey.." She said and she looked up at her. "I don't understand why you did this. What were you trying to do?"

It was a question. And she knew Beca expected an answer. Her head was buzzing, she wanted to speak, but not say the wrong thing. She wanted apologize, she wanted to cry, she wanted to beg forgiveness and ask for help. She couldn't.

"I...I was showing her..." She whispered shakily.

Beca shook her head. "What?"

Aubrey ran her hand back through her hair pulling the bun out and letting her hair fall. "She kept asking, telling...me to talk to her, and I couldn't. She wanted to know, she wanted to know what I was feeling..." She said as she pushed the blankets back.

Beca could see Aubrey was beginning to get upset. "I was drunk, I wasn't thinking right, and I got angry. I never would have hurt her, Beca." She almost growled, as she got out of the bed. Beca stood up and turned watching her walk over to the window. Her own anger coming out.

"But you did Aubrey." She said. "You did hurt her. Why on earth would you think that it was the right way to show her? What the hell possessed you to-"

Aubrey flipped around, her face turning red.

"I don't know!" She yelled. She honestly didn't, and it was angering her that she couldn't control her emotions, her actions.

"You have to know!" She yelled back. This wasn't how this was supposed to work they were supposed to be happy. That's why they were there. That's why they had lived in secrecy the last five years. This wasn't supposed to happen. "I need to understand!"

"Beca, you need to go." Aubrey said suddenly.

She looked at her in disbelief. "No. You need to sit down and breathe. Calm yourself down, I'm not going anywhere."

"Beca, get out!"

The brunette set her jaw. "Why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away? I thought that was my job!"

Aubrey stepped toward her. "I'm not going to ask you again." She warned.

"Don't do this Bree." Beca said a little calmer. "Don't push me away, please let me help you." She asked. It was all falling apart. They hadn't screamed at each other like this for so long, she couldn't remember the last time they had.

"I don't want your help. I want you to leave."

She was pushing her away. She wanted her to leave, but not because she didn't want her, but because she was angry, she was fuming and she didn't want this to escalate.

"I'm not leaving." Beca said crossing her arms defiantly.

Aubrey sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"You need to calm down, and lay down for a bit, breathe.." Beca said in a much softer tone as she walked over and tried to take Aubrey's hand to lead her back to the bed.

She yanked her hand away and glared at her.

"I don't need to do anything. You need to stop telling me what to do. You and Stacie, both trying to control-"

"We are not trying to control you Aubrey! I'd that what you are so worked up about? You can't handle not having control! Can you, it's fucking killing you inside!"

Aubrey's vision started to blur. Why was Beca doing this?

"Get out." She said in a low tone.

"No."

Aubrey looked up and Beca saw her eyes flash dangerously. She recognized the look instantly but it wasn't one she ever saw on Aubrey, she took a small step back.

"Aubrey?" She asked.

"Get out, now." She said and moved forward, grabbing Becas arm roughly and yanked her toward the door.

Beca instantly went into defense mode and tried to pull her arm free, planting her feet.

"Aubrey! Let me go!" She yelled.

"I told you to get out!" Aubrey yelled back. "You never listen! It's not all you Beca, it's not always about you!"

Becas eyes were beginning to fill with tears. The angry look in Aubrey eyes, her grip on her arm, her mind flashed back, she couldn't stop the sudden onslaught of memories that hit her at once.

"Please stop! Let me go!" She practically screamed, a scream that traveled down the stairs and Chloe and Stacie instantly jumped from the couch.

She did all she could think of and twisted, shoving Aubrey hard and she let go, Beca moved to get away from her, but in a moment of pure anger retaliating from the shove, her vision going black, she shot her hand out, and from the hallway outside the room, the sickening sound of a slap echoed in their ears. Chloe burst through the door Stacie right behind her. Aubrey had just shot both her hands up, to cover her mouth in shock at what she had just done. Beca who had stumbled backward and landed on the edge of the bed, turned her face back to look at Aubrey with wide teary eyes.

Chloe was next to her instantly, pulling her into her arms, and away from the blonde who stood frozen, processing what had happened.

Stacie stood a few feet from her, her mouth open, staring at Aubrey in disbelief.

Chloe cradled Becas face in her hands, looking at the bright red mark across her cheek.

She turned disgusted eyes on Aubrey who took a step back, her stomach turning.

Before anyone had a chance to speak she removed her hands.

"I-I'm so sorry, Beca...I'm s-sorry, she gasped as her stomach lurched and she turned and pushed past Stacie bolting from the room and shooting down the stairs toward the door.

She messed up. She had to go, she had to run, how could she have done that? What the hell was wrong her? She actually hit her. She hit the girl she loved in yet another moment, of rage and with out being able to control herself. What the hell was happening to her? This wasn't normal, this wasn't how people delt with these things! Was it?

She made it to the front door and unlocked it, throwing it open and bolting out, not registering the alarms going off or the person just outside the door. She made down the stairs before something hit her, hard sending her tumbling to the ground. She lay there for a second, sobbing uncontrollably before getting onto her knees to stand. That's when she felt a hand fist in her hair and yank her head back. She looked up with teary vision to see her nightmare standing above her.

"Hello again." He smiled before he let her go and she felt an intense pain in her head and she hit the ground hard. She felt herself being flipped onto ear back and something covering ear mouth before she was lifted off the ground and being carried at quick pace away from the house, the last thing she saw was the front door wide open, the fading sound of an alarm going off. The distant pain in her chest of knowing she had ruined the best thing in her life, and this was her paying for it. She closed her eyes, letting the darkness take her.

A/N: and the time has come. Sorry not sorry for the interaction with Beca and Aubrey. Try not to hate me or our favorite blonde Bella? Please review!


	29. Spiral

It seemed to be getting darker, her eyes started to get heavy as she rested against him.

She hadn't said anything, not a single word.

Finally after what seemed like ages, Jesse veered off the path and set Alex down on fallen tree trunk. She looked up at him tiredly.

"Stay put." He said pointing his finger at her. She scooted back more onto the trunk and crossed her legs leaning her elbow on her leg so she could rest her chin on her hand. She was tired, and hungry. She was scared but she wasn't going to show it. After he was sure she had listened Jesse pulled out his cell phone and hit a button before putting to his ear.

After a moment he spoke. "Where are you?"

Pause. She looked around, they were a few yards from the lake. It was different than it was by their house. Over on this side the cliff continued.

"I'm near the house, you need to pick us up."

Pause. She looked back up at him wondering who he was talking too.

"Yeah dumb ass of course I did."

Pause. She uncrossed her legs and looked down the path in the direction they were headed. She wondered if she ran, if she could outrun him and get home.

Looking back up, she saw that he had turned his back to her while he talked on the phone. She slowly uncrossed her legs and eased herself off of the trunk, keeping her eyes locked on him. Once on her feet she slowly began making her way away from him. He hadn't noticed yet as he continued to talk into the phone. Once she was a few feet away she turned and ran as fast as she could down the path. The sound of her small feet hitting the path made Jesse turn around.

He rolled his eyes. "Hurry," he growled into the phone before hanging up and shoving it into his pocket.

"Ali!" He yelled and ran down the trail after her. She was fast, but he had an obvious advantage and caught up quickly.

As soon as he scooped her up off the ground she began screaming and struggling to free herself. His hand came around and covered her mouth as he dropped them both to the ground. He flipped her around, not uncovering her mouth and held her to face him.

"Stop it." He ordered. She glared at him and struggled harder, clawing at his hand to uncover her mouth.

"Ali! If I tell you one more time to behave yourself I'm going to punish you and you won't like it!"

She slowly stopped, breathing hard.

"I'm going to uncover your mouth, don't scream, got it?" He asked. She nodded and he moved his hand.

"I want to go home." She said, her small voice cracking.

He nodded and pushed her hair back. "We are going home, that's where I'm taking you." He said.

"You promise?" She asked.

He nodded. "I promise. We are going home, now let's hurry before it gets dark." He said and stood up, taking her hand.

He started down the trail, her walking along side him, stifling her cries.

"It's going to be okay Alex." He said. "Everything is going to be okay."

XXXXXX

The alarms going off made the three jump and Stacie headed toward the door while Chloe continued to hold Beca.

"It was Bree, she tripped the alarm." Chloe spoke. Stacie nodded as she walked out and down the stairs to turn the alarm off.

"S-she can't be out there alone." Beca said quietly. "Bumper, he's still out there."

Chloe held her close and ran her hand down her hair. "It's okay, Becs, she is okay."

"What happened Beca?" She asked.

She closed her eyes as she kept her head on Chloes chest where the redhead had put it.

"We fought, and I pushed her too far." She said. "I was asking for it."

Chloe took Beca by the arms and held her out away from her. "Don't ever say that again. You didn't deserve that, she had no right to touch you like that, I don't give a shit what the reason."

Beca looked down. "She was angry, I pushed her."

Chloe shook her head. "Physically?" She asked,

Beca nodded. "She wouldn't let me go, so I pushed her off. I shouldn't have pushed her."

Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. Beca defending Aubrey for hitting her.

She was about to argue when they heard sirens blaring outside.

"Guys!" Stacie yelled from downstairs. Beca stood, and Chloe followed her down the stairs. By the time they got too the front door, a police car, and Detective Kendricks car were out front, two officers and Kendrick walking toward them.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

Chloe nodded. "It was an accident. Aubrey was upset, and rushed out, she tripped the alarm, and we didn't get to it in time before it alerted the police."

Stacie walked over and placed her hand on Becas arm. The shorter girl looked up at her. "I want my daughter." She said. Stacie nodded.

"Okay, I'll have Donald bring her home." She said and pulled out her cell.

"Is Miss Posen okay?" Kendrick asked. "Why did she leave? I was very clear, to stay in the house until Mr. Allen in caught."

"We had a fight, and she was upset, so she left." Beca said. He looked at her, and stopped, stepping closer and reaching his hand out. She flinched away and Chloe closed her eyes. It had been a long time since she saw Beca do that.

"What happened to your face, Beca?" He asked and the police officer who was closest stepped over.

"Nothing," She said. "It was an accident."

Chloe opened her eyes to see the red mark had started to turn a light purple over her cheek bone, not to dark, but there.

"Beca, can I have a word with you alone?" He asked glancing at Chloe.

She looked nervously at Chloe before nodding and he lead her away from everyone to the porch. Chloe watched for a second until she felt Stacie gently pull her around. "Donald isn't answering his phone, I tried three times," she said.

Chloe could hear the worry in her voice, and if it weren't for the fact that he had Alex, she would tell her he probably just left it somewhere.

"Okay, we will go there then," she said then stopped her brow furrowing and she turned around and jogged toward the other side of the house. She stopped her eyes wide, before turning around and looking toward the trees. Stacie caught up to her with a questioning look.

"The car, it's here." She said. "Aubrey left and didn't take the car, she is on foot." She said worriedly.

"She can't be far, look, why don't you and Beca take the car and go to my place, get Alex and Doanld, and I'm sure Kendrick won't mind taking me and we will go find her.

Chloe nodded and looked over to the porch where Beca was sat on a step, her head down, studying the ground while Kendrick talked to her.

"Do you think she will tell him?" Stacie asked.

Chloe shook her head. "I don't know. Stacie, I don't even know how to handle this. Everything is so screwed up, I mean, I understand everyone's emotions are crazy, but...I never thought Aubrey would ever do something like...I can't get that sound out of my head." She said looking down and playing with her ring.

"I get it, Chlo. I don't know what went through her mind, what drove her to that point, there is no excuse. But, look at her." She said pointing to Beca.

Chloe looked back at Beca who couldn't keep eye contact with Kendrick and was fiddling with the loose strings on her sleeves as he talked.

"it was just once, but that's all it takes, for a victim of abuse to spiral out of control. We have to make sure that doesn't happen."

Chloe nodded. "We will." She said sternly. "I'm not losing her again."

XXXXXX

Jesse exited the tree line and stood with Alex on the side of the small road, waiting for bumper. It wasn't long, maybe a minute before the car came around a small bend in the road and stopped in front of them.

Jesse opened the back door and lifted Alex in closing the door quickly and getting in the front.

Bumper hit the gas immediately and they heard a small gasp from the back.

"Mr. Camp I don't have a car seat, I'm not safe back here!" She said.

Jesse turned around. "Sit back and pull that buckle across your chest." He said pointing.

"I'm too little, and he is going to fast-"

Jesse suddenly flipped around and pushed her back, pulling the seat belt over her chest and buckling it before pulling the strap tight. She stared at him with wide eyes until he returned to regular position in the front.

"She's smart." Bumper commented.

Jesse nodded. "Yeah she is. Really smart. So don't say anything stupid," he warned.

Bumper cracked his neck to the side and sighed as he drove.

"Where we going?"

Jesse grabbed a pamphlet from the glovebox and showed bumper. It was a small motel a few miles out.

"Two rooms. One for me and her," he pointed to the back. "And one for you."

"What about..." He nudged his head back, referring to Aubrey who was in the trunk.

"I could care less, just keep her alive." He said in a low voice. "We will need her."

Bumper nodded.

"I thought you said you were taking me home?" Alex asked.

"I will. But, I thought you might be hungry, so how about some food?"

She nodded. "Okay, but maybe we should hurry, because my mama might worry."

Jesse smiled in the front seat.

"Oh, she will." He said I a voice that only carried to Bumper.

They went through a drive through and ordered Alex some food and a drink. A drink that Jesse didn't hand to her right away.

She ate quietly in the back seat, while Jesse broke open a small caplet and poured it into her drink, stirring it with the straw and then handed it back to her.

"Drink all of it." He said.

She nodded and took a drink before she looked up. "What did you do to my uncle Donald?" She asked.

"Nothing, we are playing hide and seek is all. He is hiding."

She looked down and took another drink. She knew he was lying. She wanted to go home, but he told her to behave, so she would. She kept drinking out of the cup as they drove, listening to them bicker in the front seat.

Soon enough, Bumper pulled up outside the small office of the motel and went and rented two rooms. Jesse looked back to see the cup empty on the seat, the food half eaten, and Alex asleep with her head resting against the door. He smiled to himself as Bumper got back into the car. He looked back to see her out and looked at Jesse.

"You sure that stuff won't hurt her? She's fuckin little, will she wake up?"

Jesse sighed. "Yes, dumb ass, I didn't give her that much. She will sleep through the night, and I won't have to deal with crying while I get Beca here."

Bumper parked the car, backing it up to the motel room doors and got out. Jesse got Alex out of the back While bumper unlocked the rooms and handed Jesse the key.

He took Alex into their room, and put her in the bed, pulling off her shoes and covering her with the blanket.

"Goodnight, princess." He smiled and leaned down, kissing her forehead.

He walked back out and looked around as Bumper unlocked the trunk. It opened and they looked down at the unmoving body that was lying in it. Aubrey had duct tape over her mouth, her wrists were bound behind her back, and her ankles were tied together.

"Dude, why is she already bleeding?" Jesse asked seeing a line of blood going down the side of her face.

"You think she was gonna come willingly?" Bumper asked.

"Did you even try? Or move straight to knocking her out?" He asked. Bumper rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, she's mine to with as I please right?" He asked sarcastically.

Jesse suddenly shoved him into the car.

"I still need her, to get to Beca, once I have them, and we are on our way out of this god forsaken state, I don't care what you do to her, in the mean time, try to keep her in one piece."

Bumper glared at him and stood up straight, reaching into the trunk and lifting her up. They looked around to make sure no one was around before he turned with her and walked into their room. Jesse closed the trunk and watched as he dropped her on the bed, moving her hair from her face before he decided to go back to his room. Bumper turned and walked over closing the door and locking it, while Jesse did the same.

A/N: before anyone freaks. Bumper is not going to rape her again. Things are going to happen, but not that. Thanks for reading please review! Much love!


	30. To fear or not to fear

**A/N: officially my longest fic so far. Thanks for everyone who has been with me since the beginning :) it's all thanks to you. Short filler chapter here guys sorry I haven't updated, very busy! Please review!**

It was all Beca could do to not completely break down the moment the car stopped, the headlights illuminating the house. The dark house, with the front door wide open, the front gate open.

When Stacie said Donald wasn't answering, her stomach began to twist. When they drove the ten minutes to the house, she could feel the worry coming off of Chloe in waves. The worry about Alex and Donald. The worry about Aubrey and if she was okay, if Stacie and Detective Kendrick would find her. The worry about her. Chloe had been giving Beca worried glances since she walked up to her and told her they needed to go get Alex. Twice, she had reached over and gently ran her thumb over the light bruise around the outside of her left eye. The second time, a Beca reached up, and grabbed her hand, kissing her palm before moving it away from her.

By the time Beca had made it into the dark and empty house, it was obvious that no one was there. No one had been there for a couple hours at least.

Chloe had come in behind her. Silently looking around, her breathing becoming unsteady. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed Stacie as Beca began to back up, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Alex?" She called in a weak voice.

Chloe was near tears when Stacie picked up.

"Stacie?" She asked and her voice broke as she watched Beca begin to frantically walk through the house calling for her daughter. A child they both knew was not in the house.

"S-Stacie, Donald isn't here...he isn't here, and Alex is gone too."

A few miles away, in the passenger seat of Detective Kendricks car Stacie went still, not going unnoticed by Kendrick who looked at her as he drove.

"What do you mean?" She asked panicked.

Chloe began walking through the house in search of Beca. "They aren't here Stacie, the front door was open, the house is dark and they are gone."

There was silence on the other end, then, "We are on our way." And the phone cut out. Chloe sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Beca?" She called as she began walking through the house.

Beca emerged from the master bedroom and stopped, her arms at her sides, her fingers pulling at the sleeves of her shirt, and her eyes shining with tears.

"Where is she?" She choked out as Chloe made her way over and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know, Becs, I don't know, but I'm sure she is with Donald, and she is safe with him." She tried to assure her, though she herself knew something was terribly wrong.

XXXXXX

Aubrey whimpered against the throbbing in her head before she even opened her eyes. She shuffled a bit, only to find she wasn't able to move her arms or legs. Slowly. She blinked her eyes open to see the dull yellow glow of a lamp on the table next to wear she was laying. She tried to move her arms once more, only to find they were tightly secured above her. She looked up as much as she could as she tried to pull free, only to find her wrists tied tightly to the cheap metal frame of the bed she was laying on.

She pulled against them trying to piece together where she was and what happened but she couldn't remember much. Panic was starting to set in as tears filled her eyes and she struggled against her restraints.

"You're awake."

Aubrey froze, her whole body tensing as she slowly looked across the room where Bumper was sitting in a chair. Watching her.

The memories hit her like an avalanche. Chloe, what she did to her. The fight with Stacie, then...the fight with Beca. Yelling, screaming. She grabbed her, tried to force her from the room. She slapped her. Hard. Aubrey's eyes were on Bumper, but he knew she wasn't seeing him.

Then, she had run, but Bumper had caught her. As if he were waiting for her. Taking her away. Away from Beca and Chloe. Her body started to relax and the anger she felt with herself set in at what she had done. She deserved this. She deserved being tied to a bed, she deserved whatever Bumper had planned for her. She was no better than him. She hurt them. This was was she brought on herself.

Bumper had sat across the room, watching her have some sort of internal battle with herself before he saw her relax, sinking into the bed. Her eyes seemed to dull as if she were submitting to being tied up. He looked at her curiously.

"Aubrey?" He asked slowly standing up. Her eyes slowly lifted and she looked at him.

The only word that came to mind the moment her emerald green eyes landed on his, was empty. Her eyes were empty. Void of any emotion. Shouldn't she be scared? He had taken the duct tape off of her when he tied her to the bed. He fought with himself wondering if it was a good idea, and now, she hadn't even said a word. She just laid there, her eyes on his as if she were waiting, but wasn't concerned at all at where she was. This troubled him. She was supposed to be scared of him, she was supposed to beg him to let her go. He was going to take the control from her again, and watch as she crumbled, but she just laid there. Giving in. Giving up.

He walked over, seating himself next to her on the bed. "Aren't you scared?" He demanded, feeling frustrated.

She looked at him, then after a few moments, slowly shook her head. He exhaled angrily. "You should be," he growled. "I can do anything I want to you, and no one is going to stop me. No one is going to help you." He threatened, hoping to see some sort of emotion on her face.

"Then do it." She whispered, her eyes still on his, still empty.

He glared at her. "I will!" He yelled. "And you will be sorry you ever told me too." She let out a small breath and let her eyes close. This angered him further and he slammed his fist down into her stomach. She gasped and started coughing, her eyes shooting open as she continued to cough, trying to catch her breath.

He smiled, thinking this had proven his point, that she should fear him. When she caught her breath, and her eyes met his again, they still held nothing but a dead look. He almost growled as he reached down grabbing the collar of her shirt with both hands and ripped it open all the way down, exposing her bra and bare stomach that had a deep red circle where his fist had hit.

"What's wrong with you?!" He growled, "Too proud to show fear?" He demanded reaching over and placing his hand on her stomach, his thumb lightly swiping over her lower ribs. She wasn't even breathing hard. He looked up and saw something. Slowly he slid his hand up to the small round scar below her collar bone and gently ran his fingers over it.

"This is where he shot you?" He asked. He saw her eyes flicker, it was fast though, and he wasn't sure if he really saw it.

"And he stabbed Chloe, here." He said, placing his fingers over the spot where Chloe had her scar.

"How do you know that?" She asked softly.

He looked up at her. A smile spreading over his face.

"And Beca... Does she have any scars? Or did you Chloe take all of them for her?"

She glared at him, not liking him speaking about Beca.

"Ah. There is that glare I was looking for. Well." He said sitting back. "Not exactly what I was looking for but it is better than having a zombie sitting next me."

"How is Beca and Chloe? Did you tell them about our little adventure in the woods?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"Yes." She said. He nodded.

"And how did they take it?" He asked reaching up and running is hand down her hair. She slightly moved away, this would have been a welcomed comforting gesture if it was coming from Chloe or Beca, but she knew she would never feel the comfort of their soft hands, or loving touches. Even if she had the chance, she didn't deserve it.

"How do you think?" She asked sarcastically.

He smiled at her and sat back once more. He let his eyes roam over her exposed stomach and bra. She watched his gaze, and the discomfort was making its self known, but at the same time, she had no motivation to stop what he might do. He smiled at her again. She hated that smile. He kept his eyes locked on her half naked form as he scooted up closer to her, reaching his hand up and cupping her jaw, running his thumb over her lower lip. It took a lot not to open her mouth and bite him. He then, slowly slid his hand down to her throat, again caressing the soft skin with his thumb. He could feel her pulse quicken and he smirked and tightened his grip, just enough to see the small flicker of fear in her eyes before letting her go. She gasped slightly, and looked down as his hand traveled down her neck, he had just reached the top of her breast when the door opened. She jumped and her head shot to the left to see who it was. Bumper reached back up, his hand circling her throat as a warning as her breathing became heavy and her eyes widened in pure fear. The door closed and Jesse stepped toward the bed with a malicious grin.

"Hey Bree, long time."


	31. The terrifying truth

**A/N: !PLEASE READ! apologies for how long this took! Updates will be slow for a little while, my step bro is a giant freaking loser and messed up big time, I now am splitting guardianship over my one year old niece and writing is difficult with a little one running around. As soon as everything gets fixed, my updates will be regular again. Thanks guys! PLEASE review!**

Aubrey's eyes never left Jesse as he circled around the bed, pushing up the sleeves to his shirt. Bumpers hand still firmly planted around her throat. Her body began to tremble, and Bumper could feel it.

"Bumper, can I talk to you, for a minute?" He asked, stopping next to the bed, looking away from Aubrey to Bumper.

He looked up at him, Aubrey's eyes flicked from Jesse to Bumper, and she could see uncertainty flash across his face as his hand moved away from her throat.

Jesse looked back at Aubrey. "This will take just a second, then you and I will have a chance to catch up." He said to her. She stared at him, feeling her heart beat pounding in her chest. He was actually alive. Right there a few feet from her. The man that haunted Becas dreams, the man that who wasn't really a man at all, but a monster in a mans body.

The way he looked at her mad her skin crawl, she was to exposed. She pulled against the rope that tied her wrists as Bumper stood up.

He turned to her, the back of his hand hitting her across the face so fast she didn't have time to react. She yelped in pain not turning back to look at him.

"Don't fucking move," He snapped. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Seriously dude, please tell me you aren't going to use every reason under the sun to hit her?" He asked.

Aubrey slowly turned her face back to look at Jesse in slight confusion. Why did he care?

"She is mine, I'll do what I want with her," he started but Jesse wrapped his hand around the back of Bumpers neck and pushed him across the room.

"I'm pretty sure I told you we still need her and to keep her in one piece. And another thing, why the fuck is she not gagged?" He demanded pointing to her.

Her eyes shot to Bumper nervously.

"She hasn't said more than five words, she hasn't screamed." He said.

"You think that will last now that she knows I'm here?" He demanded. "Duct tape. Or a fucking gag, I don't care, but cover her mouth." He ordered.

Bumper sighed and pushed passed him, grabbing the roll of duct tape from the desk where the remaining rope sat and ripped off a piece.

He walked toward her and Jesse watched as she attempted to move away, shaking her head in a desperate attempt to get him to not cover her mouth.

"Stop." He said almost sounding bored. "Do you have any idea what you are doing?" He asked. Bumper turned around.

"Apparently not." He said sarcastically. Jesse shook his head and walked into the bathroom, returning with a wash cloth that he ripped in half. "What's the point of covering her mouth, if she can still scream through the tape? You need to muffle it." He said and walked over.

"Open your mouth." He ordered kneeling on the bed next to her. She looked up at him her eyes pleading with him.

"No, please I won't scream I -" she started but Jesse took the chance and grabbed her face, forcing the torn wash cloth in to her mouth before snatching the tape from Bumper and covering her mouth. She tried to pull away, fearful sobs beginning to rack her body, tears building in her eyes at the terrifying truth of who was leaning over her. Who had her face in his hands.

"It's time to finish what I started Bree." He said using his thumb to wipe away the tear the fell from her eye.

"It's been a long five years, and I must say, I am so ready to stop hiding, and to stop searching. I found them. My family. And I am taking them back."

She shook her head still trying to move away from him, with no luck.

"You were supposed to die that day you know? That bullet was meant to kill you." He said as he pushed his finger against the scar. "Oh well. You seem to be working as a sort of thank you gift to Bumper, for helping me find you guys."

She looked over to where he stood, glaring at Jesse. Something clicked in her head and she got an idea. She let out a small whimper and watched as Bumpers eyes left Jesse and landed on her. She looked from him to Jesse with scared eyes, hoping maybe Bumper would do something.

"So here is the part you are going to play in this." He said settling himself next to her. She looked back at him, her brow furrowing in discomfort. "You are going home."

XXXXXX

Beca didn't know what time it was, or how long she had been sitting in the small room at the police station. She didn't know how they got there, or when. She was aware of Chloe next to her and Stacie had been taken to a different room, but who knows how long ago that was. All she knew. Was her daughter was no where to be found, Donald was gone too, and they couldn't locate Aubrey. They were talking in hushed tones, the police officers and Detective Kendrick. Chloe had answered most of the questions, because Beca couldn't. No, through her silence, and almost comatose state, her mind was working in overdrive.

It was all perfect then everything suddenly came crashing down in a matter of days. Her head was telling her, it was just bad luck. Her heart and gut were telling her, something was very very wrong, and one name flashed in her head like a neon light. Jesse.

The last five years had been peaceful, quiet, loving. And with one completely out of the blue visit from Bumper Allen. Absolutely everything changed. Just how it had from one incident with Jesse.

Chloe could feel Beca tense beside her and she looked over. Her face had gone from the stoic, emotionless expression to a pained, frightened one.

"Beca? Baby, what's wrong?" She asked, knowing what was wrong. Her daughter was missing, her girlfriend vanished. Maybe she was ready to talk?

Beca suddenly whipped around to face her, startling her and she jumped slightly.

"Its him." She gasped. "Its him, it's Jesse. He has Alex. And Aubrey."

Chloes face fell and she looked at Beca in curiosity. It was such an improbable reason. He had been gone so long. There was absolutely no reason to believe Jesse was back, if he was the Detective would have found out right? He would have been seen by someone who would remember his face from the news not that many years ago.

Impossible.

But, something stirred inside Chloe, telling her not to brush this off. Maybe the look on Becas face, the desperation in her voice. The fear and knowing in her eyes. Chloe believed her. Beca knew something was wrong, she could feel it. Some people do that right?

A mother will sometimes know her child is in danger or hurt from miles away. Some people get weird feelings only to call a loved one and find out there had been an accident or death in the family.

she believed her. Knowing, no one else would. But also knowing she would stand by her, and do what Ever it took to get their girls back. From Jesse... Not from Jesse. Whatever it was. She nodded slowly.

"How do know its him?" She asked carefully.

"I feel it. I know it, its him, there is no one else that would... He came here with Bumper." She said standing suddenly, her chair falling back with a loud clatter.

That alerted the Detective and he walked in quickly with an officer.

She cut him off before he could speak.

"Its Jesse." She said.

He stopped, looking at her like she was insane. "Beca, stay calm, okay?" He said, knowing full well how badly even his name used to set her off when they first got to Maine. Completely unaware of how being a mother changed her. Yes, the thought of Jesse being back terrified her beyond words. The thought of him having her daughter and Aubrey though, angered her. She wasn't going to let him hurt them. He wasn't going to ruin this. This was her family, not his.

"I am calm, you need to get out there and find him! He is here and he has them!" Chloe stood up. As Becas voice got louder.

"Baby," she warned softly gently running her hand down Becas arm.

The two walked in and closed the door.

"Miss, from what we have gathered, the only reasonable explanation is, Donald left with your daughter, and it's possible, Aubrey went with them."

"That's bullshit!" Beca yelled. "They didn't get together and take my daughter!" Chloe was outraged by this accusation.

"Kendrick you know damn well that isn't what happened," she growled. He looked at her with a sorry expression.

"Five years ago, your department fucked up and the psycho nearly killed me and Aubrey. He put Stacie in a coma and kidnapped Beca. You never found him. No one ever found him, and its because he knows how to stay hidden. He was in Barden, holding her in the basement of the radio station for a week for fuck sake and no one knew it!" She yelled.

"If she says its him, if she believes Jesse is back and behind all of this. With the help of that Bastard Bumper, who you also didn't catch, then I believe her. You should take it into consideration, seeing as you have failed her multiple times before. Fuck this up, Kendrick, and I'll have your badge." She threatened.

Everyone was quiet. Even Beca was looking at Chloe in shock. Grateful for her, but shocked at her outburst,

Kendrick nodded and looked at the officer. "I want it out there, that Jesse Swanson, a wanted murderer is in the area, he is dangerous and shouldn't be approached. I want

all the major roads blocked, the borders secured, no one leaves, no one comes in until he is found. I'll have a photo sent in, as well as Bumpers. I want that Amber Alert out now, for Alexandra Jade Posen. Missing persons on Aubrey and Donald." He ordered the officer who took in the info and fled from the room.

"Thank you." Chloe Said a little calmer.

"Where is Stacie?" Beca asked.

"In another room."

"Bring her back." She said. He nodded,

"as soon as all the info is out, we will take you home, and put two cars on the house. Four officers will be there, doing perimeter checks and making sure the house is secure."

They nodded in understanding.

He walked out, returning a few moments later with Stacie, who's face was tear stained.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked pulling her over to them.

"They think Donald kidnapped her, and they were asking me all these questions and-"

Beca pulled her into A hug, shushing her instantly. "He isn't a suspect anymore. They are taking care of it, and sending us home."

She pulled back looking confused. "Why?"

Beca looked at Chloe.

"Jesse." She said. She felt Stacie go stiff and her face froze. She may hate him as much as they did, but her fear of him, hadn't subsided like Becas had. She wasn't Afraid of him at first, but after that night he beat her so viciously and put her in a coma. The name terrified her, and the thought that he was back, made her want to scream and run for the hills.

Beca could see the fear on her face. "He won't hurt you again Stacie. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen," the taller girl looked down. He had put Beca through hell, and she was stronger than ever.

"I can't believe this is Happening."

Chloe looked down and Beca nodded in agreement. They couldn't either. But, Beca knew it was, and she was pushing her fear back as much as she could.

XXXXXXX

Two hours later, as the sun was setting, Beca, Chloe and Stacie got out of the SUV as two of firs exited the house. They had walked through to make sure it was clear, before sending them back in, they reset the alarm, and told them, they would be right outside. Kendrick had stayed behind to get everything organized. Once they were inside and the doors were locked, Chloe ran a hand through her hair.

"Um, should I...are you guys hungry?" She asked. Beca shook her head and Stacie nodded.

"Why don't you and Beca go lay back on the couch, and I'll make something small?" Stacie offered, knowing the two were really struggling. They nodded and did as instructed. They had been laying on the couch for a few minutes, Stacie in the kitchen when there was a pounding in the front door. They all bolted up. Their eyes locked on the door. Stacie holding onto a knife she had been using.

"Police, open up!"

Beca sighed in relief and quickly walked over, punching in the alarm code and unlocking the door. As soon as it opened she gasped and stood back. Next to the police officer, With a black eye, a split lip and The blood from the day before still dried to her face, was Aubrey.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT ALEX AND THE STORY LINE. I DO NOT OWN AMBER ALERT. JUST BORROWED.


	32. Betrayal

"You are sending her home? We just got her, and it's not like it was fucking easy. What? Are you gonna send the kid with her?" Bumper hissed angrily, now in Jesses room.

Jesse had sat with AUBREY and told her he was going to take her back home. That he had what he needed, and she had helped tremendously.

She couldn't speak, but the disbelief and fear in her eyes was perfectly clear. She tried to speak through the gag, he said he had what he needed. Did that mean he had Beca? She was terrified to know that answer. He explained that they would be taking her back later that evening, and he would explain more when she woke up. Being tied to a bed, she had no way to flee from the chloroform covered rag he held to her nose until she lost consciousness.

Now, Jesse and Bumper sat at the small table in the motel room, eating something Bumper had gone out and bought, and he was fuming.

"Of course not, dumb ass. And why are you questioning me?"

He asked as he stuffed more greasy fries into his mouth. Bumper sighed.

"What aren't you telling me? You said I could have her, now you are sending her back."

Jesse took a drink from his cup and eyed the man across from him. His eyes sparkling with humor.

"Let me ask you something." He said, trying not to laugh.

"What are you trying to prove? What is this sudden obsession with her?"

Bumper glared at him. He knew the answer. But, he didn't want to tell Jesse. He didn't want to be teased, or have Jesse ruin it.

"Why does it matter?" He asked impatiently. "As long as it's you in bed with Beca, and not her?"

Jesses jaw cleanched and his eyes moved across the room, behind Bumber to the small closet. Then, back to the man who just angered him. The thought of anyone other than himself, especially Aubrey or Chloe being intimate with Beca made him want to go to the next room, and do unspeakable things.

"Are you trying to be like me?" He asked, "Are you so caught up in my life, that Aubrey has to suffer, so you can try and be like me?"

Bumper shook his head.

"I may have done some horrible things to Aubrey in the past few days. But, I don't think I have the ability to do to her, all things you have done to Beca." He glanced over his shoulder.

"I mean, you have her daughter locked in a closet for Christ sake."

Jesses eyes blurred momentarily. "She is only in that closet, for her safety. She is fine. She isn't hurt."

Bumper shook his head. "No. Just scared, alone and wondering why you have her here." He said. He wasn't sure where his sudden bravery came from to speak to Jesse this way. Maybe it was because he knew, with Alex a few feet away, he wouldn't do anything to cause the child to start screaming. He refused to gag her, as he did Aubrey. He wanted her to not fear him.

He sat back in his chair, with narrowed eyes. "Alex, come on out." He called.

Across the room, the closet door slowly opened and Alex walked out. She kept her eyes on Jesse the whole time.

"Are you hungry?" He asked kindly. She nodded her head and he stood up.

"I have some food here, why don't you come eat, then we will watch some tv. I talked to your Mama. She said to bring you home tonight, she is just getting a surprise ready for you." He said excitedly. She looked at him for a moment.

"What kind of surprise?" She asked softly as she walked over and sat in Jesses chair.

"I can't tell you that, or it won't be a surprise, now will it?" He asked.

She smiled lightly. She had woken up here and Jesse had given her breakfast, putting another sleeping pill in her orange juice and when she fell asleep he had gone next door to see Aubrey.

She was tired, and missed her moms, but Jesse, or as she knew him, Mr. Camp had been nice, and though she was a little shaken up from the previous day, he was nice to her, and said he was taking her home. She picked up a fry and ate it while Jesse motioned to Bumper.

"See? She is fine." He said walking to the door.

"I'm gonna step outside really fast, you finish eating. I'll be right back." He said.

She nodded, and ate another fry as they walked out.

Once the door closed he turned to Bumper. "I'm going to need you not to concern yourself with my daughter. Ever again." He said.

Bumper nodded.

"Now, go sit with her, when she is done eating,tape her mouth and bring her next door. I'll be with Aubrey." He said and walked to the room next door. Bumper looked confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I need to talk with her." He said before walking in and closing the door. Bumper glared as he heard the door lock and stormed back into the other room. Alex looked at him for a second before turning back to her food.

XXXXX

Aubrey woke to Jesse gently slapping her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at him groggily.

He smiled down at her, her shirt was still ripped open and she now had a bruise on her stomach where Bumper had punched her.

He ran his finger tips over the bruise and felt her stomach tense under his touch.

"So, here is what is going to happen." He started as he pulled his hand away from her stomach and began untying her wrists.

"First, once I have you untied, you will not dare try to get away. Or someone very special too you is going to be hurt very badly. And trust me when I say, I don't want to hurt her, but I will." He said. "Let me know you understand." He ordered looking down at her as he continued to untie her wrists.

She met his eyes and knew he could see how scared she was. She wanted to cry, to scream, to run. But she knew he wasn't lying. She slowly nodded her head. She wouldn't try anything, but when the time came, he wasn't getting away with Beca.

He nodded once and released her arms completely.

She instantly grabbed her torn shirt and attempted to cover herself. He smiled as he reached down and untied her legs. The moment she was able she sat up and moved back against the headboard, pulling her legs up in front of her protectively. She felt the throbbing in her stomach, but ignored it. Her head was pounding but she ignored that too, as she stared at Jesse. Still trying to figure out if it were really him she were seeing or if this was some sort of nightmare.

"Okay, good." He said standing up. "I said you were going home and I wasn't lying. You are going home, but you never saw me. Bumper took you. Bumper held you against your will, at this hotel. Just him, alone. And when en tried to leave with you, you escaped. I'll take you too the woods near your house, and you are going to go home, and tell them you were here, and that Bumper will probably be coming back."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Do you understand?"

She shook her head. Because no. She didn't understand. He reached out and ripped the tape from her mouth. She instantly yanked the rag from her mouth and took a few deep breaths.

"What don't you understand?" He demanded as he stood up and walked over to the fridge, opening it and grabbing a bottle of water. He handed it to her, and she hesitantly took it. She broke the seal herself so she knew he hadn't drugged it or anything. She took a few gulps, it felt good on her throat and dry mouth. He allowed her the time and after a moment, she looked up at him, her eyes beginning to water again.

"Why would you let me go home?" She asked weakly.

He smiled in understanding. "Because, I need you too distract the police, while I get inside. I know they are looking for you, and Donald, and Alex." He said. Her eyes grew as big as tennis balls.

"WHAT?!" She yelled. "What do you mean, Alex?!" She yelled in desperation. "Don't fucking touch her Jesse, I swear to god I'll-" she was cut off by him lunging at her and grabbing her slamming her down on the bed,

"Lower your voice and don't fucking threaten me, Aubrey, I will kill you, and you know it!" He growled. A knock came to the door and Jesse looked up, slapping his hand over Aubreys mouth as she whimpered in fear beneath him.

"It's me." Came bumpers voice. Jesse smiled.

"Just in time." He said, "if I were you, I would stay silent, and calm." He said standing up and uncovering her mouth. She moved back again, her body shaking in fear, trying to not let anymore tears fall.

He walked over to the door and unlocked it. "You ready?" He asked her with a malicious smile before opening the door. Bumper walked in, holding onto Alex. Her small frightened brown eyes, met Aubreys green ones and Aubrey launched from the bed, only to be grabbed by Jesse.

Alex had a strip of tape over her mouth and the moment Jesse grabbed her, she screamed. Bumper closed the door as Jesse restrained Aubrey and Alex began to struggle to get to her.

"STOP!" Jesse yelled loudly causing them both to freeze.

"Alex, behave." He warned and Aubrey went to tell him not to speak to her, but her mind was running a million miles an hour. Jesse was there, he was back and he had Alex. She needed to get her away from him.

"Do it." Jesse nodded at Bumper and the man pulled a gun from his belt and pressed it against the small girls temple.

"Dont fuck up, Bree." Jesse warned. She stopped.

"Oh god, jesse no! Please, please no. You wouldn't hurt her, she is just a little girl!" She pleaded. "She is your daughter, Jesse, please!"

Jesse nodded. "You are right, she is." He said.

Alex let her tear filled eyes stop on Jesse.

"But we all know, that with or with out her, I want Beca. As long as I have Beca, I don't care. I'll give her more children. I don't want to kill her, but so help me Aubrey, I will."

Aubrey nodded. "Okay, okay, please Jesse." She said. Knowing he meant what he said. "I'll cooperate, just please. Take the gun away from her?" She begged.

"Please, take it away, and let me hold her, please? She is just a child, she is scared." Jesse seemed satisfied, Aubreys eyes hadn't left Alex once.

He nodded and Bumper pulled the gun back and let her go. She instantly ran to Aubrey and the blonde scooped her up and held her tightly and protectively against her.

"Can I take off the tape?"

Jesse shook his head. "No. She will scream now that she knows that you are here."

"She won't." Aubrey said, then took Alex's face in her hands, "Right? You'll stay quiet, right baby?" She asked. Alex nodded quickly.

"Please Jesse?" Aubrey looked at him. After a moment he finally nodded.

Aubrey quickly pulled the tape away and she cried out before tightly wrapping herself around Aubrey.

"He hurt me, mommy, he hurt me, I want to go home!" She cried. Aubrey looked up at Jesse.

"What did you do?!" She demanded. He glared at her.

"I didn't touch her." He said and looked at Bumper who had a guilty look on his face.

He stepped toward the man. "What the fuck did you do?!"

Bumper backed up. "She struggled and tried to run out the door when I tried to tape her mouth, what was I supposed to do?!"

"What did he do Alex?" Jesse asked her. The little girl turned hateful eyes on him.

"He grabbed me, hard and held me down." She cried and showed her arms that had finger shaped bruises on them, her skin still read and irritated.

Jesse turned angry eyes on Bumper, "Do that again, and I'll break your hands."

Bumper nodded. Aubrey however was holding herself back from lunging at Bumper. Jesse turned back to Aubrey. "Do you understand what I told you?" He asked.

She stared at him, then holding Alex tighter slowly nodded. She knew she just betrayed Beca, she had just opened the door for Jesse to come back into her life and ruin it again. She couldn't let this maniac hurt their child though. She would do everything she could to protect Beca and Chloe, but she knew that it was Alex he would use as bait. She would do as he said, and if it came down to it, she would give her life protecting her family.

PLEASE REVIEW


	33. Paralyzed

The atmosphere was tense, it was quiet. It seemed as though they had been standing there for an hour when in reality, it had only been seconds. The officer, not wanting to stand on the porch, held Aubrey by the arm and walked inside. Becas eyes stayed locked on her. She was hugging herself tightly. Her eyes downcast.

Stacie put the knife on the counter and as the officer sat Aubrey on the couch and Chloe, with tear filled eyes, moved next to her, she made her way over to Beca who hadn't moved from her place beside the door.

"She came out of the woods," the officer spoke, "She hasn't said anything, and I have contacted Detective Kendrick, he is on his way."

"No one was with her?" Stacie asked as Chloe slowly reached out and moved her hair away from her eyes

He shook his head. "Aubrey?" She asked softly.

The blonde slowly raised two blood shot eyes to meet Chloes. "I'm so sorry. Please...I'm sorry." She cried, her shoulders slumping and her head hanging. Beca took a few steps forward at hearing and seeing her crying. She wanted so badly to hold her, to talk to her, to make sure she was okay. But, she didn't know if Aubrey wanted that. Or where they stood. She had been missing all night, their daughter missing too, though she didn't know about that. She was bloody and hurt, and Beca was at a complete loss at what to do. Stacie could see this and though she was a wreak herself over Donald being gone, she was able to mask it much better.

"Beca, she needs you." She said softly. The smaller brunette looked up at her, her eyes glassy and red. She nodded and walked the rest of the way to the couch.

"Bree?" She asked softly gently taking her arm and turning her. The blonde allowed her to do it, but wouldn't look up.

"Bree I love you so much." She said, her voice cracking as more tears fell.

The blonde only cried more and took the chance, looking up. "I love you too." She whispered. "Both of you." Chloe instantly wrapped her up in a hug, pulling her close and Aubrey clung to her tightly, pulling Beca over as well.

"I love you too Bree. So much!" The redhead said.

"Do you know who did this too you?" The officer asked.

With out breaking apart, Aubrey turned her head to look at him. Jesses words echoing in her mind as he brought her to the woods less than an hour ago.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight. She wanted to tell the truth. But she knew, that he had Alex, and he would kill her if she messed up. He would kill them all.

"Bumper Allen." She said,

He picked up his Walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"I escaped, but I know where he is." She said, still hating herself for doing this. She was leading that sick bastard right to Beca.

He looked at her expectantly. "A little motel about 30 miles north of here." She said. "He will go back there. He doesn't know I saw where we were."

The officer stepped away and spoke urgently into his Walkie. After a moment he turned.

"Kendrick is almost here, all units have been called to locate and pick up Mr. Allen." He said. Aubrey closed her eyes tightly. Jesses plan was working.

"You are leaving?" Stacie asked.

"Kendrick will be here before you know it." He said before heading for the door. They could hear the other cars sirens turn on and peel away from the house.

Stacie sighed. "Unbelievable."

"I-I need to shower." Aubrey said, her voice trembling in fear and anticipation. She knew what she had to do, what he ordered her to do.

"We can help," Beca said. Aubrey looked up, her eyes stopping on the bruise on her cheek. Her brow furrowed and she reached out, running her fingers along the dis colored skin. Beca lowered her eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you." Aubrey said quietly. "I'm so sorry. For everything."

If only they knew she was apologizing for what had yet to happen.

Beca looked back up and grabbed her hand. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." She said. They moved apart and for the first time, Aubreys ripped shirt that she had been holding closed, opened, revealing her bruised stomach.

"What did he do to you?" Chloe asked, her voice wavering, not entirely sure she wanted to know.

"Nothing worth speaking of." She said, pulling her shirt closed and standing up on shaky legs. She walked over to the back door, and looked out the curtains while Chloe and Beca stood up. From where they stood, she was simply looking out the window, something she often did. What they didn't see was her hand quickly and silently, unlocking the door, before she closed the curtain and turned back.

"We won't be long." Beca said to Stacie as they walked toward the stairs. The taller brunette nodded as she watched them climb the stairs.

She looked around nervously, feeling as though something was off. She stepped back toward the kitchen as she heard the upstairs door close.

Making her way back over to where she had laid the knife, she was just about to pick it up and put it away when she heard a door softly click shut. She froze for a moment before turning around, knife in hand and stepped out of the kitchen. Her eyes grew wide at what she saw standing in the living room.

There ten feet from her, was Bumper. He was looking around a scowl on his face. He smiled when he spotted her. She stepped back, and that's when she saw something on the couch. Looking closer, she gasped. It was Alex. She lay sleeping on the couch, or at least, Stacie prayed she was sleeping.

"Don't even think about screaming." Bumper warned and before she got a chance she was grabbed from behind, a hand coming over her mouth. She felt the cloth material and instantly held her breath as she was pulled from the room and down the hall.

She knew she wouldn't be able to fight the chloroform for long, it was strong. She stayed conscious long enough to slowly turn as she was thrown down onto the guest bed. The last thing she saw, that made her want to scream in terror, but she was paralyzed, was Jesse standing over her.

XXXXXX

Jesse left the guest bedroom and found Bumper still in the living room. "Get her tied down, and gagged, I don't want that bitch screaming. I'll put Alex in her room to sleep off the pill, and stay in the guest room. That Detective will be here soon." He said. Bumper nodded and walked to the back door, grabbing the bag he had dropped there when they walked in. Then as Jesse picked up the sleeping girl, he walked into the back room to do as he was told.

Jesse laid Alex down on her bed, scoffing at the girliness of the little girls room, knowing Beca hadn't been the one to decorate it. He walked out, closing the door and could hear the shower running in the master room a few feet away. He wanted to walk in, he wanted to go through the door, knowing it was all that separated him from the one person he longed for. He took a deep breath and walked back down the stairs. In a matter of minutes, all the work he had done, all the waiting. The last five years. Would finally pay off. He would have Beca back.

Upstairs, Beca and Chloe had cleaned up the cut on Aubreys head, and her lip before helping her into the shower, where Chloe didn't waste anytime, stripping down and getting in with her. She didn't protest. Chloe helped her wash the blood from her hair and gently washed her body. Holding her tears in the whole time. Aubrey was deep in her thoughts. She knew they were down there. She knew they were in the house. She had seen them at the window. She prayed he didn't hurt Stacie. She needed to somehow get one of the guns on her. She would shoot instantly.

Beca grabbed the blonde fresh clothes. She knew how much her girlfriends hated wearing sweat pants, so she grabbed a pair of Chloes cotton shorts and a long sleeved shirt for her. Hoping to tuck her into bed and let her sleep for a few hours while they were out searching for bumper. Bumper and Jesse. She knew he was apart of this. She wondered if Aubrey knew something she wasn't saying. Either way, she was going to protect them. She hoped and prayed that if he truly was there, that her fear wouldn't get the best of her. That it would t paralyze her. If she only knew her nightmare was right down stairs. In her home. He had just put her daughter in her bed. If she knew he was locking himself and Bumper into the guest room, and Stacie was tied to the bed, unconscious. She might have thought to grab the gun hidden behind the bed frame. She wouldn't hesitate to shoot him. Unprovoked even. He wouldn't even have to say a single word. He wouldn't have to even look at her or any of them. She would shoot him.

If only she knew.


	34. Bullets

Aubrey was out of the shower and now wearing clean fresh clothes. She sat on the bed, Beca in front of her, holding onto her hand. Chloe behind her, running a brush through her hair.

"I'm so sorry." She said quietly. Beca looked up at Chloe, as Aubrey wouldn't meet her eyes. She wore the same upset, worried look Beca did.

They hadnt said anything about Alex yet, they didn't know what to say. Or if they should at that moment.

"For what Bree?" Beca asked softly. "What is it?"

She slowly looked up. "Beca, you know I love you, right? You and Chloe both." She said. Chloe got up, setting the brush down onto the nightstand and took a seat next to Beca, so she could see Aubrey.

"Yes, we love you too Bree." Beca said. "More than anything."

She nodded slightly and looked down. "I never meant to hurt you, I never meant for any of this to happen. I love you so much. I love Alex with all my heart, and I would give my life protecting you three."

Chloe was starting to get restless. Aubrey was trying to tell them something, she knew it. But, she was having a hard time with it.

"Bree, what's happening?" She asked, her voice shaking. The blonde looked up. She met both their eyes before slowly leaning in and capturing Becas lips is the softest kiss. Beca closed her eyes and kissed her back, her hand coming up to rest on the side of her neck, pulling her closer. They broke a part after a few moments, and Aubrey instantly claimed Chloes lips as well. Beca could feel a knot of fear forming in her belly. Something was wrong, Aubrey knew something, and she wasn't saying.

When the two broke apart, she wiped her eyes and stood up, placing a finger to her lips, telling them to stay quiet. She knew what was waiting down stairs, she knew it was her fault. Everything that was about to happen was her fault. What she was about to do would most likely get her killed, but she was telling the truth when she said she would give her life to protect them. And in all honesty, after what she had let into their home, she deserved to die. She took a deep breath as she walked over to the closet. She disappeared inside and Beca and Chloe slowly stood up, Beca grabbing onto Chloes hand, needing to feel some kind of contact.

When Aubrey exited the closet, she held two very small guns in her hands. Guns, that Chloe and Beca had never seen before.

"Aubrey-" Chloe started nervously but she cut her off.

"Shh." She said. Just then they heard a pounding on the front door. They looked at the bedroom door.

"Detective Kendrick." Beca said.

Aubrey blocked the door. "Please, forgive me?" She asked ad held out the guns. They looked at them in worry.

"Take them, hide them." She said. They didn't move.

"Quickly, please." She pleaded quietly.

Beca was the first to step forward and grab one. "Aubrey please, what's happening?"

She took the other and handed it to Chloe.

"I love you." She said, ignoring her question. The pounding came again.

She turned and opened the door walking out, leaving the two looking after her in confusion and concern.

"Beca," Chloe said. The brunette turned to her. "I'm scared."

She looked at her red headed girlfriend, she stood with the gun in her hand, her face tear stained, looking so small and frightened.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Beca said carefully taking Chloes gun and lifting her shirt, tucking it into her jeans.

Chloe watched her. "I love you Beca."

The smaller girl looked up. "I love you too, Chloe."

She lifted up to place a tender kiss on her lips, only to flinch back as a gun shot rang out through the house, followed by Aubreys screams.

Chloes eyes grew wide and Beca was instantly pushing her toward the closet.

"Keep that on you, stay in here, until I come back." She said. Chloe looked at her with terrified eyes. Something Beca hadn't seen on her. Not like this.

"Please done leave me." She said.

"I have to get Aubrey, I'll be back, just stay in here for now. I'm locking the door, I'll get the key," she said and kissed her swiftly before leaving the closet closing the door. Then after grabbing the key, she left the room, locking it and putting the key in her pocket. The gun in her hand she walked to the stairs. She could t hear anything, which worried her. With a deep breath, she lifted the gun and hurried down the stairs.

Nothing, not even being told exactly who would be standing in her livingroom, over a blood covered detective, could have prepared her for this. She stopped dead at the foot of the stairs. Her hand still on the gun, though it was now beginning to shake. Her eyes locked on the golden brown orbs, she saw on her daughter everyday and loved. though now, seeing them on the one person in the world that she fear more than anything, she hated them. He stared back at her, his eyes gleaming, his hands on the gun, still pointed at the detective, who was alive, but bleeding badly on the floor at his feet.

The gun was pointed at him. All she had to do was pull the trigger. She cocked the gun, and his eyes lost the gleam, replaced with anger.

"Bring her out."

Beca froze, that voice. She hadn't heard it in five years. It sent chills down her spine and her blood running cold. This was happening. It was real. He was alive, and standing right there. How is this possible?

She put her finger on the trigger right as, of course, Bumper walked out of the kitchen, Aubrey in front of him, a gun pressed into the side of her neck.

Her eyes flashed from her blonde girlfriend, to Jesse.

"Put it down." Jesse ordered.

"Beca, shoot him." Aubrey said through tears.

She looked at her. "Beca, don't be stupid. Put it down, or she dies. Right now." Jesse said. She shuffled from foot to foot, her eyes going back and forth.

"Shoot him Beca!" Aubrey yelled. Bumper grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her head back.

Jesse smiled at her. "Can't do it?" She tightened her grip on the gun.

"Let her go." She said, her voice loud and even. He tilted his head to the side.

"excuse me?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I said let her go. Did you lose your hearing since the last time I saw you?"

He chuckled. "Well, this is different."

Aubrey had looked over at the smaller girl, she had a glare in her eyes, her jaw was set, and her voice was even. This wasn't what she expected.

"I lost my hearing and you got a backbone. Not the best." He growled.

She stood her ground. She had enough. She never expected this to be how she would react at seeing him again. But she was done with this bullshit. He wasn't going to hurt them.

"Let her go. And I might consider changing the course of this bullet."

He smiled again. He eyes landing behind her.

"I would advise you to put that down. Before you hurt somebody. Somebody you care about."

He smiled at her cruelly then looked at Bumper. "Get her out of here." He said. Bumper shoved Aubrey forward and she whimpered in fear.

"Stop!" Beca ordered and quickly aimed the gun, pulling the trigger. It the wall in front of Bumper and Aubrey screamed as he grabbed her and flipped her around, using her as a shield.

Jesse raised his hands. "You missed." He taunted.

"I meant too. Now let her go, because I won't miss twice."

Jesse rolled his eyes and laughed. "Get her out." He said and Bumper looked at Beca before walking back a few steps, Aubrey still in front of him.

She kept her eyes on him, and no one expected her to shoot again. Until he cried out in pain and dropped her.

Jesse lifted his own gun, pointing it at the Blonde as Bumper dropped, clutching his leg. She had shot him just below the knee.

Jesse looked at her with a shocked expression. "Told you." She growled.

"Stupid bitch!" Bumper yelled as he applied pressure to his leg.

Jesse shook his head and walked over to Aubrey, who didn't even attempt to get away, to Becas dismay.

he grabbed her arm roughly. "You told her didn't you?" He demanded. She shook her head.

He glared and yanked her infront of him, his gun against her temple. "Beca drop the fucking gun now, or Alex dies." He hissed.

She froze. "What?" She asked, her voice cracking for the first time. Then her eyes landed on Aubrey, who wouldn't meet her eyes.

"You know my Daughter-"

"OUR!" He yelled. "You kept her from me, and yeah I know her. And this woman right here." He said giving Aubrey a light shake. Lead me to you. She gave you up. So drop the fucking gun, stop trying to protect this useless piece of trash. She couldn't care less about you." Her eyes were filled with tears as she listened.

It couldn't be true. Aubrey wouldn't do that. She wouldn't. He was lying. But why wasn't Aubrey looking at her. Why had she kept apologizing? Did she?

She looked down, realization hitting her.

"How do you think we got in? She distracted the cops. She unlocked the door. She let us in." He said,

She shook her head. Trying to convince herself it wasn't true, but Aubrey still wasn't looking at her.

"Bree?" She asked weakly, lowering the gun slightly.

The blonde slowly raised her eyes. The emerald green even more vibrant from the tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Beca."

She wanted to say that she only did it because he threatened Alex. Because she was protecting their child. But she knew at this point, it wouldn't make a difference. Beca was looking at her with so much pain, so much confusion. She had done the worst thing she could to her. And now, all she wanted was Jesse to pull the trigger.


	35. You win

**A/N: PLEASE READ! Soooo, I was just hired onto my first REAL job! Mostly been doing odd jobs since I graduated and I finally have a real job! Updates might be slower, but I WILL finish this! As well as my other fic, and I even have ideas for other ones I will be working on! Thank you all for sticking with me through this roller coaster of a story! Here we go!**

Two shots. That's what Chloe had heard. Two shots coming from inside her home, on the lower level where she was well aware both of her girlfriends were. She held onto the gun Beca had put into her hands tightly. She sat on the floor in the back of the closet, tears running down her cheeks in streams, her face red and twisted in fear.

She could hear yelling, it was muffled, but she could hear it. She put the gun down by her feet and used her sleeves to dry her face. She felt like a coward. She was hiding in the closet, while God knows what was happening to the two women she loved more than anything.

she shook her head slightly and with a deep breath, then grabbed a pair of shoes and slipped them on before she grabbed the gun, and stood up. Beca had said to stay there and not move, but she just couldn't. She had to make sure they were looked down at the gun, taking the safety off, then cocking it. Then, she made her way to the closet door. She quietly pushed it open, raising the gun, just in case. When she peeked out, she found the room empty. She let out a breath and moved to the door, carefully unlocking it before she eased it open.

Once she was in the hall, she could hear the unmistakable sound of Bumper. He was yelling at Beca, calling her a bitch. Her brow furrowed in anger. Then it was silent. As she made her way down the stairs, she could hear another voice. A voice that made her stop dead half way down the stairs. A voice she never thought she would hear again. And it was speaking to Beca.

"Bree?" Came a small voice. One knew was Becas. "That's not true... Right?" Chloe listened intently, confused at what was happening. She had a gun... Why hadn't she shot him?

"I'm so sorry, Beca." Came Aubreys strained voice. "He said if I didn't, he would kill her."

Chloes eyes grew. She needed to get down there, but the stairs would not hide her at all. She slowly made her way back up, and thought. There was the porch landing all around the house, she could go out Alex's bedroom window. Then come in through the door. She could hide easier that way.

She carefully opened Alex's door and slipped inside. Then headed straight to the window.

She turned the safety on again, and tucked the gun into the back of her pants, then pulled open the curtains and unlocked the window.

She had just pushed it open when,

"Mommy?"

She stopped, her head whipping to the side. There sitting up in the bed, rubbing her eyes, was Alex. She moved from the window and instantly grabbed the little girl, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh my god, Alex, I was so scared, are you okay?" She asked holding her tight before letting her go to look her over. Wondering how the gun shots hadn't woken her. Little did she know, the sleeping pill Jesse had given her had done its job well.

"How did you..."

"Mr. camp and Bumper brought me home. They said they would. Well, Mr. camp did. Is it true he is my Dad? Cause he said he was. Where is Mama?"

Chloe stared at her, lost at what to say.

"Mama is okay. But I need you to put on your jacket, and shoes, okay sweetie? Can you do that, quickly?"

She nodded. "Sure mommy." She moved to grab her shoes and began to buckle them as Chloe grabbed her jacket.

She walked toward the door, but Chloe stopped her. "No, no this way."

Alex looked toward the window, then at Chloe skeptically.

"I don't want to do that." She said.

Chloe moved forward. "I know, but we have too." She said then knelt in front of her.

"Alex, I need you to listen to me very carefully okay?" She asked as she made sure the little girls shoes were on tight, and zipped her jacket. Alex looked at her in confusion but nodded.

"That man is your Father, but he is a bad man, who hurt me and your Mom and Mama, before you were born. He is very mean, and he wants to take your Mama and you away from me and Mommy Bree." Alex's face turned from confused to worried in a second.

"But, I'm not going to let that happen."

"He is nice to me. But he is mean to Bumper, and he hurt uncle Donald. He said he is just playing hide and seek... But, Uncle Donald fell after Mr. Camp hurt his head. Then I heard a splash. Like when I jump off the dock in the lake. Is he gonna hurt Mama?" She asked.

Chloe took in this info and was sick to her stomach at what her small daughter must have seen and gone through in the last 24 hours.

"No. He's not. But we have to go out this way, because he is downstairs. Don't be scared okay?"

Alex looked at her for a second. She was scared. She was very scared. But, she trusted Chloe, and Chloe told her she would be okay. She nodded and Chloe leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Good girl, just do as I say okay? You will be just fine." She slipped out the window first, standing on the landing before reaching back in and helping Alex through the window.

She held onto her small hand tightly, and they carefully made their way around the outside of the house. When they were just near the front door, she stopped and carefully knelt in front of Alex.

"I'm going to go first okay? You have to be very quiet." Alex nodded her understanding and watched as Chloe inched her way to the edge and lowered herself, holding onto the edging and very carefully lowering her self until she felt her feet hit the porch railings. She then jumped off and into the grass. She let out a breath.

"Okay Alex, just like when we jump off the dock okay?" She whispered. Alex sat down and inched her way to the edge and looked over. She was a story up, which wasn't bad for Chloe, but for Alex it was quite high.

Chloe held out her arms. "Jump baby, I promise, I will catch you."

She looked unsure, not getting any closer.

"Come on you can do it." Chloes eyes met Alex's and she held her eye contact. After a moment, the little girl closed her eyes and let out a breath before letting herself fall from the edge.

XXXXXX

"What now?" Jesse asked. "Now that you know what she did. She gave you up Beca. She willingly handed you over, and because she thought it would save you all."

Becas eyes had filled with tears.

Deep sea blue and emerald green locked in a gaze. One apologetic, and hopeless. The other...realization and...forgiveness?

"I love you Aubrey. And I always will." She said.

Jesses smug grin instantly dropped into a disbelieving scowl as Beca once again, raised the gun in steady confidence.

Aubrey looked at Beca with wide eyes.

"I love you too, Beca." She said. Jesse growled and gave her rough shove. She fell forward and landed on the floor in front of the brunette.

Jesse took that small chance, of Beca being sidetracked just enough at Aubrey's fall to lunge forward and slam into the smaller girl. She hit the ground with a gasp as Jesses wait landed on top of her. He instantly grabbed for the gun and slammed her wrist down into the ground until not only it fell free, but her wrist cracked and she screamed in pain as he continued to force her down. With his hips straddling hers, he held her wrists together above her head and had the gun jammed under her chin before Aubrey had time to even attempt to help.

Bumper had lifted himself up as soon as Jesse had pinned Beca and was limping toward the blonde.

"Don't fucking struggle, Beca, or you are going to get hurt." He warned. Aubrey tried to stand up, but Bumper used his good leg to deliver a hard kick to her stomach and she fell back down, gasping and crying in pain as she tried to protect her stomach from more blows.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" Beca yelled as Aubrey landed a few feet from her.

Bumper ignored her, and kicked the girl once more eliciting a pained scream as his foot connected with her already bruised and sore ribs.

Beca looked up at Jesse. "Please?! Please, Jesse make him stop! Please? I'll go! I'll go with you, just make him stop hurting her!" She cried.

Jesse looked down at her, his body weight pressing down to keep her in place. He searched her eyes and after a moment looked up.

"Stop." He ordered as Bumper reached down and grabbed a fist full of Aubreys hair, yanking her up to her knees.

Bumper looked at him. "You don't actually believe her do you? That easy?! She's been hiding from you for four fucking years you dumb ass, she is lying!" Jesse glared at him, then looked down at Beca.

She returned the look, feeling sick at how close he was. His body pressing down on hers made it hard to breath and she felt Dirty. As well as the pain in her wrist that he was still squeezing.

"I'm not. You want me? You have me, now make him leave her alone."

She said. "Please Jesse? You win...just let her go."

"Here is the thing Beca, Jesse promised her to me. She is mine now, so you can just forget about this little lie you have going, and give up. Go with him, cause there will be nothing here to stay for. Aubrey belongs to me now, and I'm taking her." He said pulling her up and twisting her arm behind her back so she couldn't move away from him. Her face held the look of defeat. She was giving up.

"You're not taking her anywhere."

Jesse let Becas wrists go and flipped around to the unfamiliar voice immediately. Which was the worst move he called have made.

Bumper turned in time to see Chloe standing over Detective Kendrick and heard a pop as she pulled the trigger of the gun she had aimed for Jesse.

Beca felt something warm hit her and when she looked up, she could see blood begging to seep through Jesses shirt. The room was silent. Becas eyes locked on Jesse above her, Holding tightly on to Aubrey who was staring at Chloe who had her gaze on Jesse. The person she just shot.


End file.
